Mi vida cambió cuando te conocí
by Polvo estelar
Summary: Kazuto, un joven apuesto pero algo tímido, se enfrenta a su primera desilusión amorosa, pensó que nunca nadie podría amarlo hasta el día en que la encontró, aquel hermoso ser que cambió su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Amor, desilusión y un corazón roto:_**

Kazuto corrió desesperado hasta el lugar donde había citado a Shino, joven que había sido su amiga desde la infancia, pero por la cual sentía algo más que amor de amigos, sí, definitivamente le gustaba. Llegó a esa pequeña plaza en el centro de su ciudad y encontró a la hermosa joven, vestía un hermoso vestido azul y unas sandalias de color café, su pelo corto suelto y sus infaltables gafas; Kazuto la miró embobado, perdido ante la hermosura de ella.

Shino se acercó a Kazuto y lo saludo – hola amigo, me da mucho gusto verte, para que me citaste a este lugar?.- Kazuto sonrojado sabía que este era el momento correcto para declararle sus sentimientos y saber si era correspondido – Shino yo... Yo... Yo te a...- Kazuto fue interrumpido por su hasta ahora querida amiga.

– kazu kun se adonde va todo esto, yo te gusto, lo se por la forma como me miras, porque siempre tratas de hacerme feliz, por cada abrazo que me das... Pero lo siento, esto me incomoda... Yo solo te veo como un amigo, nada más que eso... Nunca me has gustado, no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado tímido, introvertido, y oscuro... Lo siento pero nunca me podría fijar en ti.

Ante estas palabras el corazón de Kazuto se rompió, sentía que no podía contener las lágrimas, un nudo en la garganta, un dolor en el alma, no pensó que esto pasaría, tanto fue su desencanto que cayó de rodillas frente a su amiga y lloró desconsoladamente – Por qué? Se preguntó, que nunca podría una chica fijarse en él?- Shino ante tal escena intento abrazar al destrozado joven, luego pensó que esto empeoraría la situación, le dio una palamadita en la espalda, se giró y emprendió camino a su casa.

La hermana menor de Kazuto, Suguha había visto aquella penosa escena, se acercó a su hermano – vamos a casa Kazuto – levantándolo, lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos por la cintura, Kazuto aún llorando no dijo palabra, solo se dejó arrastrar por ella, avanzaron las cinco cuadras que los separaban de su casa callados, solo se escuchaba el silencioso llanto del joven,llegaron a casa y el sólo atinó a abandonarse dentro de su habitación, lamentando la situación por la que había pasado, así pasaron las horas hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y solo pudo dormir.

Los días pasaban y Kazuto no salía de su cuarto, su hermana le dejaba comida todos los días en su pequeño velador, él sumido en su depresión solo daba gracias, comía y volvía a dormirse. Pasado una semana Suguha no pudo soportar más la situación y se decidió a hablar seriamente con su hermano. Entró en la oscura habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y golpeó a su hermano fuertemente en el estomago con sus puños, el cual reaccionó ante tal agresión –Auuuuch- se quejó - Suguha por qué?.-

-Hermano- respondió con seriedad- estoy harta de verte así, eres un gran chico, y si ella no supo apreciarte pues es una tonta, eres apuesto, inteligente, amable, y sobretodo tienes un gran corazón.- Ante tales palabras rompió a llorar –Nunca pensé que me rechazaría, ella lo era todo para mí... –Hermano- lo corto Sugu –Ella no es la única chica que existe en el mundo, eres joven ya veras que encontrarás a la mujer que te robe el aliento, debes empezar de nuevo, el año siguiente entraras a la universidad, quizás la mujer de tus sueños está esperándote en ese lugar...-

-No lo creo- bufó- soy muy poca cosa para cualquier chica.- Sugu tomó el rostro de su hermano con sus pequeñas manos y le dijo -Hermano te prometo que cuando entres a la universidad, te olvidarás de este mal trago, serás feliz con lo que estudies y encontrarás a la mujer de tus sueños - Al decir estas palabras Kazuto la miró tiernamente – Gracias Sugu, siempre haces que me sienta mejor. –kazu- dijo su hermana, - todas mis promesas y deseos se cumplen.- Kazuto la miró, levantó una de sus cejas y dijo con una tímida sonrisa- vaya creo que eres mi pequeña hada de los deseos- sin pensar realmente que esto se cumpliría unos meses después.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Conociendo a Kazuto Kirigaya... Un extraño y hermoso sueño**_

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

Kazuto ahora un joven de 19 años había cambiado un poco, ya no usaba todo el tiempo ropas negras, usaba otros colores aunque el negro seguía siendo su color preferido y el que más vestía;su cabello negro azabache un poco largo pero siempre ordenado, su rostro no era tan aniñado,tenía rasgos masculinos,tenía barba pero siempre la rasuraba puesto que no le gustaba, su nariz fina y respingada, sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos que siempre, ese color plata, esa profundidad de su mirada que invitaba a no apartar la vista de ella, aunque seguía igual de inexpresiva. Interiormente seguía siendo el mismo, un poco tímido, reacio al contacto con alguien del sexo opuesto, aunque deseaba tener una novia, pero tenía miedo al rechazo, todavía inseguro e inexperto en los despiadados caminos del amor.

Había pasado un año desde aquel penoso día en que Kazuto había experimentado su primera desilusión amorosa, todavía la recordaba pero ya no le afectaba en estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio, la carrera que siempre había pensado estudiar Ingeniería en informática y mecatronica, su primer año había sido bastante duro, tuvo que mudarse a un departamento ubicado a dos cuadras de la universidad para no tener problemas con el horario, cosa que en un principio no le gustó debido que extrañaba a su familia, debía estudiar mucho porque su carrera era bastante difícil, aunque tenía un talento natural a la hora de interactuar con la tecnología, siempre había sido así, su debilidad eran las máquinas y computadoras, pero eso no era suficiente para aprobar las materias, así que todos los días sin faltar iba a la gigantesca biblioteca a buscar unos libros para apoyar su constante estudio.

Amistades? Si tenía algunos amigos, su mejor amigo era Klein, un fastidioso pelirrojo que estudiaba con el, además su compañero de gimnasio, no todo era estudio, todos los fines de semana iban de mañana al gimnasio de la universidad a correr, a hacer ejercicios y levantar pesas, por lo que ambos tenían un cuerpo bastante trabajado.

Cada día de su vida era igual al anterior, se levantaba cada día a las 7 am, bostezaba perezosamente, se duchaba, vestía, tomaba rápidamente un improvisado desayuno que constaba solo de una tostada y un vaso de leche o jugo, y salía de su casa a paso lento disfrutando un poco del aire matutino mientras caminaba hacia la universidad.

Las clases avanzaban lento, muchas horas de largas cátedras, risas con sus amigos, mucho estudio y muy buenas calificaciones, Kazuto era el mejor de su clase, era absolutamente brillante, una mente rápida, ágil, realizaba cálculos complejos en solo unos minutos, cosa que tomaba mucho más tiempo para sus pares, motivo por el cual era adorado por sus profesores, querido por muchos compañeros y por supuesto odiado por algunos envidiosos

.

Al terminar cada día, Klein y Agil lo acompañaban a su casa, puesto que todos vivían en el mismo edificio, solo que en departamentos distintos, sus dos amigos se quedaban un rato con él a jugar videojuegos,a repasar las materias del día, ya cuando era hora de dormir cada uno se despedía de su amigo Kazuto y se iban a sus habitaciones, Kazuto tomaba su infaltable te antes de dormir, cada noche dormía como una roca, nunca soñaba nada, si lo hacía al día siguiente no lo recordaba. Esa noche fue un tanto extraña, olvido tomar su té y se durmió con sus ropas que había vestido durante el día, estaba tan cansado que solo pudo lanzarse a su cama y como cayó se durmió.

...Estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, dormía plácidamente mientras escuchaba el sonido del viento que movía suavemente el largo pasto y las ramas de aquel árbol. El clima era perfecto, el sol iluminaba parcialmente su rostro mientras sentía el calor de este en su ó a alguien cerca, no estaba muy lejos, pero no le tomó importancia debido a que estaba bastante cómodo acostado, este alguien siguió acercándose hasta que sintió su respiración calmada y dulce sobre su rostro, una mano sobre su mejilla izquierda en un gesto cariñoso, largos cabellos que acariciaban su frente y un aroma exquisito, que inundaba sus pulmones –Debo despertar- pensé, abrí mis ojos y vi a una hermosa joven de cabello largo color castaño claro, casi mandarina,su rostro de blanco muy pálido pero con un hermoso rubor rosado en sus mejillas, sus ojos de un precioso color ámbar que en este momento se tornaba como dulce miel, me miraban amorosamente, y sus labios rojos, húmedos y entreabiertos en una cálida sonrisa que me ofrecía cariñosamente. Yo todavía embelesado ante tanta belleza, solo pude ruborizarme, ella rió notando mi rubor y me dijo –Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- acto seguido de un beso que me robó el aliento, sus labios afirmaban fuertemente los míos, moviéndolos apasionadamente, como si no hubiera mañana, un beso necesitado que buscaba todo mi amor...

Ring Ring Ring (sonido de mi alarma) despierto apago la alarma, me siento en mi cama, aún exaltado por aquel hermoso sueño y maldiciendo el momento en que mi alarma sonó.

\- Esa chica... Esa chica era hermosa...


	3. Chapter 3

_**No soy tu marioneta**_

 _ **Capítulo tres:**_

Asuna miraba triste las calles, mientras viajaba en el cómodo automóvil de la familia, en tanto llegaba a la tortuosa cita que su madre Kyouko había planeado. Conocía las intenciones de la madre, ella solo buscaba un esposo ejemplar que estuviera a la altura de su hija, Asuna había asistido a cada una de las citas que su madre dispuso, cada una presentaba a un joven diferente, pero a la vez todos iguales, solo importaba el estatus social y las apariencias, el amor pasaba a segundo, tercer o cuarto plano. Esta situación molestaba a la chica en gran manera, pero no decía nada, solo asentía sin ánimos a cada propuesta que su madre hacia.

Esta vez la cita era informal, su madre había aceptado gustosa la propuesta de Yuuya kun, heredero de una empresa multinacional de computadoras y aparatos electrónicos, además de una enorme fortuna, este sentía atracción por Asuna por lo que quería conocerla, sabía que le llevaba 8 años de diferencia en edad, puesto que Asuna tenía 18 y el 26, pero eso no le importaba, planeó todo con la señora Yuuki, ocultaría su verdadera edad a su futura prometida, aunque se lo diría durante su cita, irían a ver una película, luego a cenar, finalmente la llevaría a su departamento, ya que la madre de Asuna le había permitido intimar con su hija.

Asuna abstraída en sus pensamientos, no se fijó que había llegado al primer destino de su arreglada cita, la pequeña plaza de la ciudad, Yuuya kun quería dar un paseo por la plaza para conversar y poder conocer sus gustos antes de desarrollar el resto de la cita.

-Que tenga una buena tarde señorita Yuuki- le deseo el amable chofer con una mirada animosa.

\- Muchas... Gracias...- respondió con un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza sin ánimo de seguir con aquella farsa. La chica se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino enfrentando su desafortunado destino.

Miraba la plaza con curiosidad, los niños jugando, una pequeña llorando porque había caído del columpio, unas pequeñas saltando la cuerda... Un joven de cabello oscuro, arrodillado llorando amargamente, mientras una chica de cabello corto le palmoteaba la espalda y lo dejaba...

-Pobre chico- se dijo para sus adentros. Extrañamente sus piernas avanzaban hacia aquel muchacho, pero se detuvo porque una nueva joven le hacía compañía, además ya iba un poco tarde, no conocía a Yuuya kun por lo que no sabia como reaccionaria ante su retraso, por lo que cambió de rumbo y llegó finalmente a donde este hombre la esperaba.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con un hombre, literalmente un hombre, no había pensado que fuera tan mayor, su madre le había dicho que era joven. –Otra vez me engaño- pensó. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta totalmente indignada cuando el hombre la llama.

-Asuna!- Exclamó Yuuya. No tuvo más remedio que ir donde el joven la esperaba.

-Yuuya san- dijo con fingido animo.

-Tu madre me había dicho que eras hermosa, pero nunca imaginé que lo fueras en una forma tan perfecta, creo que hermosa te queda pequeño.- dijo Yuuya casi desnudándola con sus ojos inmensamente abiertos.

Ante tal comentario, Asuna se ruborizó, pero internamente estaba asqueada.

-Yo no pensé que tú fueras tan... -Exteriorizó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, pero aun así lo dijo -... Viejo.- suspiró pesadamente, demostrando su total desencanto.

\- Oh solo tengo 26, tú tienes 18 solo son 8 años de diferencia- dijo restándole importancia.

\- 8 años es mucho, al menos para mí.- expresó Asuna.

Yuuya notó ante tal comentario lo fría que era Asuna. Pensó- Ésta chica me costará tratar, pero aun así será mía, no pienso perder a tan hermosa criatura, aunque no me quiera, lo hará a la fuerza.-

Para romper la tensión la invita al cine, verían la película que ella quisiera, ella eligió una muy aburrida,a sabiendas que si elegía una romántica o de terror, se exponía a un ambiente más incomodo el cual Yuuya aprovecharía para intentar ligar con ella. Aun así, a pesar de que el ambiente no generaba una situación romántica, Yuuya buscaba a Asuna, sus brazos trataban de rodearla, su boca se pegaba a su rostro, sus manos intentaban tocarla.

-Odio a este tipo, no sé si es hombre o pulpo- pensaba Asuna, mientras intentaba escapar de esos brazos.

Ante el forcejeo de Asuna, Yuuya tomó fuertemente su muñeca derecha y con la mano libre atrajo para si la cabeza de la muchacha, aferrando fuerte y desesperadamente sus inexpertos labios, en un beso que terminó por asquear en gran manera a la asustada chica. Ante tal atrevimiento, Asuna golpeó el rostro de Yuuya, un manotazo certero y duro, que giró el rostro del asombrado muchacho, éste no controlo su actuar, le devolvió el golpe partiendo el labio inferior de la chica, que asustada y completamente asombrada se levanto de su asiento y dio media vuelta intentado huir de aquel agresivo hombre, solo pudo llegar a las afueras del cine, porque Yuuya enojado como estaba, tomó su brazo con fuerza y la arrastró a su auto. –Tú no te me escapas, esta noche serás mía, y no vengas con llamar a tu madre, porque ella me permitió tenerte. Así que guarda tu celular- dijo con malicia y autoridad, notando que ella estaba a punto de llamar a su madre.

-Eres un cerdo, Yuuya san. Me das asco, jamás podría estar con un hombre como tú- al decir esto Asuna pateó la entrepierna de Yuuya, quien al sentir un profundo dolor, soltó el agarre y Asuna pudo huir.

Corría desesperadamente, sentía la adrenalina palpitando en sus venas, sus piernas cansadas, su rostro cubierto de lagrimas que caían al suelo, su mente perdida en las palabras de Yuuya. –Cómo mi madre pudo permitir esto?...- seguía corriendo, dejando atrás aquel fastidioso momento.

Llegó a su enorme mansión abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó –KYOUKO! Sal y ven a darme una explicación- ante tal arrebato de su hija Kyouko salió de su oficina totalmente perpleja, nunca en sus 18 años Asuna le había levantado la voz. Pasmada la miro, pero respondió indiferente.

-Qué es lo que quieres?, no tengo tiempo para rabietas, tengo trabajo que hacer y no permitiré que una tonta niña como tú me hable con ese tono...- No pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Asuna enfadada y absolutamente triste la corto.

\- Eres mi madre y permites que me comprometa con un asqueroso hombre que es mucho mayor que yo y que para colmo me golpea e intenta abusar de mi! No entiendo tu concepto de marido ejemplar, hoy solo me presentaste, no, más bien me entregaste a un cerdo lascivo.-

-Asuna, no hables así de Yuuya Kun, él es un caballero, digno de ti, ambos comparten el mismo estatus, tienen los mismos intereses. Te casarás con él, porque así lo ordeno.- dijo con la autoridad que representaba.

\- No madre- dijo Asuna en tono decidido- Yo quiero encontrar a un hombre especial, que me quiera no por lo que tengo, sino por lo que soy. Que ame cada parte de mi, que me proteja, quiero enamorarme como una chica normal... Eso es lo que haré, buscaré a ese hombre, sé que está en algún lugar esperándome. Ya no te haré caso... Yo ya no soy tu marioneta.-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Asuna Yuuki ¡ No quiero despertar de este sueño!**_

 _ **Capítulo cuatro:**_

Asuna, una hermosa chica de cabello largo de un flamante color castaño claro casi mandarina, rostro de una diosa, ojos color miel, una nariz respingada, labios rojos invitantes, piel nívea, una figura esbelta y curvilínea, a resumidas cuentas Preciosa.

Su personalidad era atrayente, un tanto tímida, pero tenía un carácter decisivo, se hacía lo que ella decía y punto. Los tiempos en que su madre controlaba su vida habían acabado. Cuando cumplió sus 18 años le pidió a su padre un departamento para poder mudarse cuando comenzara a estudiar en la universidad, no quería seguir al lado de su madre, a pesar de que extrañaría mucho a su familia, especialmente a su padre y hermano.

Shouzou el padre de Asuna, ante el pedido de su hija sintió un poco de tristeza mezclada con orgullo, ya que no quería que su hija se mudara pero le gustaba la idea de que fuera más independiente y tomara sus propias decisiones, por lo cual acepto comprarle el departamento, con la condición de que fuera responsable, cosa que estaba demás ya que responsabilidad era lo que más tenía su hija.

Ya con 19 años, cursaba el primer año de Medicina en la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, por supuesto en contra de los deseos de su madre, quien quería que estudiara Derecho. La joven pelinaranja amaba su carrera, siempre había tenido el gusto por ayudar a su prójimo, además de ser una persona muy empática.

Sus notas eran excelentes, las mejores de su curso, fruto de su constante estudio además de sus infaltables visitas al hospital infantil de la ciudad, iba tres veces a la semana para visitar a los pequeños que gustosos la recibían como a una amiga más. Asuna trataba a los niños con sumo cuidado y ternura, en cada visita les llevaba algo para que no se aburrieran, preparaba historias y cuentos, juegos, canciones, además llevaba cuadernos y lápices para que dibujaran. La chica disfrutaba enormemente visitar a los niños, estaba decidida a ser pediatra.

No todo en la vida de Asuna era estudio, salía cada fin de semana con su amigas Rika y Keiko, la primera era su compañera mientras que la segunda estudiaba enfermería. Frecuentaban lugares como el centro comercial, algún café, y en ocasiones asistían a las fiestas que preparaba la universidad. Las tres vivían en el mismo departamento, el de Asuna, ya que ella no quería vivir sola y gozaba de la compañía de sus amigas.

Cierto día Asuna volvió a casa extremadamente cansada, luego de haber trotado unos kilómetros como hacía cada tarde, además de la larga jornada de exámenes y la visita a los pequeños del hospital. Sabía que debía estudiar con sus amigas, pero ese día no pudo.

-Chicas- dijo después de un largo bostezo –No puedo estudiar hoy con ustedes estoy muy cansada- bostezó nuevamente –Creo que tomaré un baño y me acostaré, no doy más del cansancio.-

-Asuna- dijo Rika- tenemos otra tanda de exámenes la semana que viene, no podemos darnos el lujo de no estudiar, haz un esfuerzo...- no pudo decir otra palabra porque Keiko habló.

-Rika- dijo mirándola- Asuna está muy cansada, se ha esforzado mucho y estoy segura de que mañana estudiará el doble, creo que merece un descanso, no debe sobre exigirse porque se estresara y puede que enferme.- ahora dirigiéndose a Asuna – Ve a dormir amiga, recupera tu energía, mañana será un nuevo día, y podrás estudiar lo que no estudiaste hoy- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Keiko chan- dijo la pelinaranja con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su cómodo sofá y se dirigía a tomar un baño.

-Descansa Asuna- dijo Rika – Mañana no te salvas del estudio- añadió con malicia.

Luego de tomar un relajante baño, Asuna se colocó su pijamas, secó su cabello con el secador, lavo sus dientes y se acomodó en su cómoda cama, no tardó en dormirse profundamente.

...Caminaba a través de un campo de largo y verde pasto, el sol brillaba intensamente en el claro cielo azul, el clima era perfecto. La suave brisa jugueteaba, despeinando un poco mi largo y suelto cabello. No sabía realmente donde estaba, pero mis piernas me dirigían hacia el centro de aquel campo donde había un gran árbol. Faltaban algunos metros por recorrer cuando diviso una silueta, mi corazón se agitó, sabía que debía llegar a su lado. Me acerco sigilosamente y encuentro a un joven dormido, era en extremo hermoso. Su cabello negro azabache brillaba con los reflejos del sol, algunos mechones caían ordenadamente sobre su bello rostro, sus ojos cerrados dejaban ver unas largas pestañas de idéntico color a su pelo, su tez pálida, no tanto como la de ella, sus labios entreabiertos... Me arrodillé cerca de su cabeza, más bien detrás de esta, lo miraba estudiando su rostro,toqué su mejilla ante lo cual abrió sus ojos, mi corazón se paró, ese color plata, su mirada penetrante hizo que me ruborizara. Sonreí ante el gesto del muchacho, ante lo cual el también se ruborizó.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- dije (no sé por qué lo hice), acto seguido lo besé,primero un beso tierno, luego intensificándolo, sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, no podía apartarme de él, era el mejor beso de mi vida...

Asuna! Asuna! Asuna despierta llegaremos tarde a la universidad- La voz de alarma de Keiko me separó de aquel joven, esfumando por completo mi sueño. Abrí mis ojos, vi la hora 8:05 –Ahhhhh llegaremos tarde!- me vestí rápidamente, lave mi cara, manos y dientes, arregle mi cabello y salí del departamento junto con la chicas. Tomamos nuestras bicicletas para llegar más rápido. Seguía el camino todavía inmersa en aquel sueño.

...Ese beso... Esos labios... Esos ojos... Ese joven...


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Tú**_

 _ **Capítulo cinco:**_

Narra Asuna

...Ese beso... Esos labios... Esos ojos... Ese joven...

Completamente inmersa en mis pensamientos, más bien en mi sueño, no reparé en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. El viento frío de la mañana golpeaba mi rostro, iba a toda velocidad en mi bicicleta, al doblar a la izquierda de la esquina pasó algo inesperado

Solo oí –Asuna cuidado!- pero ya era demasiado tarde choque de lleno a un muchacho que cayó de golpe al suelo, botando cada uno de sus libros. Yo también caí de mi bicicleta torpemente sobre el pobre muchacho, quien amortiguó mi golpe, me sentí realmente tonta ya que el chico estaba tendido en el suelo y yo sobre él en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Lo siento- dije con un hilo de voz, aún sin mirarlo,Todavía no me levantaba.

El chico abrió sus ojos, un tanto aturdido mientras tocaba su cabeza en la zona donde se había golpeado. Lo mire y mi corazón se detuvo –Tú- le dije asombrada. Me miró con sus ojos abiertos al máximo –Tú- me respondió, aún más asombrado. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para nosotros, para seguir admirándonos con curiosidad y anhelo.

-Asuna, ¿ Estas bien?- preguntó Rika con preocupación, en tanto llegaba a mi lado junto a Keiko, me tendió una mano que acepte para ponerme en pie. – Es el chico de mi sueño, es mucho más guapo en la realidad- Ahhhhh que estoy pensando debo ayudarlo.-

Narra Kazuto

Esa mañana salí de mi departamento un poco más tarde de lo usual, sabía que llegaría atrasado a mis clases, pero realmente no sentía preocupación ya que tocaba una materia en la que me iba muy bien. Camine unos cuantos pasos, llego a la esquina y siento el duro golpe de la delantera de una bicicleta en mi pecho. Caí azotando mi cabeza sobre la acera, lo siguiente que siento es a alguien que cae sobre mi. -Mi cabeza me duele, pero agradezco al menos amortiguar el golpe de la persona sobre mi- pienso todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento- dice una delicada voz femenina proveniente de la persona que cayó sobre mi.

Tomé mi cabeza en la zona donde me dolía, me sentía un tanto mareado, pero lo olvide cuando escucho nuevamente la dulce voz de la chica. –Tú- fue lo que dijo esta vez- Abro mis ojos y tal fue mi asombro que los abro al máximo. –Tú- respondo, seguí admirándola sin poder creer que pasaba, era ella, la hermosa chica de mi sueño.

-Asuna, ¿ Estas bien?- escucho a una muchacha que se acercaba a la escena junto a otra chica, supongo que son amigas de ella, Asuna, ese debe ser su nombre.

Narrador omnisciente

Asuna ya en pie, miraba ruborizada al joven que yacía tendido en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie.

-No te pares todavía- dijo Asuna- te marearas- permanece un instante acostado, te ayudaré a pararte cuando te sientas mejor.-

Aún perdido ante tal sorpresa Kazuto dijo –Creo que ya me siento bien, no puedo faltar a clases, ya voy retrasado, aunque no importa mucho, pero al menos quiero llegar.- intentando ponerse en pie Asuna se acercó se sentó en la acera, puso la cabeza del muchacho sobre sus piernas y le dijo –tranquilo, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte mientras te recuperas del golpe, ha sido mi culpa y lo siento mucho, por eso tomo la responsabilidad de permanecer mientras te sientes mejor.-

Kazuto ante tales palabras y tal acción se sonrojó en gran manera, tanto que parecía un tomate.

-Chicas- dijo Asuna- vayan a sus clases, yo las alcanzo luego.-

-Pero Asuna!- respondió Keiko- no podemos dejarte.

-Tranquila Keiko chan, Asuna está bien, deja que ayude a ese chico, recibió un gran golpe, ya estamos un tanto retrasadas.- dijo Rika tranquilizando a Keiko.

-Asuna- ahora se dirigió a su amiga- deberías llevar al muchacho al departamento, para que descanse un poco, revisa si recibió algún trauma un poco más grave, si es así no dudes en llevarlo al hospital.- dijo Rika en tono preocupado- Bueno, suerte- agregó- Keiko apresúrate.-

Juntas tomaron sus respectivas bicicletas y emprendieron su camino a la universidad.

Asuna miró el pálido rostro del joven, se paró, recogió los libros del joven, su bolso, todas sus pertenencias, las situó en la parte de atrás de la bicicleta y se dirigió al chico.

-Puedo llevarte a mi casa, si lo deseas.- dijo la pelinaranja.

Kazuto la miró y dijo –no te preocupes vivo a unos pasos de aquí, en ese edificio- apuntando a la enorme edificación que se erguía en medio de la cuadra.

-Bueno entonces te llevo- dijo Asuna- Ya puedes pararte?.-

Kazuto asintió. Asuna se acercó, le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, el joven se tambaleó un poco, pero Asuna lo retuvo, rodeó su varonil cadera con un brazo, él apoyó su brazo en los hombros de ella, mientras que Asuna tomaba la bicicleta con su mano libre.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al edificio, Asuna aseguró su bicicleta, saco las pertenencias de ella y juntos se dirigieron al departamento del muchacho.

Subieron en ascensor, el chico aún abrazado torpemente a la chica, quien abochornada tenía su rostro igual o más rojo que la tonalidad de su cabello. Llegaron a la habitación del chico, y ella con sumo cuidado lo depositó en su cama.

-No te asustes por lo que haré- le advirtió- estudio medicina aunque voy en primero se mucho- dijo orgullosa. Comenzó a revisar al muchacho, quien miraba impaciente. Tomó su cabeza, palpando alguna herida. –Nada- dijo aliviada- Revisó sus brazos, solo algunos rasguños superficiales, que no tardó en limpiar y cubrir con banditas. Pasó por su torso, palpando sobre la ropa – Qué cuerpo tiene! Su torso está completamente marcado.- pensó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. –Nada- repitió sonrojada.

Kazuto cada vez más nervioso ante el tacto de la preciosa pelinaranja, mientras ella acercaba sus manos a sus piernas, él la detuvo –C-Creo que n-no me hice da-daño en las piernas- tartamudeo nervioso.

Asuna lo miró tiernamente –Bueno-dijo –Puedo revisar tu espalda?- preguntó profesionalmente.

-S-Sí- respondió tímidamente.

Kazuto se sentó en la cama y ella se acercó a su espalda, tocando cada zona –Igual de marcada que su abdomen- pensó abochornada. No noto nada extraño en aquella perfecta espalda, así que dejó que el joven se recostara.

-Creo que estás bien, no tienes ninguna lesión grave, un poco de reposo y un antiinflamatorio te dejaran en perfectas condiciones, pero me temo que no podrás ir a la universidad hoy- dijo Asuna con una voz muy dulce pero a la vez imperativa.

-Muchas gracias doctora- dijo Kazuto de forma divertida.

-Oh vamos, no me des las gracias, fue mi culpa que estés así, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudarte, lo siento mucho- añadió la chica.

-No lo sientas, gracias a eso te conocí, ahora podré atenderme gratis en la consulta médica- dijo guiñándole un ojo, ante lo cual Asuna sonrió como una tonta. –A propósito ¿Como te llamas?- dijo Kazuto.

-Asuna Yuuki... Y tu?- preguntó.

-Kazuto Kirigaya, un placer conocerte Yuuki san- dijo Kazuto.

-Dime Asuna- dijo la chica- ¿ Por qué dije eso?- pensó avergonzada.

-Muy bien, pero si tú me dices Kazuto- agregó el pelinegro.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo más, tal vez por vergüenza o incomodidad. Ambos pensado en su sueño, querían hablar de aquello, pero pensaban que era algo muy ilógico... O podía ser el destino. Sí, debía ser el destino que los unió primero en un hermoso sueño, luego en un torpe pero afortunado accidente.

Kazuto abrió sus boca para decir algo referente a su idílico sueño- Tú...- pero fue cortado por Asuna, quien levantándose dijo – Creo que ya estás mejor, es hora de que me vaya, tengo clase de microbiología y no puedo faltar porque la siguiente semana tengo examen.

Kazuto la miró triste – Bueno- dijo sin ganas – Pero te volveré a ver? – levanto la cabeza, buscando los ojos de la chica, encontrándolos con un brillo notorio de sinceridad.

-Espero que si- respondió la pelinaranja, regalándole una bella sonrisa que dejó embobado a aquel muchacho.

-Me puedes dar tu numero de teléfono?, si no te molesta, claro... Para poder salir un día, si dispones de algo de tiempo... M-Me gu-gustaría c-conocerte más.- Añadió tímido y un tanto avergonzado, mientras se rascaba nervioso su mejilla derecha.

...

Asuna se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el joven, lo pensó un momento –Como no darle mi numero si con solo verlo me derrito por el, además es el hombre de mi sueño, quiero conocerlo más por supuesto, quiero saber si sus labios saben mejor que en mi sueño- Ahhh como pienso tales cosas- Afortunadamente ninguno de sus alocados pensamientos salió de sus labios, sólo asintió tímidamente entregando su celular al pelinegro, quien diestramente desbloqueo la pantalla y agregó su numero en el aparato, le devolvió su celular y le entregó el propio para que ella repitiera la anterior acción.

-Muchas gracias Asuna, no pienso perder este celular porque ahora tiene algo preciado.- dijo enérgicamente. – Pero me aprenderé tu numero de memoria por si eso llega a pasar- agregó.

Asuna no daba más de abochornada, solo rió tontamente y asintió. –Hasta pronto Kazuto kun- dijo mientras se acercaba y tiernamente besaba la mejilla del joven, quien se sonrojó tanto que pronto saldría humo de sus orejas.

La chica salió del departamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y solo escucho la alegre voz del muchacho que decía -¡ Es el mejor día de mi vida!- sonrío ante tal exclamación y se alejó

Caminando a paso rápido, algo cambió en su rostro... Sus ojos, esos ojos color ámbar ya no estaban apagados, tenían un fuerte brillo, una nueva llama... Amor.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Quiero una cita contigo**_

 _ **Capítulo seis:**_

Narra Kazuto

Realmente no quería que ella se fuera, debo llamarla, no espera Kazuto solo se fue hace cinco minutos, espera hasta la tarde, cuando sean las seis la llamas... ¿Qué hora es?... Las 11:30... Ashhh... Falta demasiado... Dormiré un rato.

Narrador omnisciente

Kazuto no pudo dormir, pensaba demasiado en ella, la chica del afortunado accidente, cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba. ¿cómo podría dormir si sus pensamientos revoloteaban alocadamente en su enamorada cabeza? Porque así fue, para Kazuto fue amor a primera vista, aunque en realidad fue a primer sueño.

Mientras Kazuto intentaba dormir Asuna estaba en su clase de microbiología en la universidad, aunque solo en presencia ya que su mente estaba con Kazuto, totalmente desconectada de la clase, pero que podría hacer si con solo ver los penetrantes ojos del pelinegro cayó rendida, no sabía qué era el amor hasta que conoció a Kazuto.

-Kazuto...- dijo suspirando Asuna.

-Asuna?...Asuna?...- dijo Rika mientras pasaba una mano frente al rostro de la chica, intentando llamar su atención- Qué te pasa? Por qué dices Kazuto? Quién es Kazuto?

Volviendo en sí- Oh Rika, pasa algo?... Que me decías?-

-Te pregunto qué Quien es Kazuto, acabas de decir ese nombre- respondió Rika con interés.

-Kazuto... Kazuto es el chico que atropellé hoy en la mañana- dijo sonrojándose, cosa que Rika notó.

-Ya veo... Jijijijiji... Asuna se ha enamorado- dijo burlándose

Aún más sonrojada – Qué dices Rika, solo es un buen chico me agradó bastante y... Espero verle pronto, dijo que me invitaría a salir.

-Uhhhhhh! Entonces le gustaste, seguramente lo flechaste, con todos tus encantos...- No pudo continuar de molestarla ya que el profesor de la clase les llamó la atención.

-Yuuki-san, Shinozaki- san, esto es una sala de clases no un salón de té para que conversen, por favor silencio o se retiran del aula- dijo el maestro mientras todos las miraban con cara de pocos amigos por haber interrumpido la clase.

-Lo siento mucho maestro, no se volverá a repetir por favor continúe su clase- dijo Asuna más roja que nunca, ocultando su rostro con su largo cabello.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, llegó el momento de ir casa Asuna tomó su bicicleta y junto con sus amigas emprendió el viaje a su departamento. Al llegar se sentó en un sofá con sus amigas y platicaron acerca del misterioso chico del accidente.

-Como se llama?- preguntó Keiko

-kirigaya Kazuto- dijo Asuna con una mano en el pecho conteniendo un suspiro.

-Como es?- Es apuesto? Le hiciste un examen físico? Tiene buen cuerpo? Edad?- la invadió Rika, sonrojando aún más a Asuna.

-Rika! – exclamó Asuna

Oh vamos! Tienes que contarnos más detalles de él, se veía muy guapo, esos ojos, esos ojos enamoran a cualquiera- dijo Rika sonrojada.- Cuéntanos más sobre él.

-Siii, por favor- rogó Keiko

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Asuna

-Bueno, ya vieron su rostro, tiene una mirada plateada penetrante, es como si te hipnotizara. Su cabello negro azabache, ligeramente largo pero siempre ordenado. Su piel es blanca un tanto pálida. Y sí, tiene un buen cuerpo, se nota que hace ejercicio porque tiene un abdomen marcado, su espalda trabajada y sus brazos muy fuertes. Edad? No sé cuántos años tiene, supongo que mi edad o un tanto mayor, espero que me lo diga cuando lo vuelva a ver.- lo describió imaginando cada facción de aquel chico que se robaba su atención.

-Lo verás nuevamente?- preguntó ansiosa Keiko.

-Bueno Kazuto kun dijo que quería volver a verme, incluso me dio su numero telefónico, también pidió el mío- contestó Asuna levemente sonrojada.

-Awwww es tan romántico- dijo Keiko de una forma muy tierna.

-Yo también quiero enamorarme- dijo Rika triste.

-Ya verás que cuando menos esperes alguien llegara a ti- dijo Asuna.

…

Los chicos habían llegado a la casa de Kazuto un tanto preocupados porque éste no había llegado a clases, Kazuto los recibió con extrema alegría a punto de explotar por contarles la maravillosa experiencia que había vivido durante la mañana y por supuesto la hermosa chica que había conocido.

-Qué te pasó Kazuto? ¿Por qué faltaste hoy? El profesor preguntó por su alumno estrella- dijo Klein.

-No te imaginas lo que me pasó- respondió Kazuto.

El pelinegro procedió a contar lo ocurrido durante la mañana su sueño, el accidente, cómo conoció a Asuna, los detalles del cuidado que ella le dio, además de obviamente describir cómo era la hermosa chica.

-QUÉ?!- dijeron al unísono Klein y Agil, los dos bastante asombrados, ya que Kazuto a pesar de ser guapo no tenía fama de ser un joven deseado por las chicas, más bien era muy tímido.

-Eso- dijo Kazuto –Conocí a una hermosa pelinaranja llamada Asuna, estudia medicina y es la muchacha más bella que he conocido.

-Esto es una obra del destino Kazu-kun- dijo Klein- si la viste en tus sueños y luego la conoces en la vida real debe ser que ella es para ti.

-Concuerdo con Klein- dijo Agil- Esa chica será la indicada para ti amigo, y bien volverás a verla?- añadió

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Kazuto con una gran sonrisa- a propósito debo llamarla. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 6:37- dijo Klein

-Ahhhh el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando hablo con ustedes- dijo tomando su cabeza con una mano y sacando su celular del bolsillo con la otra.

Kazuto marcó el número de teléfono de Asuna y espero a que ella contestara

…

Asuna conversaba con sus amigas cuando su celular sonó sobre la mesa, todas callaron, mirando inquietas el celular que no paraba de sonar. Asuna tomó el aparato y con una sonrisa en el rostro contestó

-Aló? –

-H-hola Asuna san, s-soy yo Ki-Kirigaya Ka-Kazuto

-Sí lo sé, ¿como te sientes ahora? ¿estas mejor? ¿te duele algo?.- lo invadió con preguntas.

-Después de que m-me c-cuidaste estoy mucho me-mejor, muchas gracias, tú c-como e-estás?

-Yo muy bien, y no me agradezcas fui yo la culpable de tu caída, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y fue un gusto cuidarte.

-... S-si?

-Sí Kazuto, me gustó mucho ayudarte, es mi deber como futura doctora- soltó una risita

-Me gusta tu risa, es muy dulce.-

-Mooooo me sonrojas, bueno que deseas Kazuto kun?.-

-Ahhhh eto, yo mepreguntabasiqueriassalireldomingoconmigo?!.- dijo todo muy rápido, se le notaba nervioso.

-Qué? Dilo más lento, no entendí nada.- respondió confundida.

-Que me preguntaba si querías salir el domingo conmigo.- dijo más calmado.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.- era todo lo que esperaba desde que conoció al muchacho.

-De verdad?-asombrado

-Si kazu kun, me gustaría mucho salir contigo.- reiteró feliz.

-Entonces qué tal si me das tu dirección y paso el domingo temprano en la mañana a buscarte, digo para aprovechar al máximo nuestra cita.-

-Cita?- se sonroja

-L-lo siento n-nuestra s-salida- dijo avergonzado

-Está bien Kazu kun será una cita, estaba bromeando, y me parece una idea excelente, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo para conocerte y conversar.- le da su dirección

-Muchas gracias Asuna san, te veo el domingo- dice Kazuto

-De nada Kazuto kun, gracias por invitarme.-

-Adiós Asuna, espero con ansias el domingo.-

-Hasta pronto Kazuto kun, yo también esperare con ansias.-

Ambos cortaron la llamada y fueron molestados por sus amigos, pero estaban realmente felices por su primera cita que nada de lo que ellos dijeron importó. Con sus corazones plenos pasaron el resto de la semana con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: ansias, nerviosismo, felicidad, emoción, agonía, desesperación... Amor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cita (parte 1)**_

 _ **Capítulo siete:**_

Narrador omnisciente

La semana pasó rápidamente para Asuna y Kazuto, quienes solo querían verse otra vez. El ansiado día llegó ante ellos...

Kazuto despertó muy temprano, eran alrededor de las seis de la mañana cuando abrió sus ojos sin poder volver a cerrarlos, no podía volver a dormir debido a sus crecientes nervios.

-Ahhhh... Que haré si arruino todo?... Soy un desastre con las relaciones interpersonales. Desde lo que pasó con ella...- recordando aquel triste momento con Shino- No tengo confianza en mí mismo para poder acercarme lo suficiente a una chica. Pero Asuna... Asuna es distinta- se dijo emocionado -Toda ella me inspira confianza, me siento seguro cuando la veo... Solo espero no arruinar nuestra primera cita, digo primera porque sé que habrá más de una- añadió sonriendo. – Bueno, ya es hora de que me levante y prepare para este fabuloso día.

El chico salió de su habitación y entró directo a su baño, tomó una ducha que duró media hora, luego se afeitó, lavo sus dientes y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto para vestirse.

Eligió un jeans azul, una polera blanca ajustada que dejaba notar su marcado abdomen, unas zapatillas estilo converse de color negro y su preciada chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Realmente se veía muy guapo, sintiéndose satisfecho con su apariencia salió de su departamento se colocó su casco negro, subió a su motocicleta y emprendió el viaje hacia el departamento de la pelinaranja, sin notar que el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Se detuvo en una florería y compró un ramo de girasoles. Solo le tomó quince minutos llegar a la casa de Asuna, Subió a saltos las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado, tocó el timbre y esperó. Nadie salió. Tocó el timbre nuevamente y la puerta se abrió.

-A-Asu... No tú no eres Asuna... – tristemente dijo el chico.

Con cara de pocos amigos- No- dijo un señor bajo y regordete- aquí no vive Asuna, creo que te equivocaste de departamento. ¿ Cuál es el número de su departamento?- preguntó enojado.

Un tanto asustado –Pues...-mirando el número que estaba a un lado de la puerta – ...El 966- añadió avergonzado, puesto que el número indicado en el departamento era el 699.

-Qué tonto eres niño... Éste es el 699- apuntando con enojo al letrero. – Acabas de despertarme un domingo, mi día libre... Ni siquiera te sabes los números eres un estúpido niñato...-

-Disculpe señor, no fue mi intención, lo siento mucho.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió avergonzado escaleras arriba

-Creo que comencé el día con el pie izquierdo- pensaba el muchacho.

Subió tres pisos, dobló hacia la derecha y al final del pasillo encontró el ansiado número.

-966 – dijo alegremente. Tocó el timbre una vez, una chica de pelo castaño con dos coletas y un somnoliento rostro le abrió.

-Hola- dijo Kazuto

-Hola- dijo Keiko tras un largo bostezo.

-Soy Kirigaya Kazuto, vengo por Asuna, está ella aquí?.-

Ante lo dicho Keiko miró con asombro corrió hacia el interior del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El joven se quedó desconcertado, posando su cabeza en la puerta.

-Asuna! Asuna! Despierta! – gritaba Keiko, mientras mecía a la chica que plácidamente dormía.

-Keiko chan... Dijo Asuna abriendo sus ambarinos ojos- Qué sucede? Por qué me despiertas? Es muy temprano...- volviendo a dormirse

-Asuna...despierta ya. Kazuto Kirigaya está aquí! Así que levántate- ordenó desesperadamente Keiko, ante lo cual Asuna se sentó de golpe en la cama, abriendo enormes sus ojos.

-QUÉ?! ... Ahhhhh debo prepararme... Qué hago Keiko ayúdame... – Asuna estaba un tanto alterada – Por favor dile que me espere, no tardaré.-

Keiko salió rápidamente de la habitación, corrió hacia la puerta y dejó entrar al joven.

-Podrías sentarte aquí mientras esperas por Asuna- dijo Keiko, invitando al chico a tomar asiento en el elegante sofá de la sala.

Kazuto tomó asiento, miró a su alrededor sorprendido ante tanto lujo, además del tamaño del lugar. – Sin duda este departamento es mucho más espacioso que el mío, pero es un tanto obvio, es uno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad. Seguramente Asuna proviene de una familia pudiente, espero que no tenga problemas de estar con un chico como yo, mi familia es de clase media, no tenemos mucho dinero, pero mis padres trabajan duro para sacarnos adelante a mi y a mi hermana- pensó Kazuto un tanto nervioso.

Keiko trajo una taza de té y galletas para el muchacho, quien recibió gustoso lo que ella había preparado.

-Muchas gracias...- Kazuto no sabía su nombre

-Keiko, me llamo Ayano Keiko- dijo la castaña.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Ayano san- dijo Kazuto

-Por nada... Asuna saldrá en unos minutos, creo que llegaste demasiado temprano- dijo Keiko sonriendo nerviosa, Kazuto le resultó en extremo apuesto.

Kazuto miró su celular, el cual indicaba que eran exactamente las 7:30 de la mañana. –Lo siento mucho- dijo avergonzado- no reparé en la hora, estaba muy emocionado por ver a Asuna- añadió con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, cosa que advirtió la pequeña castaña.

-Veo que te gusta mucho mi amiga, solo se cuidadoso con ella, respétala y quiérela como ella merece. No ha tenido muy buenas experiencias, por lo que es un tanto frágil. Te advierto si le haces algo te las verás conmigo y con Rika. – añadió mostrando su pequeño puño.

La imagen y las palabras amenazantes de la chica provocó más ternura que miedo en Kazuto quien añadió –No te preocupes Ayano san, no quiero hacerle daño a tu amiga, no podría, desde que la vi siento que no puedo estar sin ella... Es como el oxigeno, necesario para mi vida.

-Awwwwwwwwww- fue lo único que pudo decir Keiko bastante emocionada por las palabras del pelinegro.

Asuna llegó a la sala donde Keiko y Kazuto conversaban, Kazuto la miró detenidamente, luego se paró embobado ante la belleza que tenía en frente. La pelinaranja lucia realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, sus piernas blancas largas y estilizadas, su figura esbelta, sus pies calzaban unas sandalias bajas de color café, una chaqueta del mismo color de sus sandalias cubría su pequeña espalda, dos delicadas trenzas unidas detrás adornaban su cabeza. – Oh por Dios qué bella es- pensó todavía observándola con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder además de su mandíbula desencajada.

-Hola Kazuto kun- dijo alegremente Asuna, cuando por fin se acercó al chico.

-H-hola A-Asuna, t-te ves h-hermosa hoy, bueno s-siempre t-te v-ves hermosa, p-pero h-hoy creo q-que q-quedaré ciego p-por t-tanta b-belleza- dijo tartamudo y totalmente ruborizado. Le extendió el ramo de girasoles y la chica lo aceptó.

-Muchas gracias Kazuto kun, son hermosos, los pondré en agua.- la chica colocó las flores en un florero, le puso abundante agua y lo ubicó en el centro de la mesa de la sala.

-Bueno, nos vamos?- preguntó el chico nervioso

-Por supuesto, esperé con ansias esté día- y sin más tomó el brazo del chico y se dirigió a la puerta.- Adiós Keiko chan, despídeme de Rika.

-Adiós Asuna, diviértete- dijo la pequeña castaña

-Adiós Ayano san, muchas gracias por el té- se despidió Kazuto con una pequeña reverencia.

-Adiós Kirigaya san, un gusto conocerte- dijo Keiko

-El gusto fue mío.- dijo mientras salía con la joven tomada de su brazo

Asuna mientras salían bajó su mano por el brazo del muchacho, rozó con sus dedos los dedos de él y los entrelazó. Kazuto ante tal acción apretó suavemente su mano y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto, un revoloteo de mariposas se hizo presente en su estómago, nunca había tomado la mano de una chica.

-Nunca quiero soltar tu mano- pensó

Por su parte Asuna no sabía porqué había actuado de esa manera, ella no era muy cariñosa con los chicos que se le acercaban, pero Kazuto había entrado a su vida y al parecer era para quedarse. Sonrío tontamente mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la mano masculina. –Nunca soltaré tu mano- pensó.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cita (parte 2)**_

 _ **Capítulo siete (parte 2)**_

Aún tomados de la mano llegaron al lugar donde Kazuto había dejado su motocicleta. Caballerosamente soltó la mano de la joven, acomodó el largo pelo de la chica hacia atrás y colocó un casco de color blanco en esa perfecta cabeza, él puso uno de color negro sobre su ordenado cabello, subió a la motocicleta y ayudó a la muchacha a ubicarse tras de sí. Asuna rodeó con sus delgados brazos el torso de aquel chico, se apegó a su espalda, ubico su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Kazuto acercando su curiosa nariz al cuello del pelinegro. – Hueles de maravilla- pensó. Acercó sus labios y dio un pequeño beso en la pálida piel del cuello del chico, quien se retorció ante tal gesto. Kazuto sonrojado agradeció llevar el casco puesto.

-Quieres tomar desayuno?- preguntó al fin rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, tengo hambre, no alcancé a comer algo ya que cierta persona llegó demasiado temprano a mi casa- añadió mostrando enojo, pero realmente estaba bromeando.

-Lo siento- dijo agachando su cabeza – La verdad es que no noté la hora hasta que ya había llegado, solo quería verte, creo que las ansias me jugaron una mala pasada.

-Qué tierno, bueno me agradó que llegaras muy temprano porque tendremos más tiempo para disfrutar- añadió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Está bien, entonces primera parada "Cafetería Central" – diciendo esto emprendieron su viaje hacia la pintoresca cafetería ubicada a unos minutos del edificio de la chica.

Asuna estuvo abrazada al muchacho todo el tiempo de su edificio a la cafetería –Me encanta su aroma, me encanta su calor, es un calor familiar que te produce ganas de no soltarlo, abrazarlo es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida, no lo conozco mucho pero me siento segura junto a él, no quiero dejarlo.- estos pensamientos revoloteaban por la cabeza de la ruborizada muchacha.

Kazuto bajó de la moto y tomó la mano de Asuna para que bajara, se quitaron los cascos y entraron al pequeño pero acogedor lugar. Eligieron una mesa cercana a la ventana, se sentaron y ordenaron su desayuno.

-Buenos días jóvenes, Bienvenidos a "Cafetería Central" ¿ Qué desean ordenar?- preguntó alegremente la mesera.

-Pastel de chocolate y un capuchino- dijeron al unísono. Se miraron asombrados un momento y rompieron a reír, la mesera los miró entretenida.

-Pero qué linda pareja- dijo – Son una ternura- los miró unos segundos, estudiándolos –En verdad una hermosa pareja- dijo mientras se alejaba a la cocina.

Los rostros de Kazuto y Asuna estaban rojos a más no poder. –Espero que no te haya molestado lo que dijo la mesera- dijo el joven.

-P-Para n-nada- tartamudeo Asuna aún nerviosa.

Sin duda el comentario de la mesera había dejado una atmósfera un tanto incómoda entre ellos, el silencio se prolongó, ninguno sabía qué decir. La mujer trajo sus desayunos y ambos se dispusieron a comer, todavía sin decir nada. Hasta que Kazuto enfrentando su timidez valerosamente se decidió por romper aquel tortuoso silencio.

-Y bien... Qué edad tienes Asuna?, creo que no te lo había preguntado.- añadió al fin.

-Tengo 19... Y tú?- preguntó

-También tengo 19- respondió Kazuto con notoria alegría en sus ojos al saber que coincidían en edad.

-El día del accidente me dijiste que ibas a clases... Qué estudias? Y dónde lo haces?- preguntó Asuna con interés.

-Estudio Ingeniería en informática y mecatrónica, en la Universidad de Tokio- dijo con orgullo el pelinegro

-Ohhh eres un nerd- lo molestó Asuna- pero uno bastante guapo y tierno- agregó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. –Por qué mi mente no tiene filtro?! Debes callar Asuna, Qué pensará de ti?- pensó abrumada la chica.

-Jajajajajajaja sí soy un nerd de las computadoras, y gracias por el cumplido, aunque n-no soy t-tan l-lindo c-como tú- agregó rascando una de sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Asuna sonrojada, tomó un pedazo de pastel y lo puso en su boca, masticando ansiosa dijo- Mmmmm que rico este pastel.-

-Por qué me pone tan nerviosa? A este paso solo terminare diciendo estupideces- pensó Asuna con terror.

-Sí, este pastel es muy rico, cuando tengo deseos de comer algo dulce siempre vengo aquí y lo ordeno- añadió Kazuto sonriendo

Asuna lo miró embobada –Esa sonrisa tan sincera, sus dientes perfectos, sus labios...- pensaba absolutamente embelesada mientras que Kazuto pasaba una mano delante de su rostro para llamar su atención

-Asuna?

-Ahh? Qué? Si? Pasa algo?- preguntó avergonzada

-Te pregunté si querías ir al parque para que caminemos un rato y disfrutemos de una conversación... Quieres ir? – dijo Kazuto con brillo en sus ojos, esperando una respuesta afirmativa

-Sí me encantaría- dijo Asuna

Kazuto se dirigió a la caja de la cafetería y pagó la cuenta, abrió la puerta para que Asuna saliera y cerró tras de sí. Anduvieron 15 minutos en la moto y finalmente llegaron al hermoso parque. Verde pasto cubría la tierra, grandes cerezos daban su sombra a cada pareja que se sentaba en las bancas del centro del lugar. Asuna y Kazuto se sentaron en una banca que se ubicaba en la zona de juego observando a los pequeños que alegres disfrutaban de cada atracción. Se sentaron muy juntos, la pelinaranja apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, suspirando por fin dijo

-Esto te parecerá loco... Pero yo ya te había visto antes- esperó a que el chico le dijera algo.

-Si? Dónde?- dijo Kazuto fingiendo no saber, aunque sabía a lo que ella se refería.

-Te vi en mis sueños... La noche anterior al día del accidente tuve un extraño sueño...- procedió a relatar el idílico sueño de aquel día, Kazuto la miraba un tanto impresionado, cuando hubo terminado su relato el joven dijo.

-Sabes Asuna, esto no me parece nada loco, yo también soñé contigo el día antes de nuestro accidente, soñé exactamente lo mismo que tú, supongo que es obra del destino, nunca había escuchado que dos personas soñaran lo mismo, y mucho menos que fueran a encontrarse en él vida real, pero así pasó con nosotros. Eres mi afortunado accidente.

Asuna no podía creer lo que oía, pero fue tanta la emoción que rodeó con sus brazos la cabeza del chico y lo besó, los labios del chico eran suaves pero un tanto tiesos, notaba que no tenía experiencia besando pero no le importó, movió lentamente sus labios esperando que el chico le correspondiera cosa que pasó unos segundos después, tímidamente el joven movió sus labios de forma lenta en sincronía con los de la chica, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él en un gesto un tanto brusco, intensificó el beso tomando la cabeza de la chica con una mano que antes tomaba su cintura, la besaba con notoria pasión, como si fuera a moldearse a la chica, no quería separar sus labios de los de ella, pero nuestro organismo tiene necesidades básicas como respirar, así que se separaron un momento para tomar aire, pero sus frentes reposaban una en la otra mientras se transmitían una profunda mirada llena de amor.

-Besarte en la realidad fue mucho mejor que besarte en mis sueños- dijo Asuna

-Lo mismo pienso- dijo Kazuto tocando con su pulgar los labios de la chica- tus labios realmente son adictivos- tras añadir esto, besó tiernamente los labios de la pelinaranja, un beso sin segundas intenciones, realmente puro, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, dejó de besarla y le preguntó contra sus labios sin apartar su plateada mirada de los ambarinos ojos de la chica- Sé que sólo te conozco hace unos días, y que es un tanto apresurado pero ¿ Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de la comisura de los ojos de Asuna quien emocionada apresó nuevamente los labios del muchacho –Sí- decía mientras soltaba sus labios y los volvía a besar- Sí, infinitas veces Sí.- Después de incontables besos soltó al muchacho quien agitado dijo

-Haré todo lo posible para que seas la novia más feliz del mundo... Mi primera, única y última novia.-

-Primera?- preguntó asombrada, no podía creer que tan apuesto chico no hubiera tenido una novia antes que ella.

-Sí y la última- añadió orgulloso, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Tú también eres mi primer novio Kazuto, y espero que también seas el último.-

Se abrazaron durante un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, no necesitaban decir algo para saber que sentía el otro, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kazuto miró su celular y notó que era una hora apropiada para almorzar.

-Donde quieres almorzar?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Ya es hora de comer?, que rápido pasa el tiempo... Ammm hay un lugar que está en la siguiente cuadra, es un lugar muy familiar de comida italiana, la lasaña que hacen es deliciosa.

-Lasaña?!... Vamos!- dijo emocionado, tomando la mano de la chica se dispusieron a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

-Otro gusto en común- dijo Asuna

-Nada podría gustarme más que tú- dijo el muchacho mientras rodeaba a la chica por su pequeña cintura.

Comieron de la exquisita lasaña del lugar, no bien terminaron Kazuto pagó la cuenta y le preguntó a su querida pelinaranja si quería patinar sobre hielo.

-Kazu nunca he patinado sobre hielo, no sé cómo hacerlo- respondió la chica

-Tranquila yo te enseñaré- la calmó el muchacho

Caminaron las dos cuadras que separaban el restaurant del centro de patinaje, Kazuto pagó dos entradas para usar una de las pistas, una que curiosamente estaba vacía. El pelinegro calzó sus patines y ayudó a la pelinaranja con los suyos.

-Muy bien- dijo Kazuto tomando una mano de Asuna la ayudó a caminar hacia la pista.

-Patinar no es tan difícil como parece, yo seré tu apoyo así que no temas, no dejaré que caigas.- dijo inspirándole confianza a la chica que miraba un tanto asustada.

Dieron una primera vuelta tomados de la mano, Kazuto la guiaba tranquilamente por el borde de la pista. Cuando Asuna fue ganando confianza en sus pies comenzó a moverse por el medio de la pista seguida por Kazuto, quien no perdía la vista de ella, asegurándose de que ella no cayera. Asuna seguía patinando, pero en un momento se enredó en sus propios pies y estuvo a punto de caer, obviamente no fue así ya que el pelinegro llegó a su auxilio y mucho antes de que ella cayera la rodeó desde atrás con sus fuertes brazos y la contuvo.

-Te dije que no te dejaría caer- susurró a su oído, Asuna sintió el cosquilleo de aquellas palabras que se perdieron en sus oídos y dio media vuelta frente a su querido pelinegro rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y posó su frente en la de él. De fondo se escuchaba la canción "Thousand years" de Christina Perri, el momento no podía ser más perfecto, Kazuto rodeó la cintura de su pelinaranja y juntos bailaron lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

( cantaba Asuna al oído de Kazuto)

Al término de la canción Kazuto miró amorosamente a su chica y la besó, un beso que fue mejor que el primero, un beso que paró la respiración de Asuna. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida entera.- susurró contra los rojizos labios de la chica.

-También eres lo mejor de mi vida, nunca antes había experimentado el revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago, contigo siento eso a cada momento...- Kazuto la calló con otro beso, mientras giraban en el mismo lugar.

-Su tiempo ha terminado- dijo el joven encargado de la pista, interrumpiendo el beso de la enamorada pareja.

-Está bien... Ya salimos- dijo Kazuto malhumorado.

Salieron del centro de patinaje abrazados, caminaron sin rumbo llegando frente a un cine.

-Quieres ver una película?- preguntó Kazuto

-Siiiiii!- dijo Asuna

-Vamos- llegaron a la boletería y Kazuto compró dos entradas para una película de terror que estaba en estreno, sin saber que Asuna le temía a todo lo relacionado con terror.

-Asuna veremos una película de terror- dijo Kazuto alegremente.

-Qué?! No, no puedo, me da miedo- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Le temes al terror?- dijo Kazuto aguantando la risa

-No te rías, no seas malo- dijo haciendo otro puchero

-Vamos, no temas yo te protegeré, si sientes que ya no puedes ver nos iremos.- dijo Kazuto mientras atraía a la chica a su pecho.

-Está bien- dijo contra el pecho del muchacho

Compraron palomitas y dos refrescos, fueron a la sala donde recién comenzaba la película, se ubicaron en la fila del medio y se sentaron, Kazuto rodeaba a la pelinaranja con su fuerte brazo.

Asuna se tapaba los ojos por momentos, pero fue la primera vez que no tuvo miedo de una película de terror, Quizás porque era más adulta, quizás porque era más madura, no, ninguna de estas era la razón, la verdadera razón era aquel chico que la abrazaba, aquel pelinegro que le inspiraba confianza y seguridad, aquel muchacho que la protegía, Kazuto su novio, Sí, su novio.

Al término de la película se dirigieron al exterior del cine, el cielo estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna bañaba las calles poco iluminadas. Tomados de la mano caminaron de regreso al parque, lugar donde Kazuto había dejado su motocicleta. El trayecto fue silencioso, ambos contemplándose sin decir palabra, solo miradas cómplices del amor que nacía entre ellos.

Llegaron al pequeño parque, el pelinegro tomó el casco blanco y repitiendo la acción de aquella mañana tiernamente lo puso en la cabeza de su chica, él se colocó el suyo, subió a su motocicleta y ayudó a la pelinaranja a subirse en la parte de atrás. Kazuto emprendió camino devuelta al departamento de Asuna, quien abrazada firmemente a su torso se había quedado dormida en un momento del viaje.

Kazuto estacionó su moto frente al enorme edificio, soltó las manos de la muchacha, bajó y la despertó.

-Asuna... Asuna... Despierta, hemos llegado a tu edificio.- decía Kazuto mientras la movía. La chica abrió sus ojos y se quitó el casco, el pelinegro la ayudó a bajar.

-Hemos llegado- le repitió

-No quiero subir, quiero estar contigo- dijo Asuna haciendo un puchero

Kazuto miró divertido, ese puchero era muy tierno, por lo que besó los labios fruncidos de la chica, los cuales se relajaron recibiendo aquellos cálidos labios del joven.

-Vamos arriba Asuna, tus amigas estarán preocupadas porque todavía no llegas- argumentó Kazuto.

-Quieres dejarme?- dijo Asuna triste.

-No, tonta, por nada del mundo te dejaría, pero ya es tarde y debes descansar- dijo Kazuto

-Está bien, subamos, pero dame otro beso- dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-No puedo decir que no ante semejante propuesta- dijo mientras con ambas manos tomaba la cabeza de la chica y apresaba sus adictivos labios en una danza que no quería terminar.

Subieron las escaleras para tener un poco más de tiempo juntos, llegaron al departamento en el noveno piso, la chica abrazó al muchacho mirando sus plateados ojos dijo

-Muchas gracias kazu, realmente fue el mejor día de mi vida- le dio un último beso al muchacho y entró al departamento.

Kazuto bajó las escaleras con el alma llena de júbilo, se colocó su casco, subió a su motocicleta y emprendió su viaje de regreso, mientras aumentaba de velocidad sintió que debía gritar y así lo hizo.

-ASUNA TE AMO! SIII TE AMO!- gritaba locamente por la calle, no importándole que la gente le llamara loco, no importándole que era tarde y que la mayoría dormía, solo le importaba lo que sentía, porque realmente se había enamorado, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la chica de cabello naranja, Asuna, su Asuna.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Playa**_

 _ **Capítulo nueve:**_

Un mes había pasado desde esa inolvidable primer cita, un mes lleno de amor. Debido a sus estudios Kazuto y Asuna se veían dos veces los días hábiles y los fines de semana, pero todos los días se llamaban y se enviaban largos y tiernos mensajes. La relación entre ellos podía describirse como perfecta.

-Mañana cumplimos un mes de noviazgo, por eso he planeado un día de playa, ¿ Te parece?- preguntó Kazuto.

-P-Playa?

-Sí amor, playa, estamos en pleno verano, es fin de semana, además arrendé una casa que queda a pasos de la playa... Supongo que no me puedes decir que no, ya que los planes están hechos.- Dijo el pelinegro con cierta malicia.

-P-Pero no me preguntaste- dijo haciendo un puchero la pelinaranja.

-Era una sorpresa... Sorpresa!- dijo, no más bien gritó con entusiasmo el chico.

-Mooooo, está bien... Playa... Bueno creo que no puedo decir que no...- dijo con leve entusiamo. – Nunca puedo decirle que no a esos ojos- pensaba.

-Siiii!- y sin más abrazó a su chica y la besó efusivamente. –Te quiero mucho Asuna, mucho en verdad- dijo contra sus labios.

-Yo también a ti Kazuto, no sabes cuánto.- le respondió la pelinaranja mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novio.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo el pelinegro

-Noooo, no quiero que te vayas- dijo su novia haciendo otro adorable puchero.

-Me rompe el corazón, cada vez que debo irme- pensó – Asuna, debo ir a casa de mi madre para pedirle su auto, así podremos viajar tranquilos- dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Además debo preparar lo que debo llevar... Y tú también deberías empezar a ordenar tu bolso... Mañana quiero que salgamos temprano- Añadió con tono imperativo, con el ceño un tanto fruncido, realmente sonaba y se veía muy gracioso.

-Moooo... Está bien Kazu-kun- dijo la chica, acercándose en puntillas a aquellos labios que la derretían con solo rozarlos. El beso duró unos segundos, luego Kazuto abrazó a su novia y se despidió.

-Hasta mañana amor

Asuna sintió como se helaban sus entrañas al escuchar como su novio le decía ¿amor?

-Suena hermoso cuando sale de sus perfectos labios- pensó sonrojada

-Hasta mañana... Amor- respondió muy sonrojada.

Kazuto salió de su departamento y Asuna cerró la puerta tras de sí, de inmediato corrió a su habitación en donde estaban sus amigas, quienes al verla sonrojada como estaba solo atinaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Que malas son!... No se rían... Ayúdenme a ordenar...- se quejó

Aún riéndose- E-Es que c-cada vez que l-lo vez t-terminas...- intentando aguantar su risa-... T-terminas así... E-Eres un tomate Asuna...- dijo Rika riendo a carcajadas.

Keiko solo reía, pero al notar la incomodidad de su amiga dejó de hacerlo. –Te ayudaré Asuna, Donde irán?- preguntó con interés

-Muchas gracias Keiko chan, iremos a la playa... Por dos días- dijo ruborizada a más no poder.

-Mmmmmm... Playa? Qué romántico... Jijijijiji... Ciertas cosas pasan cuando vas a la playa con tu novio...- dijo Rika para molestar aún más a su tímida amiga. Realmente gozaba molestarla, sus reacciones eran únicas y muy predecibles.

-Rika!- dijeron Asuna y Keiko al unísono.

-No molestes a Asuna Rika san, ya tiene bastante con que te rías de ella, detente, además Asuna es una persona muy responsable y prudente, no creo que haría ese tipo de cosas cuando lleva tan poco tiempo con Kazuto kun.- dijo muy decidida, confiaba realmente en Asuna

-Sí, puede ser que Asuna sea prudente, pero no sabemos si Kazuto se contenga ante semejante belleza. Además la playa siempre propicia un ambiente muy romántico...- agregó con malicia- me gusta tanto molestarla, su rostro se descompone en diversas tonalidades de rojo, me da tanta risa- pensó Rika.

-Y-yo no p-pienso h-hacer n-n-nada con k-Kazuto kun, e-el es u-un caballero.- dijo tímida pero sería.

-Ahora pueden dejar que ordene lo que llevare?- preguntó para cambiar el vergonzoso tema, sin duda Rika siempre lograba avergonzarla mientras podía.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Rika- pero deja que te ayudemos- añadió.

-Pero pongamos algo de música- dijo Keiko mientras se dirigía al equipo, puso a Maroon 5. Ordenaron la ropa mientras cantaban alegremente las canciones del grupo.

Kazuto viajó ese mismo viernes a la casa de su madre, llamó a la puerta un par de veces y se encontró frente a su hermana menor que abrió con alegría.

-Kazuto!- exclamó mientras se colgaba del cuello de su hermano, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Sugu... Que... Gusto... Verte...-Dijo asfixiado.

Ante esto Sugu soltó al pelinegro- El gusto lo tengo yo, tenía ganas de verte, aunque te vi solo hace unos días- agregó.

Suguha era 4 años menor que Kazuto, físicamente se parecían mucho. Era alta, delgada y curvilínea, su cabello corto y negro azabache, su mirada profunda igual a la de su hermano pero de un color azulado, su rostro pálido y sus labios rosa suave. Internamente era su opuesta, era una chica muy extrovertida, gozaba mucho compartir con la gente inclusive con la que no conocía. Era una muchacha muy atlética, practicaba muchos deportes en la secundaria a la que asistía; entre ellos kendo, natación y basquetbol, pero el primero sin duda era su favorito, tanto así que había participado en torneos a nivel nacional, obteniendo un destacado segundo lugar.

-A que se debe tu visita hermano?- preguntó

-Quiero ver a mi madre, necesito pedirle su auto, está ella aquí?- dijo

-Sí, está arriba- dijo Sugu- dejando pasar al muchacho.

-Gracias hermanita- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y revolvía su cabello con cariño, ante este gesto la pelinegra se sonrojó, por suerte Kazuto no lo notó.

-Mamá!- llamó el chico. La señora Midori bajo la escalera y llegó a donde su hijo se encontraba.

-Hijo!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- Que haces aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en la Universidad?- preguntó un tanto intrigada

-Si... Lo que pasa es que hoy no tenía clases...- mintió, evitando la mirada de su madre. No le gustaba mentirle, pero quería ser directo, su madre lo regañaría mucho si le contaba que había faltado y no le prestaría su auto.

-Ahhh….- dijo con sospecha, pero sin preguntar más para no incomodar a su hijo.

-Madre, quisiera pedirte un favor

-Que deseas Kazuto, sabes que puedo darte lo que quieras siempre y cuando pueda- dijo mirando a su hijo con inmensa ternura, como hacía cada vez que le hablaba.

-Ammmm... Podrías prestarme tu auto?

-Mi auto? Para que?- preguntó intrigada

Midori no sabia de su relación con Asuna, por lo que creyó que este era momento de contarle sobre eso, esperando que ella comprendiera y pudiera prestarle el vehículo de la familia.

-Sucede que iré mañana a la playa... Con mi novia...- dijo con la mirada gacha y rascando su mejilla un tanto nervioso

-Novia?... Mi pequeño tiene novia?... Eso es asombroso hijo...- se acercó lo suficiente y lo abrazó. –Desde cuando?... Tienes que contarme todo.

Kazuto un tanto avergonzado le contó su hermosa historia de amor con Asuna, desde su sueño hasta lo sucedido hoy. Midori no pudo contener sus lagrimas, al notar que su pequeño ya era un hombre recto, y ya tenía su primera novia.

-Tienes que traerla Kazuto, quiero conocerla cuanto antes- dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto mamá, la conocerás muy pronto.

-Y lo del auto... Claro que puedes usarlo, solo ve con cuidado.- se acercó a un mueble y tomó la solitaria llave del vehículo. – Tenla- dijo mientras ponía la llave en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias mamá.- dijo tomando la llave

-Solo promete que cuidarás de esa joven, quiérela todo lo que merece porque ella es la chica de tus sueños, los sueños suelen mostrarnos nuestros más profundos deseos además de lo que podría suceder en un futuro... Asuna es la prueba viviente del poder de los sueños... Es una chica muy valiosa. No la pierdas hijo.

Conmovido por las palabras de su madre el chico se acercó y la abrazó –Muchas gracias mamá, te quiero mucho. Y no dudes de que cuidaré de Asuna, ella es todo para mí, tanto así, que no podría vivir si no la tengo a mi lado. Se ha vuelto indispensable.

Midori estrechó fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho. –Y bien, quieres cenar?- preguntó

-Por supuesto madre, eso no se pregunta, amo todo lo que cocinas, jamás podría decir que no a lo que me ofreces- dijo riendo.

Cenaron la deliciosa comida que Midori preparó. Kazuto notó que ya era un tanto tarde así que se despidió de su familia y regresó a su departamento antes que oscureciera por completo.

...

Kazuto despertó al amanecer del día sábado, se levantó rápidamente pues ya no podía dormir, solo tenía ansias de ver a su querida pelinaranja. Se dirigió a su baño donde se aseó completamente además de afeitarse. Ya en su habitación se dispuso a vestir; eligió una playera de color amarillo, un jeans claro, unas zapatillas color rojo y un poleron de color negro. Al sentirse satisfecho con su apariencia tomó su bolso y salió de casa.

Asuna despertó muy temprano la mañana del sábado, nerviosa por su cita, por su pequeña estadía en la playa, realmente se había incomodado mucho con el burlesco comentario de Rika del día anterior, confiaba en Kazuto, pero no sabía si ella podría controlarse ante el muchacho. Para despejar su maraña de pensamientos decidió levantarse y hacer exactamente las actividades que Kazuto realizaba en su departamento, pero a diferencia de él, cuando estuvo lista Asuna decidió tomar desayuno.

El reloj marcó las 7:15 am cuando Asuna sintió el timbre, corrió para abrirle ya que sabía quién era la persona detrás de la puerta.

-Kazuto!- se lanzó a su cuello –Te extrañé- murmuró contra su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho al sentir las tibias palabras rebotar contra la piel de su cuello.

-También yo a ti- dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y depositando un pequeño beso en esos labios que lo volvían loco.

-Estás lista?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Siiiiii!- exclamó llena de felicidad la pelinaranja.

-Bueno, dame tu bolso- Asuna le tendió su bolso y Kazuto lo cruzo en su espada. Tomó la mano de su chica y juntos emprendieron su primer viaje.

-Debemos hacer una parada antes de la playa- dijo el pelinegro.

-Donde?

-Debemos ir a un supermercado, compraremos algunas cosas para el viaje, más bien comida- dijo

-Está bien, pero no compres solo chatarra- lo miro frunciendo el ceño, sabía que Kazuto a veces gustaba de comer chatarra, a ella no le gustaba ese mal hábito de su novio ya que sabía lo dañino que era para su salud.

-Bueno... Pero al menos déjame comprar papas fritas... Por favor- la miró haciendo un puchero.

-Mmmmm... Lo pensaré- dijo altiva.

Caminaron por cada pasillo del lugar buscando lo necesario para su corta estadía, Kazuto dirigía el carro mientras Asuna tomaba cosas de cada estante. A veces tenían pequeñas discusiones sobre gustos, la pelinaranja metía cosas en el carrito que a Kazuto no le gustaban. Parecían una cómica pareja de recién casados que compraban víveres para su nuevo hogar.

-Tenemos todo?- preguntó el chico

-Mmmmm...- observando el carrito- Sí, creo que sí- respondió al fin.

Se dirigieron a una de las cajas para pagar, tomaron las bolsas y fueron hacia el automóvil que se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, probablemente por los crecientes nervios de la joven pareja, nervios mezclados con ansiedad, ansiedad mezclada con deseo, deseo mezclado con más nervios, pero el sentimiento más presente era el profundo amor que se sentían.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa Asuna bajó rápidamente del auto, muy feliz de haber llegado, ni siquiera tomó su bolso, solo corrió a observar de cerca la hermosa casa. Kazuto bajó los bolsos del vehículo y abrió la puerta del lugar para que Asuna entrara y recorriera la casa. Asuna entró y observo cada habitación, la sala era pequeña pero muy acogedora, la cocina era bastante grande y muy bien implementada, el baño tenía una tina muy lujosa, llegó a la última puerta un tanto pensativa y confundida –Solo queda por abrir esta puerta... Solo hay un dormitorio?...- Abrió la puerta y tal fue su sorpresa que corrió a reclamarle a Kazuto.

-KIRIGAYA KUN!- lo llamó, no más bien le gritó.

Kazuto estaba acomodando los víveres en la despensa cuando oye el grito de Asuna.

-Q-Qué s-sucede?- dijo asustado

-Hay una habitación... Y una sola cama... Una cama matrimonial.- dijo avergonzada.

-QUÉ?!... Yo pedí la casa que tenía dos habitaciones... El dueño me engañó... Lo siento... Pero no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala, solo será una noche así que no me molesta.- dijo calmando a Asuna.

-Está bien Kazuto kun, yo sé que eres un caballero, por eso y por todo lo que eres yo te quiero mucho- dijo besando la mejilla del chico. Y sin decir más se dirigió a la habitación a acomodar sus cosas.

-Deberíamos almorzar- dijo Asuna entrando en la cocina

-Tienes razón, tengo hambre- dijo Kazuto recordando que no había tomado desayuno.

-Manos a la obra, cocinemos dijo la pelinaranja mientras ponía un delantal en su pequeña cintura.

Kazuto ayudaba en todo lo que podía a Asuna, quien se movía grácil por la cocina. – En verdad es buena en esto- pensó mientras la observaba cocinar.

-Eso estuvo delicioso- dijo Kazuto muy agradecido.

-Si?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Si Asuna, cocinas muy bien. Es otro aspecto desconocido que me atrae más a ti.- diciendo esto se levantó de su puesto y besó suavemente los labios de la chica.

Kazuto termino de lavar la loza ocupada y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelinaranja. Tocó la puerta.

-Pase- dijo

-Quieres bajar a la playa?

-Sí, sí quiero- dijo con sus ojos brillando, parecía una pequeña.

-Muy bien, entonces te dejo para que te cambies, yo también haré lo mismo, en 10 minutos quiero que estés lista, debemos aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.- diciendo esto se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kazuto ya estaba listo, su traje de baño consistía de un short color verde, llevaba una playera blanca, unas sandalias, su toalla y sus lentes de sol.

Asuna salió de su habitación solo con su traje de baño que consistía de un bikini color blanco, caminó hasta la sala donde se encontraba su novio y lo miro sonrojada.

-Kazuto- dijo con un hilo de voz. El aludido miró hacia dónde ella estaba y se sonrojó en gran manera.

-A-Asuna...- tragó saliva –Te ves preciosa- dijo observándola embelesado- Es perfecta- pensó. Sin duda el bikini de Asuna acentuaba su figura, su busto se erguía orgulloso, su cintura se curvaba estrecha, y sus piernas esbeltas parecían infinitas.

-K-Kazuto p-puedes p-ponerme protector en m-mi e-espalda por favor?- preguntó avergonzada.

El joven muy nervioso solo asintió. Tomó el pelo de Asuna y lo corrió hacia uno de sus hombros. Puso un poco de protector en sus manos y suavemente lo esparció en la espalda de la chica, quien al primer contacto se estremeció. –Es tan suave y nívea, su piel es tan pura... Realmente es hermosa.- pensaba sin dejar de sonrojarse. Cuando hubo terminado Asuna lo miró ruborizada.

-A-Ahora t-tú

Kazuto la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Kazu, no quiero que el sol te haga daño.- lo tomó de una mano y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Asuna ponía una cantidad de protector y la esparcía suavemente por el rostro del chico, quien solo la miraba nervioso, puso otra cantidad en sus brazos.

-A-Ahora quítate la playera- dijo con tono nervioso pero imperativo.

-Ya estoy bien Asuna

-No, los rayos del sol pueden dañar tu pálida piel, por favor- hizo un puchero

-Está bien- nunca podía decir que no.

Kazuto se quitó su polera y la puso lentamente sobre el sofá. Asuna se acercó con una mano hacia la marcada espalda del chico, suavemente puso una considerable cantidad de protector y la esparció por ella. –Es tan...Ahhh deja de pensar Asuna... Calma tus hormonas- pensó abochornada. Se dio la vuelta y quedó frente al muchacho que seguía sus acciones con sus hermosos ojos. Puso otra considerable cantidad de protector en su mano y la esparció por ese marcado pecho y abdomen. – Solo con tocarlo... Me provoca...- pensó intranquila. No supo cómo pasó, pero solo sintió la necesidad de probar los labios de su chico, que la miraba con pasión. Botó el protector al suelo y rodeó con sus delicados brazos el cuello del pelinegro, lo besó con pasión, movía frenéticamente sus labios en un beso desaforado, mientras él rodeaba su cintura y la atraía más hacia sí, Asuna jadeó ante el movimiento brusco del muchacho, a punto de perder el control. Abrió sus ojos y se detuvo. Se separó un poco del chico que respiraba erráticamente.

-Lo...s-siento...- dijo apenada

-No...lo sientas... –dijo respirando con dificultad. Aquel beso lo alborotó mucho.

-Mejor bajemos de una vez- le pidió.

-S-sí- afirmó el chico

Asuna se había alejado un poco de el, ambos estaban a la orilla del mar, el observando de lejos como su querida novia se sumergía hasta la cintura.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!- gritó Asuna mientras corría hacia la orilla donde se encontraba Kazuto, tratando de quitarse un trozo de alga. Corría tan deprisa que chocó contra el pelinegro cayendo sobre él.

-Sonrojado a más no poder miró a Asuna y le dijo gracioso –Creo que se ha vuelto costumbre que caigas sobre mi.- le sonrió pícaro.

Asuna adoraba esa sonrisa, sin darse cuenta ya tenía apresados los labios del chico, el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior debido a la posición en que se encontraban. Kazuto rodeó la pequeña cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. El beso pudo terminar en algo más si no fuera por la inmensa e inoportuna ola que los tapó. Se separaron mientras tosían pesadamente debido al agua que habían tragado, se sentaron el uno frente al otro, cuando se repusieron solo pudieron reír a carcajadas por el gracioso hecho que les había ocurrido.

La tarde transcurrió llena de alegría, juegos en el agua y un tierno paseo a la orilla del mar.

-Asuna, hay una feria cerca de aquí, por las tardes abre, tiene muchas atracciones ¿quieres ir?- preguntó el muchacho

-Me encantaría-dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

Antes de partir a la feria fueron a casa, tomaron una ducha y se vistieron con ropa un poco más abrigada ya que la tarde era un tanto fría. Salieron abrazados camino al lugar. La feria era bastante grande muy colorida y alegre, había mucha gente que disfrutaba al igual que ellos. Asuna no quiso subir a ningún juego, solo quería observar, a decir verdad tenía un poco de vértigo a juegos que podían ser un tanto bruscos y peligros, Kazuto entendió esto así que no la obligó.

-Qué hermoso conejo de peluche- dijo Asuna señalando al felpudo.

-Lo quieres?- preguntó su novio

-Sí- miró risueña

-Lo ganaré para ti amor- dicho esto le besó la frente y se dirigió al hombre que atendía el puesto.

-Para ganar un premio debes disparar contra cada torre de vasos, están ubicadas a 5 metros de distancia, y son vasos pequeños, si botas las tres torres ganas.

Kazuto tomó el arma que se le entregaba, solo tenía tres oportunidades –Debo ganar... Por ella...- pensó dándose valor. Levantó el arma y disparó, la primera torre cayó.

Disparó por segunda vez y está también cayó. La tercera vez se sintió un tanto nervioso, pero mirando a su linda novia suspiró y disparó nuevamente...

-Gracias amor!- dijo la pelinaranja luego de un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Eres el mejor.- agregó mientras abrazaba al enorme conejo.

-No tienes que agradecerme... Haría lo que fuera por ti- respondió Kazuto abrazándola.

Tomados de la mano caminaron observando los demás lugares de la feria. Llegaron a un pequeño café, ambos tenían hambre, pues ya era tarde y no habían cenado. Ambos pidieron un Sándwich de ave palta y una soda, comieron en silencio, estaban un tanto cansados. Terminaron su cena, Kazuto pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron abrazados a la casa, ya había anochecido y el frío se hizo notorio.

Asuna puso su pijamas, estaba por acostarse cuando se asoma por la puerta para ver a Kazuto. Se muere de tristeza al ver que el pobre temblaba de frío recostado en el sofá, echo una bolita. Se acercó a él, por un momento lo dudó, pero no quería que su novio pescara un resfriado a causa de ella.

-Kazuto- lo movió

-Q-Que p-pasa Asuna?- dijo tembloroso.

-Ven a dormir a la cama, te resfriarás si sigues ahí- dijo con tono maternal

-No quiero incomodarte- respondió apenado

-Nunca me incómodas, tonto- le dijo abrazándolo –Anda, vamos

-Está bien... Pero si te incomoda luego, me dices- agregó

Asuna tomó la mano del chico y lo dirigió al cuarto. Kazuto se acostó al lado izquierdo de la cama y Asuna en el derecho. La pelinaranja lentamente se fue acercando al chico, quien también estaba en lo mismo, se encontraron en el medio de la cama, se miraron con profundo amor unos segundos. El pelinegro tomó el rostro de su novia y la besó, un beso hermoso, lento y apasionado, ella unía sus labios en perfecta sincronía con los de él. La habitación estaba a oscuras,solo los débiles haces de luz azul provenientes del astro nocturno iluminaban levemente la habitación. El muchacho abrió sus ojos y observó a su chica, separó sus labios y la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola a su pecho.

-Te amo Asuna...- soltó por fin. No se lo había dicho directamente, se sentía muy bien decirlo, porque todo su cuerpo respondía ante ella.

Asuna suspiró –También te amo Kazuto- se liberó, quiso decir esas palabras desde hace mucho, ahora se sentía tranquila.

La pelinaranja alzó su rostro y fue al encuentro de aquellos pálidos labios masculinos que la recibieron con gusto. Se besaron durante unos segundos, hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario. Se miraron durante un largo tiempo, una mirada cómplice, una mirada llena de amor. Finalmente el sueño los venció y se durmieron plácidamente en aquella cómoda posición.

La mañana se hizo presente en la habitación con los primeros rayos del astro rey que iluminaron la habitación. Kazuto fue el primero en despertar, sintiendo aquel peso extra sobre su pecho y una pierna entrelazada a las de él. Miró como dormía su bella chica, su cabeza recargada contra su pecho, una de sus manos recostada sobre el pecho del chico.

Él rodeando con sus brazos aquel cuerpo dormido. Era una hermosa escena, el rostro de Asuna inspiraba paz, sus labios mostraban una pequeña sonrisa mientras susurraba Kazuto... Entre sueños. Ante esto el chico besó la frente de su novia procurando no despertarla, sin lograrlo ya que levantó su rostro y puso sus suaves labios sobre los de él.

-Te amo- le dijo contra sus labios

-Yo te amo más- le dijo el pelinegro

-No, yo más

-Yo más... Yo te amo infinito- dijo Kazuto

-Está bien... Tú ganas- le dijo a modo de broma

-Oye!- frunciendo el ceño

-Era una broma... Yo también te amo infinito- dijo volviendo a besarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados varios minutos, sin querer cambiar de posición, observándose con detenimiento, en verdad estaban muy enamorados.

-Quieres comer hot cakes para desayunar? Preguntó la chica

-Hot cakes? Siiiii!- respondió con notorio entusiasmo.

Asuna se levantó de la cama y preparó el desayuno.

-Kazu? Ven a comer- le llamó

-Vooooy- dijo y corrió hacia la cocina

Se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno que consistía de hot cakes con miel y jugo de naranja.

-Está delicioso Asuna, en verdad delicioso, me encanta- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de la sonrojada chica. Sin duda era muy modesta, ya que cualquier comentario positivo la ruborizaba. Eso era otra de las tantas cosas que amaba de su pelinaranja.

-Me halagas Kazuto kun- dijo al fin

-Que quieres hacer hoy?

-Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda en la playa- dijo mirándolo

-Entonces ve a prepararte yo lavaré los trastos- dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ya listos se dirigieron a la playa de la mano, ambos disfrutaban de aquel tierno gesto, Kazuto entrelazaba sus largos dedos a los de ella, mientras ella tiernamente rozaba el dorso de su mano con el dedo pulgar.

Pasaron un día maravilloso en la playa, disfrutaron del mar, de la brisa marina, de los cálidos rayos de sol sobre sus mojados cuerpos que yacían sobre sus respectivas toallas en la arena, disfrutaron de su mutua compañía y de sus frecuentes y apasionados besos, caricias y abrazos. Sin duda fue un fin de semana para recordar.

Tristes volvieron a la casa para bañarse y ordenar sus cosas para volver a sus departamentos. Ya aseados ordenaron sus cosas en silencio, subieron al automóvil y emprendieron camino de regreso. Kazuto estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio de Asuna, salió, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó la mano de la chica, una vez fuera del vehículo la atrajo para sí y la apoyo contra la puerta del automóvil, desesperado comenzó a besarla, no quería alejarse, quería estar con ella para siempre. Ante este brusco pero apasionado movimiento la pelinaranja jadeó pesadamente, Kazuto apresó nuevamente sus labios, intensificando el beso mientras tomaba la nuca de la chica con una de sus manos. Asuna sentía el peso del muchacho sobre ella, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, besándolo con firmeza –Te amo... Te amo... Te amo- susurraba contra los labios del chico, quien la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que correspondas a mis sentimientos- le dijo al oído.

-Yo también te amo, desde el sueño... Te amo- le dijo.

Permanecieron abrazados sin intención de separarse. Era de noche y estaba oscuro, el lugar era débilmente iluminado por faroles de luz y por la fría luna. Pero ellos se notaban perfectamente, podían verse si abrir sus ojos, sentirse sin tocarse, oírse sin pronunciar palabras, porque realmente su amor traspasaba toda frontera física, era amor verdadero.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ahora que no puedes tenerme... Me deseas.**_

 _ **Capítulo nueve**_

-Kazuto- dijo Asuna –Ya es tarde, está oscureciendo... Será mejor que regreses a casa para que descanses...

-No, no me quiero separar de ti... ¿Quieres que me vaya?... –preguntó separando a Asuna de su pecho, ya que aún seguían abrazados. El tiempo pasaba raudo, ellos simplemente no lo notaban.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas- dijo mirando sus ojos oscuros. –Por mí que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado, así, abrazados...

-No sabes cuánto te amo Asuna... Eres lo más preciado que tengo, soy muy afortunado de tenerte, de poder besarte, acariciarte, abrazarte, mimarte, y por sobretodo de amarte tanto como lo hago.- dijo con profundo sentimiento, se notaba por la forma de mirar a su novia.

-Kazuto...- dijo con un hilo de voz. Jamás le habían dicho palabras tan llenas de sentimiento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. –Yo nunca había amado a alguien, hasta que llegaste tú, entraste a mi vida para quedarte, no me alejaré de ti, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, que sigamos siendo novios, en un futuro ser tu esposa, formar una familia, tener muchos hijitos y morir juntos. Te amo tanto... Que ni siquiera podría decir exactamente una cifra, te amo sin medidas...

El corazón de Kazuto podría salir de su pecho en ese mismo instante, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la cintura a la pelinaranja y la atrajo hacia el, la abrazó apretadamente, Asuna se asfixiaba pero no le importó, le encantaba cuando Kazuto la abrazaba de esa manera, podía sentir cuanto la quería. La pelinaranja alzó su rostro y a tientas buscó sus labios, lo besó tiernamente. –Cómo te amo!- pensaba. Se separaron tiempo después, pero sus frentes de mantenían unidas, se observaban en silencio, no necesitaban hablar, con sólo mirarse podían decirse todo.

Ya había oscurecido por completo, Kazuto pensó que ya era hora de ir a su departamento, no tenía clases los lunes por la mañana al igual que Asuna, pero si tenía otras cosas que hacer como estudiar.

-Asuna es tiempo de que descanses, te acompaño a tu departamento.- dijo el pelinegro

-Bueno amor.- respondió

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, al llegar a su destino Kazuto apoyó a su chica contra la pared y la besó desaforadamente, Asuna realmente se sorprendía de cuan apasionado podía ser el pelinegro, adoraba realmente cada vez que su novio la besaba de esa forma, una sensación magnífica la envolvía en esos momentos, no podía explicarla.

-Te amo infinito...- dijo el chico al separar sus labios.

-Te amo infinito...- le correspondió. –Gracias por nuestra estadía en la playa... Fue hermoso, no lo olvidaré.

-Gracias a ti, por ser mi novia.- al decir esto Asuna se sonrojó, y el también.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa, conduce con cuidado.- le advirtió

-Tendré cuidado y tú noticias de mí cuando regrese.

Sin decir más el chico se acercó al sonrojado rostro de su novia y depositó un tierno beso en esos labios que tanto le enloquecían.

Asuna entró a su hogar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró sonoramente, luego de tocar sus labios con los dedos de su mano derecha, sin notar la presencia de sus fastidiosas amigas.

-Pero que enamorada estas!... Suspiro tras suspiro... Tan maravilloso es el chico?- dijo Rika con malicia. Mientras Keiko solo reía sin poder controlarse.

-Rika! Keiko! Por qué están aquí?...- dijo completamente avergonzada, ya no estaba roja, estaba pálida y fría, sus amigas siempre lograban poner sus nervios de punta.

-Pues que esperabas... Somos tus amigas y obviamente estábamos preocupadas, necesitábamos saber si habías llegado sana y salva.- dijo su compañera de modo sarcástico mientras inspeccionaba cada parte de su amiga.

Incomoda ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rika dijo –Siiii? No me creo lo que dices...

-Jajajajajajaja...- reía Keiko- cuando logró calmarse añadió- La verdad... E-es q-que... Queríamos s-saber que t-tal tu c-cita...

-Hummmm con que esa era su verdadera intención... Jajaja- dijo cabizbaja, ocultando su bochorno.

-Siiiii! Tienes que contarnos todo, eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ti... Por favor cuéntanos! Siii?- dijo Rika con notoria ansiedad. Parecía una verdadera chismosa, pero Asuna la quería mucho aunque la molestara y avergonzara siempre.

-Está bien chicas, les contaré...- dijo Asuna resignada, sabía que si no lo hacía sus amigas no la dejarían dormir, ya estaba bastante cansada. Contó todo, detalle por detalle, inclusive sus momentos románticos, obviamente con notoria vergüenza. Terminó su relato completamente abochornada, esperando que sus amigas se rieran o algo parecido, pero no esperaba lo que pasaría después.

Rika estaba llorando, llorando? Sí llorando.

-Rika? Que sucede?- preguntó la pelinaranja asustada.

-N-nada- dijo entre sollozos- e-es q-qué fue... T-tan... R-romántico...- llorando otra vez. En verdad se notaba afectada.

-Awwwwww- dijo Keiko- En verdad tuviste un hermoso fin de semana, me alegro mucho por ti, me encanta que tengas a alguien tan especial como Kazuto san, es un chico muy bueno y está profundamente enamorado de ti, cada vez que te mira se nota ese brillo en los ojos que por supuesto tú también tienes. Espero que estén juntos por siempre.- agregó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Keiko chan, me agrada que acepten mi relación con Kazu, realmente lo amo...- suspiro- Lo amo...

-Awwwww- se emocionó aún más Rika, por momentos podía ser una persona muy emocional, hecho que podías ver muy pocas veces en tu vida, así que eran momentos excepcionales que Asuna y Keiko aprovechaban, y así lo hicieron, juntas abrazaron a Rika, quien se dejó querer por un momento que lastimosamente duró poco.

Ya dejando de llorar- Eres toda una pervertida Asuna...- riendo

-Y volvió-dijo Keiko

-Siempre arruinas estos momentos tan lindos Rika- dijo entre molesta y avergonzada la pelinaranja.

-Pero es verdad!... Mira que dormir con el... Oye y como fue?- preguntó interesada

-Fue...maravilloso...-dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, recordando sus besos, sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y su suave pecho en el cual descansaba.

-Y solo durmieron?

-RIKA!- dijeron Keiko y Asuna al unísono.

-Solo quiero saber...

-S-Sí s-solo dormimos... Nada más...- dijo la pelinaranja con bochorno

Estudiándola por un momento y notando que decía la verdad Rika agregó –Muy bien, nunca te entregues así de fácil, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron, solo fue su primer aniversario, el tiempo debe transcurrir un poco más antes de que bueno, que eso pase...- lo último lo dijo con leve rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

-Lo sé Rika- dijo Asuna- Aunque realmente lo deseaba, lo deseo con todo mi ser- pensó

Keiko estaba levemente dormida en el sofá, así que decidieron ir a descansar, ya era bastante tarde. Asuna miró su reloj de pulsera –Las 2 am!?- exclamó. –El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando conversas con tus amigas.

-Y más si hablas de temas tan interesantes- agregó Rika.

Asuna solo le dirigió una mirada de reprobación y se acercó a la pequeña Keiko para despertarla. Apagaron las luces de la sala y cada una de dirigió a su habitación. Asuna ya en su cama revisó su celular y allí estaba el esperado mensaje.

"Amor ya llegué a casa, sin novedad. Espero que descanses y duermas muy bien. Esta noche yo soñaré contigo y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Te amo infinito."

Releyó el mensaje unas veces antes de caer a los brazos de morfeo.

Te amo infinito...

A eso de las 10 pm Kazuto llegó a su edificio, subió las escaleras a saltos, estaba tan feliz, su novia le provocaba una inmensa alegría además de otras tantas emociones que para resumir no diremos porque eran bastantes. Agitado llegó a su departamento, sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sintió un palmetazo en el hombro, sorprendido se giró preparado para dar un golpe, al voltearse se encontró con el gracioso rostro de su amigo pelirrojo y el moreno de su amigo Agil.

-Que hacen aquí ustedes dos?

-Que crees que hacemos... Obviamente te esperábamos para que nos contaras lo sucedido en tu romántico viaje- dijo Klein con una pícara mirada.

-Tienes que contarnos todo Kazuto... Klein y yo hemos venido unas cuatro veces desde las 7 pm para ver si habías regresado... Tenemos mucho interés por saber.- agregó el moreno.

Por supuesto que los hombres son más sinceros y directos, sin rodeos atacaron a su amigo con cada pregunta que le hacían.

-Antes de hablar, entremos. No les contaré lo que sucedió aquí afuera, un poco de privacidad por favor. Pero primero debo enviarle un mensaje a Asuna, me pidió que le enviara uno cuando llegara.- dijo tomando su celular y escribiendo el texto.- Sus amigos lo miraron de manera burlona, en verdad Kazuto se veía enamorado.

Ingresaron al departamento, se acomodaron y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación. Kazuto relató cada detalle de lo sucedido el fin de semana con profunda efusión. Sus amigos lo escuchaban entre fascinados y burlones el relato del pelinegro.

-Kazuto- lo llamó Klein- A que base llegaste?- preguntó pícaro.

-KLEIN!- exclamó Kazuto, mientras Agil solo reía.- Asuna es una señorita yo no le haría algo que ella no quisiera, yo la respeto, porque la amo.- dijo con profundo sonrojo en su rostro.

-Solo era una pregunta amigo, no es para que te sientas mal, además ella es preciosa, es obvio que como hombre te pase algo al verla.- razonó Agil.

-Si lo sé, obviamente admito que me pasa de todo cuando estoy con ella, la deseo como no te imaginas, pero no la obligaré a nada. Yo la esperaré, la esperaré hasta que esté lista, por amor puedo esperarla toda una vida.

-Pero que ternura eres!- dijo Klein sonriendo dulcemente a su amigo. –Eres un caballero Kazuto, en verdad estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Cuida a tu chica, ella es una joya y eres muy afortunado de tenerla.

-Es verdad- dijo Agil –Que daríamos nosotros por tener una novia como la tuya... –suspirando

-Pues Asuna es mía... Pero tiene amigas... Son muy lindas, tal vez si se comportan se las presento.-

-SIIIIIIIII! MUJERES!- dijeron al unísono, parecían bastante necesitados.

Kazuto pensó lo que había dicho y se lamentó. –Yo y mi boca.

Cuando era cerca de las 3 am luego de la larga conversación y una serie de películas que habían visto, Agil y Klein se despidieron de su amigo. Kazuto se fue a su dormitorio, puso su pijamas y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Asuna...- suspiró.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más tarde de lo habitual, el fuerte rugido de su estómago lo había despertado. Se levantó y realizó su rutina diaria de cada mañana de día lunes, como no tenía clases se dio un baño más largo de lo normal, lavó sus dientes, se afeitó y secó su pelo. Regresó a su habitación y eligió la ropa que usaría, una playera ajustada de color negro, un jeans azul y sus zapatillas de color blanco. Luego de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, buscó en la despensa algo para preparar desayuno, pero la encontró vacía. –Rayos, olvide ir de compras... Será mejor que vaya ahora, más tarde debo estudiar.

Salió raudo de su departamento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la escalera su rostro se ensombreció.

-Por qué está ella aquí?- pensó, ya que vio a la chica que había roto su corazón el año anterior. Había superado ese momento de su vida, por lo que se sintió un poco estúpido debido a que pensaba esquivarla y no hablarle.

Shino se acercó al pelinegro asombrada. – Wooooo pero que guapo está! Creció mucho en este último tiempo, por lo que veo tiene un cuerpo excelente, su mirada sigue siendo la misma, pero... Tiene un brillo especial en ella, lo que lo hace aún más hermoso. No debí rechazarlo aquella vez- pensó. Sin duda sus pensamientos eran una maraña en la cabeza de aquella chica, pero aun así caminó hacia el muchacho.

-Kazu- dijo la castaña con tono coqueto –Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos... Has cambiado mucho- dijo tocando uno de los fuertes brazos del chico. Kazuto se soltó del agarre, levemente molesto.

-Shino, si ha pasado mucho... Bueno si he cambiado un poco- dijo rascado su rostro con una mano, un tanto sonrojado.

-Vives aquí?- preguntó la castaña con interés.

-Mmmm si vivo aquí, en el 737.- respondió

-Mira qué coincidencia... Yo también vivo aquí, en el 706- respondió alegre.

Kazuto sintió una punzada en el estomago, si bien había superado aquella situación, no quería ver a Shino ni mucho menos que fueran vecinos, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Ahhhh- respondió con desgano.

Sin notar el rostro de Kazuto Shino preguntó –A donde vas? ¿Te acompaño?

-Debo comprar algunos víveres para la semana, olvide comprarlos ayer.- dijo sonriendo ya que había recordado el porqué lo había olvidado. Esa sonrisa si la notó la pelicastaña.

-Que linda sonrisa tienes Kazu- dijo sonrojada.

-Hummmmm gracias?- respondió algo confuso por el piropo de la chica –Que rara esta! Ella nunca me había dicho algo así- pensó.

-Y? Te acompaño? Yo también debo comprar algunas cosas para la semana.- insistió.

-Está bien...- dijo desganado.

La chica tomó del brazo al pelinegro y juntos fueron a un pequeño minimarket que se encontraba en la calle frente al edificio. Kazuto en silencio recorría los pasillos, escogiendo lo que compraría, ella por su parte no comprendía el silencio de su amigo, pero no quiso romperlo así que también sacaba cosas de los estantes igual o más callada. Pagaron lo que compraron y regresaron a la imponente edificación en la que vivían.

Kazuto llegó a su departamento sin notar que su amiga lo había seguido, entró con las bolsas y al cerrar la puerta Shino la detuvo poniendo su pie y afirmando la parte posterior con su mano libre.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido.- dijo levantando una de sus cejas en un gesto de asombro.

-Puedo pasar? No nos vemos de hace mucho tiempo, tenemos mucho que contarnos. Al menos concédeme el deseo de saber un poco más de ti.

Kazuto abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. –Está bien... Supongo que tienes un poco de razón, fuiste mi amiga por muchos años hasta ese día...- por un momento se sintió mal al recordar aquel día, pero ese sentimiento se borró al pensar en su novia.

-Tu eres mi amigo Kazuto, nunca dejaste de serlo para mí.

-Sí, lo sé, recuerdo que eso fue lo que me dijiste... Solo eras mi amiga...

-Yo en verdad lo siento... Luego de que te destrocé me di cuenta... De que yo te amaba Kazuto, solo que no lo sabía hasta que te di por perdido- Ante lo que la castaña dijo Kazuto se sorprendió en sobremanera, realmente se sintió muy confundido.

-Por qué me lo dices ahora... Por qué no en ese momento... Tú no me querías como yo te quise a ti. Tú me rechazaste...- dijo mirándola entre triste y enojado.

-Yo te quiero Kazuto, te quiero como nunca he querido a otro... Por favor dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Para darte todo lo que en ese momento no te supe dar... Yo en verdad te extraño, extraño tus abrazos, tus sabios consejos, tu tierna mirada, extraño tu parca forma de ser... Solo déjame ser la novia que tú quisiste que fuera... Por favor…- miró suplicante.

Kazuto no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo –Esto es un sueño?- se preguntó. –No definitivamente no- se dijo para sí en el momento en que Shino se colgaba a su cuello y lo besaba, un beso desesperado. El pelinegro no correspondió el beso, solo se quedó estático, completamente helado con los ojos abiertos del asombro. Reaccionando apartó a la chica de sí. –Lo siento Shino. Tú y yo no podemos ser más que amigos. Yo estoy enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de una chica, que afortunadamente ya es mi novia. Ella me ama de la misma forma y no pienso cambiar lo maravilloso que tengo con ella por lo que tú me ofreces, realmente no tiene sentido. Mi vida junto a ella es la mejor vida que puedo llevar, ella es mi complemento perfecto, toda ella es perfecta. El destino la trajo a mi de una forma inexplicable. Definitivamente ella es todo para mí. Tú fuiste importante en mi vida, pero eso ya pasó, sinceramente perdiste tu oportunidad, yo no pienso perder la mía... Amo a Asuna con toda mi existencia y mi amor seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos y mucho más allá.

El rostro de la castaña se cubrió de lagrimas, no pensó que Kazuto tuviera novia, se sintió muy mal, pero definitivamente iba a luchar por él, lo había decidido. Kazuto debía ser de ella de nadie más. Secándose las lágrimas que bordeaban su afinado rostro lo miró y dijo

—Tu amor por mí no se pudo acabar así como así, yo lucharé por ti, no importa lo que deba hacer. Tú serás mío.

-Entiende Shino, yo ya no guardo rencor por lo que me hiciste, pero no puedo verte como mi novia, yo en verdad AMO a Asuna, sin ella no puedo vivir.

-Solo estás confundido- dijo acercándose al pelinegro, tomando su rostro con sus manos e intentando nuevamente besarlo. Kazuto quito de su rostro las pequeñas manos de Shino.

-Por favor, basta.- dijo de modo frío y cortante.

La muchacha lo miró confusa. –Como pudo enamorarse de otra? Yo fui su único amor... Fui...- esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza. Nuevas lágrimas brotaban por la comisura de sus ojos.

-Deberías ir a tu casa Shino.- le dijo el pelinegro –Conmigo no lograrás nada.- agregó. Se giró sobre sus pies y se dirigió a la cocina la preparar su desayuno. Shino comprendió que Kazuto quería que se fuera, caminó hacia la puerta y dijo lo bastante fuerte para que el chico escuchara. –No dejaré de luchar por ti.- y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Kazuto dejó de preparar lo que hacía y tomó su celular, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó.

-Kazuto kun- dijo Asuna con tierna voz

-Hola amor mío.- dijo cantarín.- Solo llamaba para decirte cuánto te amo, que nunca pero nunca voy a separarme de ti, nada ni nadie me separará de ti porque te amo infinito...

-Eres tan romántico Kazu- dijo sonrojada –Yo también te amo infinito y nada ni nadie me alejara de ti, porque eres todo lo que necesito.

-Te amo Asuna, nunca lo dudes.

-Yo también te amo Kazuto.

-Con mi vida... Te parece si nos vemos después de clases?

-Por supuesto amor.

-Bueno entonces te paso a buscar, cuando salgas espérame.

-Muy bien, Te amo.

-Yo también a ti amor. Más que a todo.

Al colgar Kazuto se sintió más aliviado, su Asuna siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, y no dudaba de lo que sentía por ella. Un amor puro y sincero que no se comparaba con ningún otro amor sobre la tierra.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Inocentes celos_**

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

La tarde en la universidad se hizo lenta para ambos, a pesar de que solo había pasado menos de un día desde la ultima vez que se vieron se necesitaban, solo podían sentirse completamente plenos estando juntos.

El timbre sonó fuerte, anunciando la hora de salir. Kazuto tomó sus libros y los puso dentro de su mochila, se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia el estacionamiento puesto que había llegado en su motocicleta. Corría rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía. Al llegar al lugar de su moto sintió la respiración entrecortada de alguien, se volteó para ver. –Shino.- bufó serio, entrecruzando sus brazos mirándola con indiferencia. La aludida se irguió cuan alta era y miró coqueta al pelinegro.

-Así que tú también estudias aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Yo estudio Ingeniería en Química, el edificio se encuentra muy cerca de el edificio de Ingeniería en Informática y mecatrónica, en donde tú estudias. Al parecer nos veremos más seguido- añadió cerrando un ojo.

-... –Que fastidio- pensaba el pelinegro. –Y bien, por qué me seguiste? No te deje claro esta mañana que no quería que te me acercaras?- le espetó con enojo.

-Kazu, no seas así- dijo mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba y acariciaba el rostro del chico. El pelinegro quitó sus manos de su rostro con algo de brusquedad. –No seas tan serio conmigo, yo solo quería irme contigo, ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio, puedo ser la compañía que necesitas- esto último lo dijo acercado se a su oreja. Kazuto dio un paso atrás con cara de pocos amigos, ese gesto pudo haberlo sonrojado tiempo atrás pero ahora solo le causaba molestia.

-No necesito una compañía, tengo una novia perfecta, justamente en este mismo momento me dirijo a verla, así que por favor no quites mi tiempo.- Diciendo esto se puso su oscuro casco, montó su motocicleta y partió, dejando atrás a una afectada Shino.

-No te escaparás de mi! Serás mío!- gritó, afortunadamente Kazuto no la oyó.

Kazuto llegó cinco minutos antes de la salida de su pelinaranja, espero recostado sobre el muro de entrada de la universidad.

Asuna salió rápidamente del salón con mucha alegría ya que su lindo novio la esperaba, corrió escaleras abajo, dobló a la derecha de la larga fila de casilleros hasta llegar a unos metros de la entrada principal. Divisó a la figura amada recostada sobre el blanco muro,

Lucía en extremo guapo, los rayos de sol hacían brillar su azabache cabello, sus ojos cerrados como si descansara, sus labios fruncidos, sus brazos cruzados, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un chico muy serio. Dos chicas que pasaban cerca de Asuna observaban con detención al desconocido. –Es muy guapo, deberíamos ir a presentarnos. No crees?- le decía a la otra. –Tal vez espera a alguien- respondió.

-Pues claro que espera a alguien- pensó enojada. –A mi.

-Kazuto- gritó Asuna mientras corría a su encuentro. Kazuto abrió los ojos y se alegró mucho al ver a su querida novia correr hacia el, la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo besaba tiernamente. –Te extrañé mucho amor- susurró contra sus labios. –Yo también te extrañé Asuna.- dijo para luego tomar su cintura con ambas manos y elevarla, girando con ella, ambos reían mientras daban vueltas. La escena era muy tierna, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, toda los alumnos de la escuela los miraban, algunos enternecidos con la escena, otras un poco envidiosas por la suerte de su compañera.

-Pero que es esta escena?- dijo Rika mientras se acercaba a la pareja. –Vayan a una habitación!. – agregó mientras se cubría el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Rika, por favor! Deja a la pareja en paz, que no ves que se aman?- dijo Keiko mirando de forma reprobatoria a su amiga.

Asuna miró a la castaña de pelo corto muy sonrojada, luego recordó que no había presentado a Kazuto a su amiga. Miró a su novio y le pidió que la bajara, le dio un tierno beso en los labios. –Kazuto kun, ella es mi amiga Shinozaki Rika- dijo alegre. –Rika, él es Kirigaya Kazuto, bueno como ya sabes es mi novio, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de presentártelo. Bueno... Lo viste una vez, aquella vez...- dijo sumamente sonrojada, recordando su accidente.

Los aludidos se acercaron y se dieron la mano cortésmente. –Mucho gusto- se dijeron.

-Hummmm eres muy apuesto Kazuto, más te vale que no seas un mujeriego- soltó de manera brusca. –Si le haces daño a la inocente de Asuna te las verás conmigo.

Kazuto la miró preocupado, evidentemente Rika era un caso serio, tragó pesado y respondió lo más serio que pudo. – Por supuesto que no soy un mujeriego, amo con mi vida a mi Asuna.- Esto último lo dijo tiernamente ruborizado. –Jamás dañaría a quien amo tan profundamente como la amo a ella.

Rika lo estudió unos segundos, su sonrojo delataba que decía la verdad además de la firmeza de sus palabras. –Es guapo, es inteligente, un buen muchacho, es tierno, romántico, sincero. Supongo que Asuna tiene la mayor suerte del mundo al encontrar a alguien así. Me da un tanto de envidia, pero siento una gran alegría por ella, sinceramente le deseo la mayor de las felicidades con ese chico. Que su amor perdure por siempre!- todo esto pensaba la castaña, pero obviamente no dijo nada ni siquiera parecido, por el contrario le dijo –Ahhh lo que dices suena tan asqueroso que creo que vomitaré, Keiko mejor vámonos a casa- Diciendo esto tiró de Keiko y juntas partieron a casa.

Kazuto la miró divertido, mientras veía como las figuras de las dos castañas se perdían entre la gente que salía de la universidad.

-Tu amiga es muy graciosa, pero creo que le hace falta un novio- dijo seriamente. –Aunque con ese carácter...

-Kazuto! No seas así con mi amiga, sé que tiene su carácter, pero la conozco en el fondo es un amor de persona.-

-Muy en el fondo- pensó.

-Qué te parece si vamos al Hospital del Niño a visitar a unos amiguitos?- dijo muy alegre –Quiero que los conozcas son personitas muy importantes para mí, al igual que tú lo eres, por eso sería lindo para mí que puedas relacionarte con ellos.- Miró a Kazuto con sus grandes ojos, mostrando su precioso brillo color miel. Kazuto no podía negarse ante esa profunda mirada.

-Está bien amor, si así lo quieres eso haremos.- Acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y depósito un suave beso.

Asuna saludó a la enfermera de turno. –Kazuto, ella es la enfermera Aki.- dijo. –Enfermera Aki él es Kazuto, mi novio- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Así que él es el chico de quién tanto hablas.- mientras se acercaba y miraba detenidamente al sonrojado muchacho. –Mucho gusto Kazuto- tomándole la mano libre.

-El gusto es mío Aki-san.-

-Enfermera Aki, veníamos a visitar a mis pequeños angelitos. ¿Podemos verlos?- dijo Asuna con brillo en los ojos. Sí que le gustan los niños pequeños.

-Por supuesto Asu-chan, ellos están ansiosos por verte, no paran de preguntar cuándo vendrá su doctora favorita. Pasen, tú sabes dónde están. Yo estaré acá por si me necesitas.-

-Muchas gracias Aki-san- dijo Asuna mientras abrazaba a la chica de azul.

Asuna tomó la mano del pelinegro y se dirigió a una sala que se encontraba al fondo del blanco y limpio pasillo. A penas abrió la puerta muchas caritas sonrientes la recibieron, muchas manos se alzaban intentando tomar de Asuna.

-Asuna-san!

-Que gusto verla!

-Querida doctora!

-La extrañábamos!

Muchos cariñosos saludos y pequeños pero apretados abrazos separaron a la pelinaranja de Kazuto, quien solo observaba la tierna escena un tanto embocado –Quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos!- pensaba.

Uno de los niños se acercó al pelinegro, un pequeño de unos cinco años, muy pálido con ojeras bajo sus celestes ojos. –Quien eres tu?- preguntó. –La señorita Asuna es mi novia, será mejor que no se acerque a ella.- agregó un tanto enojado. Y sin decir más se abrazó a la pelinaranja como si su vida dependiera de ello y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Kazuto lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y ternura.

-Cierto señorita Asuna que usted se casará conmigo?- preguntó tiernamente a la futura doctora.

-Por supuesto Kaito kun- dijo abrazando al pequeño, quien le mostró la lengua al pelinegro. Kazuto reaccionó ante esa acción, se dirigió a donde estaba su novia y la abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso en la otra mejilla a la sonrojada chica. –Ella es MI novia.- le dijo al pequeño.

-Moooo Kazuto kun, no enojes a mi pequeño Kaito.- dijo soltándose del abrazo de su novio.

-Jajajajajajaja- reía Kaito –Me quiere más a mi- le dijo al pelinegro con malicia.

Kazuto para no enfadar a su novia no le respondió. –No seguiré el juego de este pequeñín, después de todo está enfermo, Asuna es una alegría para él y para todos aquí. Además como tendré celos de alguien tan tierno.- reflexionó mirando como su novia abrazaba a cada pequeño y depositaba un beso en la cabeza de cada uno.

La tarde pasó entre juegos y canciones para niños, Asuna era realmente muy dulce con ellos. Kazuto también se unió a cada uno de los juegos, terminó con el rostro pintado con plumones de distintos colores, se veía muy gracioso tanto que Asuna rompió a reír cuando lo vio. Juntos se despidieron de los pequeños y salieron del lugar con sus corazones plenos.

Kazuto aún tenía el rostro pintado, Asuna lo miró y tiernamente limpió su rostro con un paño húmedo, ante el gesto Kazuto se sonrojó, ya limpio besó los labios de su chica lentamente. –Gracias- susurró contra los femeninos labios.

-Por?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Por esta linda tarde, por compartir este momento importante conmigo, me divertí mucho con los niños, se ve que te adoran- atrajo a su novia hacia si en un fuerte abrazo. –Serás una gran madre, y espero que seas la madre de mis hijos.- le dijo bajito al oído, luego depósito un pequeño beso en su níveo cuello.

-Kazuto!- dijo sonrojada – Por supuesto que seré la madre de tus hijos, nuestros hijos- también se lo dijo al oído.

-Ahhh y no seas tan celoso- añadió con fingido enojo, y los labios fruncidos. –Kaito es mi pequeño príncipe, pero tú eres mi rey- dijo besando los labios masculinos.

-Y tú mi reina, la dueña de mi corazón- dijo contra los labios de la chica. –Lo siento- agregó al separarse. –Pero si me sentí un poquito celoso al ver que les dabas tanto afecto, pero creo que se me pasará si me abrazas y me mimas mucho.- dijo con un tierno puchero.

-Te consentiré todo lo que quieras amor- luego besó apasionadamente sus labios mientras rodeaba su cuello con firmeza, hundiendo sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del muchacho.

-Ejem, Ejem- carraspeó la enfermera. La pareja se separó asustada, no habían notado que aún no salían de la recepción, sonrojados a más no poder se disculparon de la enfermera Aki, quien rió fuertemente ante la reacción de los muchachos.

-Están en un hospital, conténganse un poco, al menos hasta salir de aquí- les dijo bromista. –Ay el amor! Yo que no tengo tiempo para nada, desearía estar en su lugar. De todas formas disfruto mi trabajo. Bueno que más da, disfruten de su amor, los veo otro día- se despidió.

-Hasta pronto Aki-san... Y nuevamente lo sentimos- dijo Asuna

-Hasta luego Asu-chan, espero verte otra vez, y no lo sientas el amor debe expresarse de todas formas posibles.- agregó dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa –Hasta pronto Kazuto kun, también espero que te pases por aquí, y cuida mucho a esta preciosa chica. Ella vale mucho-

-Hasta pronto Aki-san, por supuesto que me pasaré por aquí otra vez, y descuide cuidaré de Asuna con mi vida.- diciendo esto Aki volvió a sonreír y se retiró del lugar ya que debía modificar las dosis de medicamento de los pacientes que se encontraban de nefrologia.

Salieron del hospital tomados de la mano, el pelinegro puso un casco en la cabeza de Asuna y luego se puso uno en la de él. Ayudó a su novia a subir a la moto y abrazados emprendieron camino a casa.

—


	12. Chapter 12

_**En la salud y enfermedad**_

 _ **Capitulo once**_

-Buenas tardes mi pelinaranja- saludó con voz coqueta.

-Buenas tardes mi azabache- dijo alegremente mientras aseguraba su celular entre la oreja izquierda y el hombro respectivo. Estaba preparando un delicioso queque de chocolate para sus amigas, y bueno también para ella. –Como estás?- preguntó.

-Yo con muchísimas ganas de verte, lo bueno es que ya es jueves así que paso por ti mañana a la hora que sales. Te espero puntual a las cinco de la tarde, ni se te ocurra quedarte más tiempo.- esto último lo dijo con un gracioso tono autoritario.

Asuna rió con lo que dijo el pelinegro, luego se tornó seria – Y quién se supone que eres para darme órdenes y controlar mi horario?- dijo con fingido enfado.

Kazuto se sintió un tanto apenado por la reacción de la pelinaranja. –P-Pues yo s-solo soy el hombre q-que está loco p-por t-ti, no sé si eso basta. Lo siento pero todos los días pienso en ti, no hay momento en que tu imagen no aparezca en mi cabeza. No es que intente controlarte... Es que solo quiero verte y tenerte entre mis brazos.- suspiró apesadumbrado.

-Moooooo Kazuto, amor era una broma... Yo también siento lo mismo que tú, solo quiero verte, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha sucedido. No eres solo un chico más, eres mi hombre, un chico extraordinario, no hay nada de ti que me disguste, al contrario amo todo de ti. Te amo.- dijo con profunda efusión. – Y por supuesto estaré puntual en la salida del recinto.

-Malvada, me haces pensar que no te importo, casi rompiste mi corazón... Pero gracias por la aclaración, sé que me amas porque siempre me lo dices y demuestras, soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte. Te amo preciosa. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana amor. Te amo.

-Te amo- colgó

—

No bien dieron las cinco en punto el timbre sonó, dando así el término de la jornada de clases. Asuna se levantó de su puesto, tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de la sala sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas, solo centrada en llegar a la entrada de la universidad y ver a la figura amada. Corrió los metros que la separaban del lugar de encuentro hasta que divisó una ordenada cabellera azabache, una espalda delgada pero trabajada, era su novio, no le veía el rostro pero sabía que era él. Se acercó lo suficiente y lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás escondiendo su rostro en la oscura playera del muchacho.

-Asuna?, sí, eres mi Asuna- tomó las manos que lo rodeaban buscando sus finos dedos para así entrecruzarlos. Se quedaron un rato en esa posición si decir nada, las personas que salían los miraban tiernamente, era una escena particularmente romántica.

Kazuto separo lentamente sus manos de las de Asuna para poder verla de frente, se volteó y observó aquellos ojos miel que le brindaban una cálida mirada, puso su mano en la sonrosada mejilla y la acarició, acercó su rostro y posó sus labios en los de ella, lentamente los movía, su mano libre se rodeó a la perfecta cintura de la pelinaranja atrayéndola hacia si, ella tomó el varonil rostro con sus dos manos profundizando aquel dulce beso. Se separaron unos minutos después, observándose con detenimiento, una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de ambos.

-Cuánto te extrañé- dijo la pelinaranja casi en un susurro –No sabes cuánto.

-Lo mismo digo, me desespera no poder estar siempre a tu lado.- Nuevamente buscó aquellos rosados labios en un beso desesperado. Ninguno reparó en el hecho de que todavía estaban en la entrada de la universidad y que muchos de los que salían les observaban con intriga. Asuna fue la primera en reaccionar y separarse de los labios masculinos. –Kazuto- dijo hundiendo su avergonzado rostro en el pecho del muchacho

-Todavía estamos en la entrada y todos nos observan- Kazuto tomó el mentón de su novia para que la mirara. –Asuna, no debes avergonzarte por lo que sentimos, así es nuestro amor, inmenso, y no puedo evitar el besarte todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón Kazu, yo te amo y eso es lo que importa- diciendo esto, en puntillas se elevó y estampó sus labios en los del pelinegro, un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

-Bueno, quieres comer pizza?- preguntó a su chica mientras tomaba su mano y caminaban hacia el centro buscando una pizzería, ya que Kazuto no llegó en su preciada motocicleta.

-Ohh si, tengo hambre no pude comer algo durante el almuerzo, tuve que repasar el ultimo contenido para la prueba de anatomía, la cual estuvo muy difícil- dijo mirando con preocupación a su novio.

-Y cómo crees que te fue?- preguntó con intriga.

-Con todo lo que estudie- suspiró –Creo que me fue muy bien, bueno eso espero.

-Eres muy inteligente Asuna, de seguro te fue excelente- dijo besando su cabeza. –A propósito, no te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy- la miró radiante. Las mejillas de Asuna se tornaron de un color rojizo en ese instante, en efecto se veía muy hermosa, llevaba un vestido color celeste cielo de tela delgada que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias de color café claro calzaban sus pies, y sus distintivas trenzas unidas detrás adornaban su cabeza.

-N-No me d-digas e-eso Kazuto m-me sonrojas- dijo tapándose el ruborizado rostro.

-Pero es la verdad, tengo una novia hermosa y me encanta recordárselo- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. La pelinaranja lo miró embobada, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba era en extremo perfecta, brillaba con luz propia. –Pues yo también tengo un hermoso novio- le dijo admirándolo.

-Q-Que dices no soy tan lindo...- no pudo decir algo más porque la chica lo interrumpió.

-Solo tú no te das cuenta de lo lindo que eres, no sabes la furia que me da cuando las chicas te miran, tú ni siquiera lo notas.

-No en realidad no lo noto, solo tengo ojos para ti, lo demás desaparece cuando estoy contigo- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los finos y blancos dedos de ella.

-Muy bien porque el día que te fijes en otra chica TE MATO!- dijo en un tono entre serio y desquiciado. Kazuto abrió sus ojos como platos, la miró asustado. La pelinaranja al notar la reacción del chico soltó una gran carcajada, no paraba de reír, cuando se calmó un poco se limpió el rostro de algunas lágrimas de risa. –Era una broma Kazuto, no iba en serio.- dijo

-O tal vez si- pensó.

-Uffffff- Kazuto se relajó un poco. –Que bueno que solo es una broma, aunque no pienso engañarte, lo prometo. ¿Como podría engañar a alguien como tú? Sería un estúpido.

Siguieron caminando y conversando de asuntos triviales como lo ocurrido durante su semana alegremente de la mano. Llegaron a la pizzería y ordenaron una pizza de tamaño familiar además de una orden de papas fritas y dos sodas. Comieron tranquilamente, interrumpidos por el sincronizado ruido de gotas cayendo sobre el techo. Había comenzado una tormenta.

-Qué? Llueve?- preguntó una Asuna atónita. –Pero si era un día caluroso, no pronosticaron lluvia, no tenemos paraguas y más encima llevo un vestido puesto.- agregó un tanto enfadada con el caprichoso clima.

-Es raro, estamos en pleno verano, supongo que es una tormenta. Apresuremonos para al menos no mojarnos tanto.- terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

Kazuto tomó la mano de Asuna y comenzó a correr por la mojada acera, la lluvia los golpeaba fuertemente, la pelinaranja tenía su vestido ceñido al cuerpo completamente empapada. Kazuto se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que él no llevaba vestido, sino un pantalón café y una polera negra. Desafortunadamente solo podían correr ya que todos los taxis estaban ocupados por personas que se encontraban en las calles desesperadas por regresar a sus casas.

-Asuna- la llamó el pelinegro –Mi departamento queda a solo unas tres cuadras de aquí. Te parece si vamos y te quedas hasta que pase la tormenta?- preguntó preocupado por la chica, ya que estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba de frío.

-E-e-esta b-bien- dijo chasqueando los dientes. El azabache la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo intentado darle un poco de calor. –Vamos- dijo.

Caminaron las tres cuadras rápidamente, entraron en el imponente edificio y subieron al departamento del chico, quien abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la chica de cabellos que ahora por el agua se veían de una tonalidad más oscura.

-Prepararé el baño para ti- le dijo amablemente. –Está todo en el baño, toallas, jabón, shampoo, lo que necesites. Luego me pasas tu ropa para lavarla- dijo mirando el vestido de la chica, mientras se sonrojaba enormemente, traslucía todo lo que se supone que debía tapar, notaba la tierna ropa interior de Asuna, quien ante la mirada pervertida del pelinegro le brindó una cachetada, no tan fuerte porque no quería dañarlo, pero si lo suficiente como para que le doliera un poco.

-Auch...- se quejó –Lo siento... Es que eres preciosa, me es imposible no mirarte- dijo sonrojado mientras se sobaba la mejilla dañada.

Asuna se ruborizó aún más ante lo dicho por el pelinegro. –Será mejor que prepares el baño... Muero de frío-

-Ohhh si tienes razón- y sin decir más fue corriendo al baño dejando el piso completamente mojado por el agua que escurría de sus ropas.

Asuna tomó su bolso y sacó ropa interior seca, (agradecida por el hecho de que siempre llevaba esto en su bolso) entró en el espacioso baño, se quitó sus ropas y tomó una reconfortante y placentera ducha, solo demoró unos minutos ya que su novio también debía bañarse, secó su cuerpo con una blanca toalla, tomó una playera y un pantalón de polar que había dejado Kazuto en el pequeño banco de la esquina y se vistió. Salió del baño estornudando un poco, no se sentía muy bien, la cabeza le dolía al igual que la garganta, estaba un tanto congestionada. No le dijo lo mal que se sentía a Kazuto para no preocuparlo. –De seguro esto se me pasa en un rato- pensó.

Kazuto entró en el baño y al igual que Asuna tomó una ducha rápida, no quería dejar tanto rato sola a su novia. Se secó rápidamente y se puso su pijamas. Al salir del baño buscó a su novia quien estaba echa un ovillo en el sofá, su rostro estaba muy rojo, sus labios secos y sus ojos cerrados.

-Asuna?!... Que te sucede?- dijo mientras tocaba su rostro. –Dime que te pasa?- dijo asustado ya que ella no contestaba.

-Kazuto...- dijo con un hilo de voz. El pelinegro corrió hacia su habitación buscando el botiquín de emergencia, del cual extrajo un termómetro. Tomó la temperatura de la pelinaranja, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que marcaba 40 °C tenía una fiebre muy alta. Completamente asustado tomó el débil cuerpo de la chica llevándola a su habitación.

-Qué hago?- pensó. Buscó el celular de su novia y le marcó a Rika.

-Rika, soy Kazuto, no te asustes porque tengo el celular de Asuna, estoy un poco asustado, Asuna tiene fiebre, está conmigo en mi departamento... ¿Que hago para bajar su fiebre?

-QUÉ?!... Voy para allá... –dijo Rika asustada.

-No hace falta Rika, el clima no ayuda mucho, esta tormenta al parecer durará todo el fin de semana, no quiero que te pase algo a ti también. Solo dime qué debo hacer.- dijo tranquilizándola.

-Está bien... Tienes en tu casa paracetamol o ibuprofeno? Son medicamentos que pueden ayudar a bajar su fiebre.

-Creo que no- respondió desanimado. –Pero los conseguiré.

-También ayudará que pongas paños fríos en su frente y cuerpo, para bajar la temperatura, no la tapes con las mantas de la cama aunque te lo pida. ¿ Que tanta fiebre tiene?

-40°C- respondió.

-ESO ES DEMASIADO!- dijo asustando al pelinegro quien dio un salto por el fuerte grito de la castaña. –Debes bajar la fiebre de inmediato, tener tanta temperatura puede ocasionar convulsiones febriles, no es algo muy agradable, así que apresúrate.

-Eso haré, gracias por la ayuda Rika, te debo una.-

-No te preocupes, lo hago por mi amiga y porque sé que la quieres. Vamos no pierdas más tiempo y ayúdala.-

-Adiós.- cortó la llamada y se dispuso a buscar una chaqueta abrigada, un gorro y unas botas para salir a la calle y comprar las medicinas. No importando que estaba con pijama y que llovía torrencialmente, solo quería que Asuna mejorara.

Se acercó hacia la cama donde se encontraba la débil chica y besó su frente. –No demoraré.

-Kazu... No me dejes...- susurraba despacio. Al chico le rompió el corazón verla en tal estado, pero debía salir por la medicina o ella empeoraría.

Ninguna persona se encontraba en la oscura y lluviosa calle, Kazuto se aferraba a su paraguas que poco le ayudaba en ese momento, de todas formas estaba empapado, el frío calaba hondo en sus huesos, todos los locales estaban cerrando por el mal tiempo, inclusive la farmacia, que era el lugar que necesitaba en ese momento. –Maldición- gritó enojado –Era la más cercana, tendré que caminar unas cuadras más para encontrar la próxima farmacia. Espero que esté abierta- bufó enojado. –Asuna... – suspiró

Corría velozmente por la calle, la farmacia tenía la luz encendida, pero estaba a punto de cerrar, una mujer estaba fuera cerrando las puertas. Kazuto desesperado llegó a donde estaba y le tocó el hombro. –Por favor, mi novia está enferma, tiene fiebre... Necesito comprar algo de medicina... No cierre todavía...- dijo agitado, tratando de recuperarse, respirando de forma entrecortada.

-Muchacho, lo siento... Pero el horario de cierre pasó hace unos minutos...

-No... Por favor...- la cortó Kazuto, la miró desesperado. –Ayúdeme por favor.

La mujer lo miró enternecida, se conmovió mucho por el muchacho. –Está bien, entremos.- Abrió nuevamente las puertas del local y se dirigió al mesón de ventas, Kazuto la siguió. –Y bien, que necesitas?- preguntó amablemente.

-Pues... Ibuprofeno y paracetamol.- La vendedora asintió, se giró y busco entre los estantes los medicamentos nombrados. –Aquí está- dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa con lo pedido. Kazuto pagó lo debido dedicándole una sonrisa. –Muchas gracias señora, me ayudo mucho, he corrido bastante por esto. Gracias por venderme lo que necesitaba, ha sido muy amable.

-Por nada jovencito, se ve que adoras a tu novia, no cualquiera sale de la comodidad de su hogar con este clima para comprar algo. Esa chica debe ser muy importante para ti. Eres un gran novio.-

-Ella es todo para mí, me muero si le pasa algo, por ella hago esto y mucho más.- dijo sonrojado mientras se rascaba una de sus mejillas. –Bueno será mejor que me vaya, llevo mucho tiempo fuera, y necesito que se mejore. Muchas gracias nuevamente. Adiós.

-De nada niño, cuida a tu chica y espero que mejore pronto.- dijo alegre mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

Kazuto corrió nuevamente por las calles, era tarde, la luna estaba cubierta por espesas nubes, solo los faroles daban su débil luz, la lluvia golpeaba su rostro y cuerpo, ya no llevaba paraguas ya que se había roto, solo se refugiaba en su empapado abrigo negro.

Al llegar al edificio sintió un enorme alivio, rápidamente subió las escaleras, tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su hogar.

El pelinegro se dirigió primero al baño, se sacó sus mojadas prendas y se vistió con otra pijamas. Luego fue a su cocina a llenar una fuente con abundante agua y hielo, cortó una playera vieja formando trapos que metió en la fuente. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, fue a habitación donde se encontraba su amada entre delirios.

-No madre, yo quiero jugar un rato con mis muñecas... No quiero estudiar inglés...- Al parecer eran delirios febriles. Kazuto tomó la cabeza de su chica y la levantó un tanto para darle las medicinas con abundante agua. Recordó las palabras de Rika y la destapó, notó que estaba demasiado abrigada con la playera y el pantalón, por lo que completamente avergonzado decidió quitarle estas prendas a la pelinaranja. –Siento lo que haré, pero es por tu bien- se dijo para sí. Asuna quedó en paños menores, el pelinegro la contempló embobado, su cuerpo era hermoso, su pecho voluptuoso, su vientre plano y fino como si hubiera sido tallado en porcelana, su cadera ceñida, finalmente sus largas y esbeltas piernas parecían infinitas. –Es perfecta.- Ahhh ahora no es tiempo para estos pensamientos, está enferma y necesita mi ayuda.-

Tomó uno de los trozos de tela mojados, quitó el exceso de agua y lo puso en la frente de la chica; repitió esta acción hasta dejar el cuerpo cubierto con cada pedazo de paño húmedo. –Por favor Asuna, mejórate.- dijo entre sollozos –No soporto verte así.- Acercó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó tomando la caliente mano de la chica.

Kazuto pasó la noche en vela, cambiando los trozos de tela cuando estos se secaban, dormía a ratos ya que la alarma de su celular lo despertaba cada una hora para poder tomar la temperatura de su novia, afortunadamente esta bajaba, lentamente pero lo hacía. Dieron las 7:10 de la mañana y la alarma sonó nuevamente, Kazuto le dio nuevamente el medicamento a la pelinaranja cuidando de no despertarla, tomó su temperatura y tal fue su alegría al notar que tenía temperatura normal 36.3°C -¡ Si, ya no tiene fiebre!- pensó emocionado. Quitó cada paño del cuerpo de Asuna y la tapó con cuidado. Se permitió dormir un rato en la silla, no importando si estaba incómodo, solo quería velar por el bienestar de su novia.

Dieron las 9 de la mañana y la bella ojos miel despertó, bostezó perezosamente, se estiró destapándose notando su semidesnudez, sonrojándose por completo. Recordó lo mal que se había sentido el día anterior. –Me siento muy bien hoy- pensó. Volteó el rostro hacia su derecha y vio a la figura amada profundamente dormida, bajó la mirada y notó la fuente con trapos dentro, miró hacia el pequeño mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y vio las pastillas y el termómetro. –Me cuidaste toda la noche- reflexionó con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Se levantó de la cama tomó la playera que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y se la puso, caminó hacia la silla del pelinegro y se sentó de lado en sus piernas, rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y besó su mejilla. –Gracias por cuidarme amor mío, muchas gracias, yo en verdad te amo.- dijo susurrándole al oído. Kazuto estaba medio despierto, abrazó la cintura de su amada pelinaranja y la atrajo más hacia si. –No me agradezcas amor, fue un placer cuidarte y ser tu médico por una noche, lo hice porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, jamás dejaría que algo te pasara.- diciendo esto acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó lentamente, con deseo. –Te amo- susurró contra los labios de la chica.

-También yo a ti- le correspondió. Kazuto cerró sus ojos un momento, estaba realmente cansado.

-Ven a la cama, podemos dormir un rato más- dijo Asuna con profundo sonrojo.

-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó dudoso. –Porque puedo dormir en el sofá un rato si te molesta, ya que esta cama no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

-No! No me molesta Kazu, yo quiero que tú también estés cómodo, quiero dormir un rato contigo- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Está bien- dijo alegremente, obviamente no se haría de rogar más. –Pero si te incomoda luego me dices.- al decir esto ambos se acostaron en la cama abrazados, Kazuto rodeaba desde atrás la pequeña cintura de la chica con uno de sus brazos ( en una tierna posición de cucharita) en verdad el espacio no era suficiente para ambos, pero se sentían muy cómodos ya que sus cuerpos encajaban de manera perfecta, pronto se durmieron sin cambiar de posición.

Despertaron al medio día, por el fuerte ruido de la lluvia y los relámpagos, al parecer el clima no daba señales de mejorar. Kazuto se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su novia ya despierta. –Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Después de que mi hermoso caballero me cuidara, me siento mucho mejor- dijo acercándose a su rostro depositando un tierno beso en su nariz.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir que te sientes muy bien.- dijo acercándose a sus labios. –Me asustaste, en verdad estabas muy mal.- Besó sus labios suavemente. Asuna siguió el ritmo lento del beso, pero necesitaba más de él, en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre las piernas del pelinegro, quedando frente a él, mientras seguía besándolo de forma más apresurada y apasionada. –A-Asuna- jadeó el pelinegro.

-Shhhhh...- se separó un tanto de sus labios. –Solo déjate llevar.- respondió levemente sonrojada. Apresó nuevamente los labios del muchacho, quien rodeó fuertemente la cintura de la pelinaranja atrayéndola hacia si. Asuna sintió la gran erección de Kazuto rozando su intimidad, soltó un sonoro gemido. Kazuto bajó sus manos por la espalda de su novia llegando a la espalda baja...

El sonido de llamada entrante del celular de Asuna detuvo su acalorada actividad, Kazuto abrió sus ojos, dejando de besar a su chica. –Debes contestar, puede ser algo importante.- dijo respirando de manera agitada. Asuna miró un tanto desanimada a su novio y tomó su celular.

-Aló?- contestó al fin intentado recuperar un poco el aire después de la agitada actividad.

-Asuna! Estás bien? Como te sientes? Ya bajó la fiebre?- Su amiga realmente preocupada la invadió de preguntas.

-Rika! Si ahora estoy muy bien, Kazuto cuidó de mi toda la noche.- dijo levantándose. –Me siento de maravilla- agregó mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama.

-Ohhh me alegro mucho! Tu novio estaba muy preocupado y me llamó anoche pidiéndome desesperadamente consejos sobre cómo bajar tu fiebre, yo le "recete" algunos medicamentos, al parecer no los tenía. Tomaste algo?.- preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, me dio ibuprofeno y paracetamol- dijo mirando las cajas que se encontraban en el velador.

-Ohhh entonces consiguió los medicamentos. Hizo un gran trabajo, felicítalo por mi- dijo alegremente. –Bueno ya te dejo, como no estás aquí con nosotras debo ayudar a Keiko a cocinar. Espero que no quememos el departamento- dijo bromeando.

-No te atrevas Rika! Espero que hagan algo delicioso. Saluda a Keiko de mi parte. Nos vemos cuando pase la lluvia. Bye Bye.- se despidió

-Bye bye amiga, te extrañaremos.- Colgó la llamada.

Asuna dejó su celular en el velador y se dirigió a su pelinegro, que seguía sentado en la cama mirándola reflexivo. Tomó su rostro y lo besó nuevamente, era obvio que deseaba continuar con la anterior actividad. Kazuto tomó el rostro de su novia y lo separó unos centímetros de si. –Deberíamos aguardar, quiero que el momento en que lo hagamos sea especial, quiero estar preparado para ti, para entregarte todo de mi. Te deseo, te deseo no sabes cuánto, pero aguardaré hasta que ambos estemos listos.- dijo clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos miel.

-Tienes razón Kazuto... Lo siento... Me dejé llevar...- dijo apenada.

-Shhh- la calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.- No lo sientas, en verdad fue maravilloso. Mi cuerpo responde ante el tuyo, de seguro lo notaste, solo quiero que el momento en que seamos uno sea perfecto.

-Yo también lo deseo así amor, tampoco estoy totalmente preparada, pero lo estaré para ti, me entregaré a ti cuando lo esté, porque te amo y por supuesto que te esperaré- dijo con una sonrisa tierna. –Y por supuesto que sentí como reaccionaste ante mi, me encantó la sensación.- dijo pícara, sonrojando hasta las orejas a Kazuto.

-A propósito ¿Como conseguiste los medicamentos? Rika me dijo que no los tenías.- preguntó interesada.

Mirándola tímidamente respondió –Pues salí a comprarlos...

-QUÉ?! Pero si llovía torrencialmente. ¿Como se te ocurrió? Te pudo pasar algo!- dijo con enfado.

-Tú los necesitabas, así que yo no dude en salir a conseguirlos, ¿Que no sabes qué haría lo que fuera por ti?

-Lo sé... Pero pudo pasarte algo...

-Nada me pasó- la cortó. –Para mí eres lo más importante, no dejaría que algo te suceda.- dijo decidido.

-Gracias... Siempre me demuestras tu infinito amor. No sabes cuánto te amo.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te... Amo... Igual...- dijo ahogado por los brazos de la chica.

Unos ruidos extraños provenientes de sus estómagos interrumpieron el momento. –Lo siento- dijeron al unísono, luego ambos rieron a carcajadas. –Creo que tenemos hambre- dijo el pelinegro. –Vamos a preparar algo de comer.- dijo levantándose. Asuna se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta sin notar que no llevaba pantalones, Kazuto la miró sonrojado.

-Ejem... Asuna ten- dijo pasándole el pantalón mientras se tapaba el ruborizado rostro con una de sus manos. La pelinaranja lo tomó sonrojada, se lo puso y salió de la habitación.

Juntos prepararon pasta con salsa blanca y salmón a la plancha. Kazuto observaba los ágiles movimientos de su novia mientras cocinaba, en verdad era un experta en la cocina, pero él no se quedaba atrás, el resultado fue un delicioso almuerzo, que disfrutaron viendo una película de humor.

La tarde pasó tranquila, juntos abrazados en el sofá, mientras veían películas de toda clase de género, las favoritas de Kazuto y las favoritas de Asuna, comiendo palomitas con caramelo. Pronto se recostaron en el sofá, La pelinaranja sobre el pelinegro, abrazados tiernamente se durmieron.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Conociendo tu familia y tus miedos**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Kazuto se encontraba en su habitación sentado en el escritorio frente a su portátil estudiando para la prueba del día siguiente, llevaba unas horas realizando la misma actividad sin notar que ya era tarde, lo bueno es que ya había terminado la ardua tarea.

Se levantó de su silla y se desperezó, bostezó una vez fregándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, realmente estaba cansado. Caminó siete pasos hacia su cama y se recostó, tomó su celular y para su sorpresa tenía diez llamadas perdidas de su madre.

-Qué querrá? Si me ha llamado tantas veces debe ser por algo importante, mejor la llamo.- Preocupado le marcó al celular de su madre, pensando si algo malo había pasado.

-Aló? Mamá! Pasó algo? Estás bien? Sugu está bien? Papá está bien? Me llamaste muchas veces.- preguntó nervioso y agitado a Midori, quien al oír tantas preguntas soltó una leve carcajada.

-Tranquilo hijo, nada malo ha pasado todos aquí estamos perfectamente. Llamaba para preguntar cómo estabas.- dijo con tono amable, pero no mostrando sus reales intenciones, cosa que Kazuto notó.

-Yo estoy muy bien, de maravilla. Estas segura de que solo eso querías decirme?- preguntó intrigado, su madre casi nunca lo llamaba y si lo hacía era para pedirle algo, o avisarle que su padre estaría de regreso para que fuera a casa.

-Me conoces tanto!- dijo orgullosa –No quiero obligarte, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo de que sé que tienes novia y muero por conocerla, no sólo yo, tu hermana también tiene el mismo deseo. Tu padre llegará este fin de semana, así que sería una buena idea que la invitaras a casa el sábado para que cenemos todos juntos. Puedes concedernos el honor?.- dijo con tono de súplica que a Kazuto le sabía falso.

-Creo que tienes razón debo presentar a mi novia a ustedes formalmente, sería una buena ocasión ya que papá estará. Sí!- dijo decidido, luego de haberlo pensado un rato. –Llamaré a Asuna para pedirle que me acompañe. Solo te pido un favor, no me avergüences en frente de mi novia. No le muestres fotos mías en las que aparezca desnudo ni nada parecido.- pidió demandante.

-No prometo nada, eras un niño muy lindo, te encantaba que te tomaran fotografías, no mostrarlas sería una pena. Pero me contendré por ti.

-Eso espero...- bostezó sonoramente.

-Ohhh estás muy cansado hijo mío, hablamos otro día, ve a dormir. Descansa.- Kazuto cerró un poco los ojos. –Tu también descansa mamá, nos vemos el fin de semana. Adiós.-

Cortó la llamada, se recostó adoptando una posición que le acomodara, cerró sus ojos y durmió al fin.

El molesto ruido de la alarma sonando en la mesita lo despertó, sacó perezosamente un brazo de las cálidas mantas dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre el reloj que dejó de emitir aquel detestable ruido. –El día comenzó.- fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Se levantó de la comodidad de su cama y caminó dirigiéndose a su baño, luego de quitarse su oscura pijamas ingresó a la ducha donde realizó su rutinario aseo. Al terminar de ducharse afeitó su poco poblada barba y lavó sus dientes. Volvió a su cuarto para vestirse, eligió una playera gris, un pantalón oscuro, unas zapatillas negras y su singular chaqueta de cuero negra. Ya vestido tomó su mochila, una barra de cereal y salió de su departamento. Se sentía raro, un poco deprimido porque no había visto a su querida pelinaranja en una semana por culpa de la temida jornada de exámenes que ambos debían realizar. La pareja inmersa en el estudio de cada libro que pudiera ayudarles a comprender en detalle el contenido de cada examen solo tenía el tiempo justo para llamarse una o dos veces al día, pero no era suficiente. –Solo unos días más y podré verla- se dijo para animarse un poco mientras bajaba lentamente la escalera. Ya en el primer piso casi en la puerta principal unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda atrayéndolos a un femenino cuerpo, cuerpo que no sintió familiar. La chica posó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. –Buenos días Kazu- dijo cantarina. Sí, no era quien Kazuto quería ver en ese ni en ningún otro momento.

-Shino- bufó. –¿Podrías soltarme?- le espetó enojado, mientras se zafaba del agarre de la castaña. –Sabes que no te quiero cerca, menos de esta forma. Tengo novia y la amo.- Dijo dando énfasis a sus últimas palabras.

-Lo sé, pero estas equivocado. A quien amas es a mi, solo estás confundido.- dijo intentado acercarse nuevamente al pelinegro.

-Otra vez con esto...Nunca te cansas.- dijo cansado pasando una mano por su rostro.

-Te dije que no pararía hasta que fueras mío.- lo miró decidida y desafiante, cruzando sus delgados brazos en su pecho.

-Pues eso no pasará, así que mejor date por vencida.- Sin decir algo más dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hacia la universidad.

El examen estaba previsto para el primer bloque de clases, constaba de ochenta preguntas de tipo selección múltiple, el tiempo estimado era de dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. El pelinegro tomó su lápiz y comenzó a responder su examen, no estaba tan complicado para él,ya que había estudiado de todo libro que halló útil, por lo que salió airoso luego de terminar aquella prueba.

Ya en el patio principal del campus se juntó con sus amigos, quienes salieron de la sala un poco después. Sus rostros eran de alegría, al parecer habían logrado responder de buena manera el examen.

-¿Como les fue?- preguntó Kazuto cuando llegaron a su encuentro.

-Bastante bien, creo... Solo batallé con tres preguntas que finalmente no pude responder y dejé que el azar me ayudara.- respondió el pelirrojo rascándose una mejilla con su mano izquierda.

-A mí también me fue bien, aunque también tuve problemas, con la pregunta setenta, al igual que Klein la contesté al azar.- dijo Agil con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. –No te preguntamos a ti, porque sabemos que te fue excelente.- añadió con la misma sonrisa.

Un tanto avergonzado por el comentario el pelinegro se pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello. –La verdad es que no estaba del todo concentrado, pero me fue bien.- respondió un poco apenado.

-¿Que te sucede amigo?- preguntó Klein al cabizbajo pelinegro mientras apoyaba su mano en uno de los hombros del chico en señal de apoyo.

-Hace una semana que no veo a Asuna...- soltó apenado. –Me siento vacío.-

Agil miró triste a su amigo. –Solo queda unos días de exámenes, ya podrás verla.- dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Pero has hablado al menos con ella?.- Preguntó Klein.

-Sí, todos los días la llamo, o ella me llama.- respondió –Pero sabes que no es lo mismo, extraño todo de ella.- añadió melancólico.

-Tranquilo Kazuto, los días pasan rápido, más aún cuando tenemos exámenes. Ya veras que está semana del terror terminará y por fin podrás ver a tu amada Asuna.- dijo el moreno transmitiéndole un poco de su alegría.

-Tienen razón, solo debo esperar un poco. A propósito debo llamarla porque este fin de semana llega mi padre, y mi madre hará una cena especial para conocerla.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, su alegría volvió. –Debo llamarla. Pero no ahora, debe estar en clase.- añadió.

-Tu mamá quiere conocerla?.- Preguntó Klein. –Esto se pone cada vez más serio.- añadió burlón.

-Sí, ayer recibí una llamada de ella diciéndome que quería conocerla, que la llevara a casa este fin de semana ya que papá llegaría de su viaje de trabajo.- le respondió. – Esto siempre ha sido serio para mí, no seas tonto.- le dijo golpeando la frente del pelirrojo.

-Era una broma Kazuto, sabes bien que me alegro mucho por el hecho de que tengas a alguien tan especial en tu vida como Asuna- san.- le refutó al pelinegro.

-Sí lo sé, solo que no me gusta que duden de mi seriedad. Últimamente alguien de mi pasado me está acechando.- soltó sin pensar en lo que decía, arrepintiéndose por dejar salir aquellas últimas palabras.

-Qué?!.- preguntaron al unísono sus amigos, completamente sorprendidos. Ambos sabían su triste historia con Shino, ya que cierta noche en la que se habían juntado en el departamento del pelinegro conversaron acerca de sus desamores, lo que no sabían era que Shino había vuelto, vivía en el edificio e intentaba acercarse de manera amorosa a Kazuto.

-Olviden lo que dije.- mirando enojado hacia el suelo.

-Debes contarnos. ¿Quien te está molestando?, tal vez podemos ayudarte.- le reprendió Agil.

-No tiene importancia...-

-Kazuto, eres nuestro amigo, tú nos importas, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.- le dijo Klein. Kazuto lo pensó un poco y decidió que tal vez sería bueno que sus mejores amigos lo supieran, así podrían ayudarlo cuando algo malo pasara, sabía que Shino era capaz de muchas cosas por lo que la ayuda de ellos sería ideal.

-Está bien. Les contaré.- dijo al fin. El pelinegro les relató cada uno de sus desafortunados encuentros con la castaña, inclusive el día en que ella lo besó. Sus amigos lo escucharon respetuosamente pero demostrando su sorpresa y enfado para con la inoportuna chica.

-Es una... Mejor no digo nada, ante todo respeto para con cualquier chica.- dijo Klein después de golpear la palma de su mano derecha con la izquierda empuñada.

-No entiendo cómo puede ser así, ahora te revela su "amor"- dijo mientras hacía las comillas en el aire con sus dedos. –No sabemos si te ama en verdad o está despechada puesto que tú ya tienes novia. Te partió el corazón hace un tiempo y ahora esto, al menos como tu amiga debería dejar que fueras feliz con tu novia.- reflexionó el moreno.

-Solo espero que ella no haga algo estúpido para separarte de Asuna.- dijo Klein preocupado.

-Nada me separará de ella, mi amor por ella es fuerte. Yo sé que ella me ama de igual forma.- aventuró Kazuto.

El timbre de termino de recreo sonó, dando fin a su conversación. Se dirigieron juntos a la siguiente clase. –No te preocupes Kazuto, cuentas con nosotros para todo.- le apoyó el moreno. –Sí, nosotros te ayudaremos a quitarte de encima a esa... Ay que estoy diciendo!- se reprendió el pelirrojo. Entraron en el aula y se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron rápido, no bien dieron las 5 de la tarde el timbre de termino de jornada sonó. Los chicos tomaron sus bolsos y caminaron hacia sus hogares. Luego de llegar a su piso se despidieron, puesto que cada uno debía estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Kazuto sacó la llave para abrir cuando siente que unas cálidas manos tapan sus ojos. –Adivina quien soy.- dijo cerca de su oído una voz deliciosamente femenina y dulce. Indudablemente era ella, miles de mariposas revolotearon por su estómago, su corazón volvió a latir a mil por hora. –Asuna.- el hermoso nombre salió de sus labios.

-Siiiiii, soy yo!- dijo alegremente quitando sus manos de la cara del chico, quien girándose la aferró a su cuerpo. –No sabes cuánto te extrañé.- le dijo para luego llenar de besos el rostro de la muchacha, quien gustosa los recibió.

-Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, moría por verte, por eso estoy aquí.- Besó los labios del muchacho con ternura, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, el pelinegro rodeó su cintura atrayéndola hacia sí profundizando aquel dulce beso. Se separaron minuto después un tanto agitados tratando de recuperar aire. –Ese beso me devolvió el alma.- dijo Kazuto todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Asuna levemente sonrojada besó la mejilla del muchacho y le quitó la llave de la mano. –Entremos ya.- reclamó. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. –Mañana no tengo exámenes, sé que tienes exámenes toda la semana por lo que vine hoy a prepararte una rica cena para que te de mucha energía y puedas estudiar tranquilo.- dijo mientras sacaba los víveres de una bolsa. Kazuto la miró extrañado –Asuna simplemente eres grandiosa.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. –Muchas gracias por ser como eres.-

Asuna tomó su rostro cariñosamente –Lo hago porque te amo, tú harías lo mismo por mí.- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios. –Ahora ve a estudiar, cuando termine de cocinar vienes.- le mandó.

-A la orden mi capitán.- gritó mientras se alineaba y saludaba a manera de soldado llevando su mano derecha recta hacia la frente. Asuna rió con el gesto de su novio –Ve.- le dijo entre risas.

Dos horas de estudio fueron suficientes para Kazuto, ya había comprendido y aprendido todo para el examen de cálculo avanzado. –Kazu?!.- lo llamó la angelical voz desde la cocina. El pelinegro se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el lugar. Asuna había ordenado la mesa con los platos y cubiertos, ya estaba sirviendo lo que parecía arroz y curri, la boca de Kazuto literalmente se hizo agua, el olor que emanaba era delicioso, además que tenía buen aspecto, su estómago comenzó a rugir.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. –Ohhh eto eta degijiojo Ajuna.- dijo aún con la boca llena de arroz y curri. La pelinaranja rió por el gracioso rostro de Kazuto y por la forma en que dijo que su comida estaba deliciosa. –¿Donde quedaron los modales caballero?.- inquirió la pelinaranja todavía entre risas. –Los olvido cuando tengo hambre, más aún cuando una hermosa chica cocina algo tan delicioso.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus blancos dientes, Asuna se sonrojó, Kazuto siempre lograba sonrojarla, no importara que dijera, el solo hecho de sentirlo cerca le provocaba el sonrojo peculiar en sus mejillas.

Terminaron de comer, Kazuto retiró los platos y los lavó, Asuna mientras ordenaba la despensa de otros víveres que había comprado para su novio, sabía que él no tendría tiempo para salir a comprarlos por lo que ella lo había hecho para él.

Juntos se sentaron en el sofá de dos cuerpos abrazados. –Asuna.- la llamó Kazuto.- Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hoy. Te lo agradezco en verdad, si no fuera por ti seguramente estaría comiendo alguna chatarra del local del frente.- le dijo mirándola tiernamente a sus ojos mientras tomaba sus manos. –Esa es otra razón por la que vine, sabía que te estarías alimentando mal, no me gusta que comas chatarras.- dijo mientras soltaba sus manos y le propinaba un golpecito en la nariz.

-Cambiando de tema, este fin de semana mi padre llega a casa por lo que mi madre organizó una cena para darle la bienvenida.- dijo Kazuto para luego hacer una pausa.

-Ohh eso es excelente... Pero no podré verte.- se entristeció.

-Bueno eso no es todo, el motivo principal de la cena es que mi madre, bueno mi familia quiere conocerte. ¿ Me harías el honor de viajar a Kawagoe conmigo este fin de semana?.- preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

-¿C-Conocerme? Q-Que n-nervios...- su rostro estaba blanco. –Espera... ¿Kawagoe? Mi familia también vive en Kawagoe.- dijo asombrada.

-Sí Asuna, mi madre tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, al igual que mi hermana Suguha, por favor acompáñame. Me harías muy feliz. le rogó haciendo un tierno puchero. ¿Eres de Kawagoe? ¿Como diablos no te conocí antes? Es una ciudad pequeña...-

Aún dudando Asuna lo miró con temor, pero finalmente asintió. –Iré, de todas formas mis exámenes terminan este viernes y tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu familia.- dijo convencida.

-Excelente! Este sábado viajamos a mi casa.- dijo muy emocionado, parecía un niño pequeño al que le decían que lo llevarían a un parque de diversiones. Asuna se sentía feliz por el, pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa –Y si no les agrado? Y si no es lo que esperaban para su hijo? Y si creen que soy extraña? Y si...?.- todos estos ¿Y..? Se acumulaban en la atormentada cabeza de la pelinaranja, su rostro se descompuso luego de pensar tantos malos escenarios.

-¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó el azabache al notar la mueca en el rostro de la chica. –Nada.- mintió.

-Sé que te pasa algo, te conozco, confía en mí.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte en un intento de inspirar confianza.

-¿Que pasa si no les agrado?.- preguntó con un hilo de voz y la cabeza gacha.

-Con que eso te tiene intranquila.- inquirió levantando una de sus cejas y tocando su barbilla con una de sus manos. –Asuna debes estar tranquila, mi familia te adorará, eres hermosa, bondadosa, inteligente, cariñosa, estudias medicina, simplemente eres maravillosa. Quien no te quiera pues es tonto o amargado, tal vez ambas.- Kazuto siempre sabía cómo animarla.

-Está bien, tienes razón.- aceptó. –Todo eso crees de mi?.- preguntó.

-Eso y mucho más. Eres perfecta.- dijo perdiéndose en aquellos ojos miel. Asuna se sonrojó ante las palabras y la mirada que le brindaba su novio, sabía lo siguiente que vendría así que lo esperó sin mover un músculo. Unos suaves labios se posaron en los suyos, le correspondió. Nunca le decía que no a aquellos labios masculinos, era adicta a sus besos. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario, apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro ofreciéndose miradas llenas de amor y ternura.

-Ya es tarde.- reflexionó Asuna. –Debo irme Kazuto.- añadió.

-Quédate.- dijo con un tierno puchero. –Por favor, mañana te vas.- le suplicó

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero tengo clases mañana temprano...- dijo apenada, soltando un leve suspiro.

-Mooooo... Está bien. Pero yo te llevaré.- dijo con tono autoritario.

-Puedo pedir un taxi, debes descansar. Mañana tienes examen.- le replicó.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada! Tú te quedas.- dijo con un tono imperativo.

-Está bien...- accedió. –Pero envíame un mensaje cuando llegues.- agregó preocupado.

-Tranquilo amor, voy a estar bien. Ve a dormir, mañana será un gran día. Te irá súper, porque eres un genio, mi ñoño favorito.- le besó la mejilla para luego alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Oye! Esa no es forma de despedirse de tu novio.- le reclamó mientras la jalaba de un brazo atrayéndola bruscamente hacia si.

-Y como es que debo despedirme de mi novio?.- preguntó pícara.

-Pues así.- se abrazó a su cintura y ella posó sus manos en el rostro del chico, quien la besó apasionadamente, Kazuto se separó de los labios femeninos y atacó su cuello dejando una pequeña marca rojiza. Asuna lo miró extrañada y completamente agitada - ¿Q-Que fue e-eso?.- preguntó respirando erráticamente.

-Eso fue para que nadie ose ni siquiera a mirarte.- dijo coqueto y decidido. Asuna ruborizada besó los labios húmedos del azabache, un beso corto. –Solo tengo ojos para ti Kazu.- dijo para luego despedirse. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta abierta y la cerró tras de sí.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en la forma en que actuó su novio, sabía que era apasionado pero nunca había hecho algo como eso, no le molestó en absoluto, al contrario era obvio que quería algo más. Inconscientemente pasó una mano por su cuello donde la enrojecida marca sobresalía levemente. –Espero que esto se borre pronto, debo taparlo o mis amigas tendrán otro motivo para molestarme.- pensó rodando los ojos.

Ya en la calle alzó su mano y un automóvil del típico color amarillo se detuvo frente a ella, subió y cerró la puerta, le dio la dirección al hombre y pagó el recorrido. El viaje duró unos 20 minutos, bajó del auto agradeciendo al conductor y despidiéndose cortésmente. Al llegar a su departamento fue directamente a su habitación sin avisar que había llegado, se cambió a su tierno pijamas de gatitos, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su querido pelinegro.

-"Amor llegué a casa sin novedad, espero que descanses esta noche y mucho éxito con el examen de mañana. Te amo infinito."- envió el mensaje y puso su celular en la mesita que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama. Minutos después el celular vibró, un nuevo mensaje.

-"Que bien que hayas llegado sin ninguna novedad, me hubiese gustado haber sido yo el que te llevara de regreso, pero cierta señorita es un poco terca. En fin, muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi hoy, eres lo mejor que tengo. Te amo infinito. Pd: Nos vemos el sábado."- leyó y releyó el mensaje unas diez veces con la boba sonrisa en el rostro, dejo nuevamente su celular en el pequeño velador, se acomodó en su cama y se durmió.

Tanto Asuna y sus amigas como Kazuto y sus amigos aprobaron sus exámenes mensuales, la agotadora semana del terror al fin había terminado, ya podían descansar y respirar tranquilos. Era una cálida tarde de Sábado, Asuna conversaba animosamente con sus amigas en la amplia sala de su departamento, mientras bebían refrescante jugo de naranja.

-En serio hoy iras de visita a la casa de sus padres?- preguntó la pequeña Keiko.

-Sí Keiko- chan, su madre tiene el deseo de conocerme, la verdad es que yo también quiero conocerla, solo me da un poco de nervios la idea de que yo no les agrade.- dijo con tono preocupado mientras apoyaba el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa central.

-No pienses eso Asuna, eres adorable, estoy segura de que su madre te amará.- dijo Rika levantando sus pulgares. –Eres la nuera que toda madre de un hijo varón quiere tener.- añadió.

-Rika tiene razón, no te preocupes de seguro su madre es una mujer muy amable, no dudo que ella te querrá tanto como si fueras su hija.- dijo Keiko sonriendo a la pelinaranja. –Ve preparando tus cosas.-

-Ohh es verdad, debo empacar algo de ropa.- Se levantó rápidamente del cómodo sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto. Abrió su armario tomó un pijamas, una playera ajustada de color blanco, un jeans claro, un chaleco de un pálido color rosa y unas zapatillas converse blancas, abrió luego uno de los cajones del armario y tomó ropa interior. Todo lo guardó ordenadamente en su bolso. –Todo listo.- pensó mirando su bolso ya cerrado. –Creo que debería preparar algo para su madre. ¿Que podría hacer?.- Salió de su cuarto caminando hacia la cocina, las chicas la miraron mientras ella se paraba frente al largo mesón de cerámica negra que separaba la cocina de la sala.

-¿Que sucede Asuna?- preguntó Rika.

-Debería preparar algo para la madre de Kazuto, pero no sé qué hacer.- dijo la pelinaranja mientras amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta.

-Yo creo que un pie de limón sería delicioso, tú lo preparas de maravilla, estoy segura de que a su madre le encantará.-

-Un pie de limón...- dijo procesándolo. –Sí! Suena perfecto.- Abrió la despensa y sacó lo necesario para prepararlo.

-Debes hacer dos.- le reclamó Rika.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Dos? ¿Por qué?.- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues es obvio, uno para la madre y otro para tus amigas.- Aclaró Rika con cara de obviedad.

-Bueno, bueno haré dos, es temprano aún, tengo tiempo para hacerlos.- dijo la pelinaranja concediéndole el favor a su amiga.

-¡Siiiiii!.- dijeron Rika y Keiko al unísono.

Una hora demoró la pelinaranja en hacer los dos píe que lucían deliciosos, los ubicó en el refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala donde sus amigas veían televisión.

-Asuna, estas toda sucia con merengue y harina.- la observo Rika.

-Ohhh tendré que cambiarme nuevamente y Kazuto está por llegar.- dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos cuando miró su reloj de pulsera que indicaba que eran exactamente las 3:45 de la tarde. –Solo tengo 15 minutos para cambiarme.- se alarmó. Corrió a su cuarto específicamente a su enorme armario, abrió la puerta de éste y entró, buscó un vestido de color azul oscuro que le llegaba sobre la rodilla, era ajustado en el torso y caía suelto y grácil sobre sus piernas. Se quitó su vestido sucio y rápidamente puso el limpio sobre su figura, las demás piezas de su vestuario las mantuvo, unas sandalias de taco bajo y una chaqueta que guardó dentro del bolso por el caluroso clima.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia la sala, su querido azabache había llegado. El pelinegro conversaba animadamente con las chicas, Asuna se acercó y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza tirándole algunos cabellos para llamar su atención.

-Auch.- se quejó. – Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?.- preguntó sonriéndole.

-Ansiosa.- le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Tú cómo estás?.-

-Ahora que veo lo hermosa que estas pues excelente.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. –Bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Sí, espera un momento debo buscar algo.- corrió hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador sacando el pie, buscó una caja cuadrada de color blanco y guardo el pie dentro de ella, puso el bolso en su hombro, tomó la caja con sus manos y caminó hacia dónde estaba su novio.

-¿Que es eso?.- preguntó interesado.

-Es un pie de limón para tu mamá.- respondió con una sonrisa. –Espero que le guste.- añadió.

Con un notorio brillo en sus ojos –Estoy seguro que le encantará, mi madre ama todo lo dulce.- le dijo animado. –Bueno ya debemos irnos, Kawagoe nos espera.-

Ambos se despidieron de las chicas y salieron del departamento, viajarían en tren por lo que debían llegar primero a la estación de la cuidad.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Asuna se había dormido en uno de los hombros de Kazuto, quien la rodeaba con su brazo para brindarle más comodidad. El pelinegro observaba por la ventana el cambiante paisaje, pronto llegaría a casa.

-Asuna, oye A-su-na.- la llamó mientras la movía despacio en un intento por despertarla. Lentamente la pelinaranja abrió sus bellos ojos, los cerró nuevamente.

-A-su-na, ya llegaremos, despierta dormilona.- se acercó a sus labios y mordió el inferior.

Ante el desprevenido gesto Asuna se sobresaltó casi cayendo del asiento, Kazuto la tomó del brazo impidiendo su caída. –¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió.- reclamó mientras se tocaba el labio, no había herida alguna pero el dolor palpitante seguía.

-No despertabas, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.- dijo con fingido enojo. –Ya llegaremos a propósito.- añadió.

-Todavía tengo sueño.- haciendo un puchero mientras se acurrucaba en el cómodo pecho del azabache.

-Asuna, sabes que me encanta que te acurruques en mi pecho pero solo queda una estación para que nos bajemos así que será mejor que te levantes.-

Levantándose perezosamente. –Mooooo estaba muy cómoda.- dijo fregándose los ojos con sus blancas palmas.

-Ya en casa después de cenar podrás dormir, mi madre preparó un cuarto para ti... Pero si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, a mi madre no le importa.- le dijo pícaro al oído.

-Kazuto!.- sonrojada le golpeó la cabeza. -¿Como se te ocurre que voy a dormir contigo en tu casa?!.-

-Tranquila, era broma, además solo íbamos a dormir. No pienses mal, pervertida.- dijo burlándose, Asuna se tapaba el rostro por la vergüenza. –Debemos bajar.- le indicó.

El tren frenó lentamente, habían llegado a la estación de la pequeña ciudad de Kawagoe, la pareja tomó sus cosas y junto con otras personas salieron del tren. Caminaron unas cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se ubicaba la casa estilo oriental del pelinegro, Asuna se detuvo un momento mientras Kazuto seguía avanzando por inercia hasta la pequeña reja del lugar, el pelinegro dándose cuenta de que su novia no se movía se volteó –Asuna?.- la miró intrigado. -¿Que sucede?.

-T-tengo n-nervios... M-muchos n-nervios.- dijo la pelinaranja muy pálida, casi tan blanca como una hoja de papel. Kazuto regresó unos pasos hacia dónde su novia estaba, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos procurando no botar el pie y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Tranquila, mi madre te adorará casi como yo lo hago, digo casi porque nadie puede hacerlo tanto como yo.- soltó una risita. –Pero se acercará bastante.- besó su frente, tomó la delicada y temblorosa mano de la chica y entrelazo sus dedos a los de ella.

Juntos abrieron la puerta de la reja, cruzaron el jardín y tocaron el timbre que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta principal. Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados desde el interior y el ruido de la puerta que se abría ante ellos. Una mujer alta y esbelta muy parecida a Kazuto, muy hermosa además apareció tras la puerta abierta.

-¡Hijo!.- se acercó hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazó tiernamente como si lo arrullara. Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir.- besó su frente y dirigió la mirada a una tímida Asuna.

-¡Pero que chica tan hermosa!.- dijo contemplándola. –Kazuto tienes mucha suerte de tener una novia tan bonita.- dijo dirigiéndose al pelinegro. –Soy Midori Kirigaya, la mamá de este lindo chico.- dijo a la pelinaranja.

-S-Soy A-Asuna Yuuki, es un p-placer conocerla Kirigaya-san.- dijo Asuna sonrojada mientras hacía una reverencia un tanto exagerada.

-El gusto es mío Asuna, llámame Midori, ya eres parte de mi familia.- Midori se acercó a la chica y la atrajo hacia si en un tierno abrazo que entregaba mucho amor maternal. Asuna correspondió al abrazo cuidando de que la caja no se cayera, Kazuto tomó la caja para que ella pudiera corresponder por completo al abrazo. La pelinaranja sintió algo extraño con ese abrazo, Midori era una persona desconocida para ella pero este gesto expresó mucho más sentimiento que cualquier otro que su propia madre le brindara, era cálido, tierno, cuidadoso, entregando todo el cariño que podía. Asuna solo por sentir un poco más de ese calor alargó el abrazo.

-Bueno entremos a casa, la cena estará lista en un momento y tu padre aún no llega a casa, estimó que dentro de una media hora estará de vuelta.- dijo Midori mientras se separaba lentamente de la pelinaranja.

Los tres entraron a la modesta casa. –Vayan arriba a dejar sus cosas.- les dijo Midori. –Asuna tu habitación está al lado de la de Kazuto, si lo deseas puedes dormir en ella, si no puedes dormir con Kazuto, no me molesta en absoluto.- lo dicho hizo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara en extremo, Midori soltó una pequeña risita. –Que inocente es, es una chica muy tierna y bella, es perfecta para mi hijo.- pensó.

-Mamá por favor no molestes a Asuna.- le reclamó Kazuto.

-Pero no tienen de qué avergonzarse, son jóvenes yo también pasé por esto...

Tapándose la cara con una mano.- Por favor no sigas...- la cortó el azabache.

-Moooo bueno solo era una proposición. Ya suban y dejen sus cosas. Ahh y tu hermana está arriba, ve a su cuarto y dile que venga a ayudarme a ordenar la mesa.-

-Esta bien mamá.-

-Midori-san, he hecho este pie de limón para usted, espero que le guste.- dijo la pelinaranja entregándoselo.

-¿Pie de limón? ¡Que delicia Asuna! Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte, con solo venir me hacías feliz, no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocer a la muchacha que soporta a este chico.- Kazuto se pasó la mano por el pelo en señal de incomodidad. –Mi hijo es muy afortunado de tener una novia tan linda como tú.

-La afortunada soy yo, su hijo es maravilloso, este tiempo que llevamos juntos simplemente ha sido hermoso.- dijo tomando la mano del muchacho. Kazuto bajó un poco la cabeza y besó la frente de Asuna. –Tu eres maravillosa.-

-Awwwwwwwwww.- gritó histérica. Desde la cocina se pudo oír el pitido del agua hirviendo en la tetera, Midori corrió hacia la cocina. –Ya podemos correr hacia las habitaciones, perdónala es muy...-

-Adorable.- terminó de decir la pelinaranja.

-No es lo que iba a decir, pero de todos modos también es adorable.- tomó de la mano a la chica y subieron las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones. Llegaron a una puerta y Kazuto tocó.

-Sugu? Sugu?...- la puerta se abrió de pronto y una muchacha alta, delgada de complexión atlética se lanzó sobre el pelinegro.

-¡Hermano!.- gritó luego de tumbar a Kazuto en el suelo, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo. –¡Hermano no sabes cuánto te extrañé!.- decía sin soltarlo.

-Sugu, yo también te extrañé pero ¿puedes soltarme? Creo que me rompí algo.- Sugu se puso en pie y ayudó a su hermano a pararse de la misma forma, todavía sin reparar en la tercera persona.

-Sugu, ella es Asuna, mi novia.- la presentó.

-Asuna, ella es Suguha...- Sugu se lazó a la pelinaranja y la abrazó muy fuerte.- ... Mi hermana.- termino.

-¡Cuñada! Mucho gusto, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la chica que conquistó al gruñón de mi hermano.- dijo muy alegre sin soltar el sus brazos alrededor de la asfixiada chica.

-El... Gusto... Es... Mio...- su rostro ya cambiaba a morado, Sugu tenía mucha fuerza. –Sugu creo que es mejor que la sueltes ya.- le pidió Kazuto notando la falta de aire de su novia.

-Ohhhh de veras, jijiiiji... Lo siento.- se disculpó.

-No importa.- dijo recuperando el aire. –También tenía ganas de conocer a la familia de Kazu.- dijo tiernamente.

-Ahhh Sugu mamá dice que vayas a ayudarle a ordenar la mesa.- le informó el pelinegro.

-Está bien.- dijo triste. –Nos vemos en un rato.- se despidió bajando la escalera.

Kazuto miró a Asuna y tomó su mano guiándola por el pasillo. –Y bien, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o en la habitación de huéspedes?.- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-P-Pues c-contigo.- respondió tímidamente.

-Está bien, entonces sígueme.- Caminaron por el pasillo hasta la última habitación, el chico abrió la puerta y entraron. El lugar era espacioso, había una cama lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, un armario, un ordenador en su respectivo escritorio, un pequeño velador, consolas de videojuegos, además de su propio baño. La chica acomodó su bolso en un lugar del armario y observó las fotografías que enmarcadas colgaban en la pared. Kazuto la abrazó desde atrás y puso su cabeza en uno de los hombros de la chica.

-¿Qué observas con tanta atención?.-

-Eras muy lindo de pequeño, tu familia es muy hermosa.- le dijo con un poco de nostalgia, -Mi familia no es como a tuya.- pensó triste.

-Doy gracias por tener una familia como la que tengo.-

Suguha entró por la puerta del dormitorio. –Papá ya llegó, mamá dice que bajen porque la cena está servida.- les avisó.

-Ahora bajamos.- le dijo el pelinegro. Cuando Sugu salió de la habitación Kazuto besó tiernamente durante unos segundos a Asuna, cortó el beso. –Bajemos a ver a papá.

-E-Está b-bien.- Asuna estaba realmente asustada, con Midori fue todo de maravilla pero no sabía si el carácter del padre era igual de amable que el de ella. Kazuto tomó una de las frías manos de su novia en un intento de brindarle un poco de confianza, la pelinaranja apretó fuertemente la mano masculina, bajaron la escalera y fueron a la sala donde se encontraba el señor Kirigaya Minetaka, el padre de familia.

-Padre, me alegro que hayas llegado.- le saludo afectuoso el pelinegro mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. –Padre quiero presentarte a alguien, ella es muy especial para mí, es mi novia, por favor no la asustes.- le dijo al oído mientras todavía lo abrazaba.

-Hummmm con que novia eh? Está bien preséntamela, prometo no asustarla.- le dijo a su hijo soltando el abrazo.

-Padre ella es Asuna Yuuki, mi novia.- introdujo. Asuna dio un paso al frente y extendió su temblorosa mano hacia el imponente hombre. –Asuna el es Kirigaya Minetaka, mi padre.

-Un gusto Kirigaya-san.- dijo tímida mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre, para luego ofrecer una exagerada reverencia.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que mi hijo tuviera novia, pero como las circunstancias son otras pues ¡Bienvenida a la familia!.- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica quien atónita devolvió el gesto. –No creí que fuera tan amable.- pensó –Me encanta la familia de mi novio.-

-Bueno, todos pasen a la mesa, la cena está servida.- les llamó Midori. Todos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, cenaron tranquilamente la deliciosa comida de ella había preparado e hicieron sobremesa.

-Y bien Asuna estudias, trabajas o algo?.- preguntó interesado el padre de familia, apoyando su mano en su mentón mientras la miraba curioso.

-Yo estudio.- dijo tímida.

-¿Que estudias?.- quiso indagar más en el tema.

-Pues Medicina, en la Universidad de Tokio.- agregó.

-Medicina eh? Debes ser muy inteligente, te felicito.- ahora dirigiéndose a Kazuto. –Tendrás una doctora especialmente para ti.- miró a Asuna. –Sabes este Kazuto siempre se enfermaba cuando era pequeño, era muy enfermizo. Ahora estás tú para que puedas cuidarlo cuando enferme.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto Kirigaya-san, cuando Kazuto-kun enferme yo lo cuidaré.- dijo firmemente decidida.

-A propósito ella una vez me cuido.- dijo Kazuto recordando el curioso momento de su primer encuentro.

-¿Si? ¿Y por qué?.- preguntó Sugu a su hermano. –Cuéntanos qué pasó por favor.- le dijo con una carita tierna.

-Está bien, Asuna iba despistada por la calle y me atropelló con su bicicleta.- guardó silencio, mientras todos miraban a la chica que tenía su rostro en llamas. –Por qué lo dijiste?.- pensaba asustada esperando la reacción de la familia de su novio. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Lo atropellaste?.- preguntó entre risas Sugu. –Pero no fue solo tu culpa, mi hermano también la tiene por no fijarse en el camino.- le defendió.

-Sugu! Eres mi hermana, debes estar de mi lado.- le reprendió, ante esto la pelinegra le mostró infantilmente la lengua. Asuna observaba la situación completamente extasiada, era una familia realmente feliz.

-Luego de atropellarme ambos caímos al suelo.- continuó. –Lo bueno es que ella no recibió golpe alguno, ya que todo el peso cayó sobre mi. Ella amablemente me llevó a mi departamento y curó mis heridas, me dio medicamento y ayudó a que me recostara. Ese fue el día en que la conocí, fue mi afortunado accidente.- terminó mientras tomaba la blanca mano de su chica y acariciaba el dorso de su mano, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor.

-Y estoy segura de que fue el día en que te enamoraste de ella.- aventuró su madre. –Como no, si es preciosa y muy dulce.- añadió.

-Sí, es verdad, me enamoré de ella al momento de conocerla.- dijo decidido. –En realidad mucho antes.- pensó.

-Awwwwww ¡Eso es tan dulce!.- dijo la azabacche con tono agudo.

La conversación se prolongó por unas horas, hasta que la familia mostró señales de sueño, algunos bostezaban o se fregaban los ojos. Decidieron que era buena hora para ir a dormir. Todos subieron a sus cuartos. Asuna y Kazuto entraron al dormitorio y cerraron tras de sí.

-Yo me cambio en el baño y tú te cambias aquí.-

-Como ordene mi general.- se burlo Kazuto.

Ambos terminaron de cambiarse, al salir la pelinaranja del baño Kazuto contempló su tierno pijamas de gatitos. –Sea lo que sea que ella use siempre se ve hermosa.- pensó.

Le tomó la mano y juntos se sentaron en la orilla de la cama. –¿Que lado prefieres?.- preguntó el pelinegro.

-La derecha.- respondió la chica.

-Está bien, yo dormiré a la izquierda entonces.-

Se recostaron en la cama, Asuna acomodó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, quien la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, mientras entrelazaban sus piernas.

-Gracias por presentarme ante tu familia.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –Tienes una familia hermosa.- añadió. –Yo... Yo no tengo lo que tú tienes con ellos... Mi familia es muy diferente, mi madre es una mujer fría, mi padre es un hombre amoroso pero nunca está en casa, mi hermano es una excelente persona pero siempre está dominado por mi madre... Ella hasta hace poco, y creo que todavía tiene la idea en mente, quería que me comprometiera con un hombre mayor, yo por supuesto me negué, ni siquiera lo conocía, desde que tengo 15 años ella ha intentado comprometerme con cualquier millonario soltero que herede una empresa importante. ¡No sabes a cuanta cita aburrida he asistido! Siempre es así...- dijo sollozando, las lágrimas caían gruesas por su delicado rostro. –Yo vivía enjaulada... Tengo miedo a que ella intente separarme de ti, mi madre es capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos, yo no quiero separarme de ti, nunca...- No quería llorar frente a su novio pero el nudo en su garganta y la profunda tristeza que sentía estallaron en llanto.

Kazuto la escuchaba atento, mientras la abrazaba a su pecho y acariciaba su delicada espalda, no le gustaba ver a su novia llorar. –Tranquila amor, nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti, mi familia será tu familia y pronto nosotros juntos formaremos una también, solo debemos esperar a terminar nuestras carreras.- tomó el mentón de la chica y la acercó a su rostro, selló su boca con la de él, en un beso tierno, lentamente movía sus labios expresando su infinito amor. –Te amo Asuna, eres todo para mí y eso nadie lo cambiara.- susurró contra sus labios, suavemente secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con sus manos.

-Yo también te amo Kazuto. Daré todo de mi para que nuestro futuro sea juntos.- Porque ninguno de los dos quería un futuro sin el otro. Abrazados como estaban se durmieron.

Los cálidos rayos del astro diurno entraban por la ventana de la habitación, Kazuto abrió sus ojos y bostezó, contemplo por un instante a su bella novia, lucía hermosa y apacible cuando dormía, acarició su rostro procurando no despertarla, rozó delicadamente sus labios cereza con sus pulgares, este gesto logró despertar a la pelinaranja, quien abrió sus hermosos ojos miel y miró perdida a su novio.

-Hey, despertaste dormilona. ¿dormiste bien?.- preguntó.

-De maravilla, siempre cuando duermo junto a ti, duermo de maravilla ¿tu dormiste bien?.-

-Pues claro, dormí excelente junto a ti.- dijo sonriente. Se contemplaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que Kazuto tomó la iniciativa. Con ambas manos acarició el rostro de la chica atrayéndolo hacia si, la besó hambriento, apasionado, Asuna le seguía el paso... –Chicos bajen el desayuno está lis-to...- Midori abrió la puerta de golpe observando atónita lo que pasaba, Kazuto cayó de la cama sobresaltado golpeándose la cabeza con el pequeño velador del lado de su cama. Asuna por su parte sonrojada a más no poder se cubría el rostro con las sabanas de la cama.

-Auch!.- se quejó Kazuto. –Mamá ¿Por qué no golpeas?...- reclamó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no se avergüencen es natural que expresen su amor de esta forma, yo fui la inoportuna que abrió la puerta de golpe.- Entró en la habitación y ayudó a su hijo a incorporarse. Se sentó en la cama y destapó a la chica cubierta. –Asu-chan no te avergüences, fue mi culpa, los siento.- se disculpó. –No se preocupe Midori san, no debimos besarnos de esa forma en su casa.- Asuna realmente estaba arrepentida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Ustedes pueden hacer lo que deseen en esta casa, yo no sé los impediré.- aclaró la mujer.

-Bueno, ya bajen a desayunar.- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Está bien mamá.- dijo Kazuto algo enfadado. Asuna ante el enfado de Kazuto comenzó a reír. -¿Ahhh? ¿De que te ríes?.- preguntó intrigado.

-Pues de ti, de la situación, de nosotros.- dijo terminando de reír. –Fue bastante cómico.- agregó.

-Tienes razón...- también comenzó a reír, ambos reían.

-Bueno debemos alistarnos.- dijo la pelinaranja levantándose de la cama, se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha, luego vistió su conjunto que consistía en un jeans claro ajustado, una playera blanca, un chaleco de color rosa pálido y unas converse de color blanco. Salió del baño y fue el turno de Kazuto, quien también se bañó y vistió una playera blanca, un chaleco con cuello en "v" de color negro, un jeans oscuro y unas converse de color rojo. Juntos bajaron la escalera dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar desayuno con la familia.

-Buenos días.- dijeron al unísono a la familia que ya se encontraba en la mesa. –Buenos días respondieron.

-¿Durmieron juntos?.- preguntó Minetaka. Kazuto se rascó la mejilla y miró a Asuna pidiendo apoyo, ella igualmente estaba nerviosa. –Si.- respondió tímidamente el chico.

-Awwwww.- chilló Suguha.

-No se avergüencen, ustedes son adultos, esta es su casa pueden dormir juntos si así lo desean, solo mientras respeten.- dijo el hombre.

Midori sirvió el té, y trozó el pie de limón que Asuna había preparado. –Este pie lo ha hecho Asuna.- dijo Midori. –Pruébenlo, realmente está delicioso.- agregó. –Tienes manos de ángel, cocinas excelente.- dijo dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja sonrojada.

Todos tomaron un trozo y lo probaron. –Ohhh está delicioso cuñada.- expresó la pelinegra.

-En verdad cocinas de maravilla querida.- dijo el señor Minetaka.

-Ven? Mi novia es perfecta en todo lo que hace!.- dijo Kazuto orgulloso.

Asuna cubría su rostro avergonzada. –No es para tanto, solo me gusta mucho el arte de la cocina, sobretodo hacer pasteles y todo lo que sea dulce.- se atrevió a decir, descubriendo su rostro rojizo.

El desayuno transcurrió en conversaciones y risas, Asuna disfrutaba de cada ambiente que se producía en esta peculiar familia, cada uno de ellos era distinto pero se unían en sentimiento.

-Mamá.- la llamó Kazuto mientras lavaba la vajilla.- ¿Qué te parece Asuna? ¿Te agrada?.- le preguntó mientras enjuagaba una pequeña taza de color blanco.

-Adoro como es esa chica, ya me cae mejor que tú, es muy amable, tranquila, una belleza por dentro y por fuera. Creo que ganaste la lotería con ella, cuídala mucho, una chica así no la encuentras todos los días.- le aconsejó su madre.

-Me alegra que te haya agradado, eso es lo que quería, aunque sabía que te gustaría porque a mí me tiene completamente enamorado, la cuidaré con mi vida de eso no te preocupes.- dijo con profundo sentimiento. Midori abrazó a su hijo y besó su cabeza.

-Se que lo harás, confió en ti.-

Asuna ordenaba el dormitorio de Kazuto, ya que ambos lo habían compartido durante la estadía, ordenaba la cama cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, lo sacó y vio quien la llamaba.

-Keiko- chan.- se alegró. –¿Como están?.- preguntó a la castaña.

-Muy bien Asuna, acá estamos un tanto aburridas Rika y yo, vemos una película mientras comemos helado. Te extrañamos!.- dijo Keiko.

-Siiiiii te extrañamos. Vuelve!.- se escuchó la voz de Rika. –De seguro tiene el altavoz activado.- pensó.

-Yo también las extraño chicas! Regresaré esta tarde, lo prometo.-

-Yeeeiii! Tienes que contarnos todo, TODO.- dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo. Asuna soltó una risita. –Pues claro que les contaré todo, saben que siempre lo hago, si no pues me obligan.- dijo riendo otra vez, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Kazuto se paró en el umbral de la puerta mirándola cariñosamente, Asuna le devolvió la mirada cálida.

-Bueno debo cortar, las veo en cuando regrese. Las quiero mucho chicas.-

-Hasta pronto Asuna!.- dijeron ambas. Te queremos!.- añadieron. La pelinaranja cortó la llamada y guardo su celular de regreso al bolsillo. Le hizo una seña al pelinegro que seguía mirándola para que se acercara, así lo hizo, se acercó lo suficiente puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la besó, ella por su parte rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello negro.

-Me encanta todo de ti.- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella. –No sólo tu cuerpo, me encanta todo tu interior y tu forma de ser, siempre tan tú.- dijo aún abrazándola.

-Kazuto, también amo todo de ti, eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera, agradezco tener a alguien como tú para amar.- le dijo aferrándose a su pecho.

-Inclusive mi mamá ya te adora, me lo acaba de decir.- dijo alegre. –Es lo que deseaba, que mi madre te aceptara, era obvio que iba a suceder, simplemente hay que mirarte y escuchar tus dulces palabras, sólo eso basta para quererte.- el pelinegro la abrazó fuertemente, Asuna se estremeció un poco. –Yo también adoro a tu mamá, es una mujer muy dulce, ya quiero mucho a toda tu familia, son muy especiales, me siento muy cómoda en este lugar, hasta podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.- dijo con una pequeña risita contra el pecho de su amado. Se separaron un momento y se sentaron en el borde de la cama.

-Le dije a mamá que nos iríamos luego del almuerzo, ¿Esta bien?.- preguntó.

-Si, por mí está bien, debo ordenar unos pendientes y elegir un hospital para realizar una pasantía, todavía no me decido, así que ocuparé la tarde para organizar mis pensamientos y tomar la mejor decisión.-

-Wooo ya tienes pasantía?.- preguntó atónito. –Espero que elijas un hospital cercano para poder visitarte.- añadió haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Sí, como tengo un promedio destacado puedo elegir un hospital de la zona para realizar una pequeña pasantía que tiene por duración un mes. Y por supuesto que elegiré uno cercano para que podamos vernos. Estaba pensando en el Hospital central de Tokio, a ambos nos queda cerca.- reflexionó.

-Sí, me parece buena idea, mi bella doctora.- se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla.

-Kazuto, creo que iré a ayudar a tu madre en la cocina.- se acercó al rostro masculino y tiernamente besó su nariz.

-Bueno ve, es bueno que compartas con ella, al parecer le agradas tanto o más que yo, y eso que soy su hijo.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Estoy feliz por agradarle a tu familia, me encanta!.- caminó hacia la puerta y salió tras ella, bajó las escaleras recorrió el pasillo y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudarle con la comida?.- preguntó.

-Sí, por supuesto, entra preciosa.- le dijo amablemente. Asuna entró, la señora Midori le pasó un delantal para que no se ensuciara, la pelinaranja lo amarró a su figura.

-¿Que haremos?.-

-A Kazuto y a mi esposo le encanta la lasaña así que pensé en consentirlos.- dijo con una mirada amable. Toda ella era amable. –Ojalá mi madre fuera así.- pensó triste la pelinaranja.

-Comencemos.- dijo Midori. Las dos mujeres se acercaron al mesón de la cocina a preparar el delicioso platillo para la familia, la joven picaba vegetales para la salsa, mientras que la mujer adulta preparaba las laminas de pasta. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, Midori lo rompió.

-Gracias.- fue lo que dijo. Asuna dejó lo que hacía para escucharla. –Ah?.- emitió. –¿Por qué?.- mirándola confundida.

-Por todo, Kazuto a cambiado mucho desde que está contigo, no es que antes fuera un mal chico, siempre a sido un excelente hijo, solo que no era muy comunicativo, todo el día lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto jugando videojuegos, apartándonos de su vida, solo salía para comer e ir a la escuela, nunca nos decía algo, no expresaba sus sentimientos hacia nosotros que somos su familia.- relató apenada. –Desde que está contigo es otro, más abierto con lo que siente, nos llama cada día para saber de nosotros, me cuenta sus problemas, me abraza, me dice cuánto me quiere...- suspiró. –Todo gracias a ti.- Asuna se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó. –No tiene que agradecerme, Kazuto es el mejor ser que conozco, diría que él también me ha cambiado y en muchos sentidos, yo en verdad lo amo y quiero llevar mi vida junto a él todo el tiempo que se nos permita.- la pelinaranja puso su rostro en el hombro de Midori y la estrechó.

-Eres una grandiosa chica Asu-chan, por favor nunca dejes a mi hijo, quiero ser tu suegra, que tú seas mi única nuera.- Asuna se separó de la mujer con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro. –No quiero separarme nunca de él, quiero ser su única nuera y que usted sea mi suegra.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa. Midori secó las mejillas de la chica y la abrazó nuevamente. –Así será.- le dijo al oído.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro.- dijo Midori separándose de Asuna. Ambas se dirigieron nuevamente de vuelta al mesón y reanudaron sus labores, felices por la conversación anterior, Midori feliz por tener a Asuna como nuera y esta última por la confianza que la primera tenía en ella.

-El almuerzo está servido!.- dijo Asuna a viva voz, ante lo cual todos se dirigieron a la mesa de la cocina.

-Ohhhh lasaña!.- dijeron Minetaka y Kazuto al mismo tiempo, mientras inhalaban el delicioso aroma de su platillo preferido.

-Espero que les guste, Asuna y yo hemos hecho lo mejor que pudimos.- mirando con complicidad a la chica sonrojada.

Todos probaron del platillo cerrando sus ojos, el sabor era magistral. –Está delicioso, ustedes cocinan muy bien.- dijo el padre de familia.

-Sí, es verdad, deberían tener un restaurant, serían millonarias.- expresó la pelinegra levantando sus pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Kazuto aún con los ojos cerrados –Es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida, mi madre cocina excelente, Asuna también, pero juntas son magníficas.- Abrió los ojos y en ellos había una chispa de satisfacción.

La lasaña no duró mucho, todos repitieron de ella, Kazuto y Minetaka repitieron dos veces sin contar el plato inicial, ya satisfechos Suguha retiró los platos y se dirigió a la cocina para lavarlos, el señor Minetaka se sentó junto con su esposa para ver televisión, y la pareja fue a su habitación para buscar sus bolsos ya que debían volver a sus departamentos.

-Mamá, papá, ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestra vida universitaria.- dijo Kazuto cuando llegó a la sala junto a su novia.

-Pero es muy temprano.- dijo Midori haciendo un puchero.

-Sabes que debemos hacer muchas cosas mamá, yo quisiera quedarme pero tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.- expresó.

-Bueno entonces iremos con ustedes hasta la estación para despedirlos.- dijo el señor Minetaka.

Caminaron calladamente por la calle, Asuna estaba un tanto triste por dejar a aquella dulce familia, recordando cada momento vivido en estos días que para ella fueron uno de los mejores momentos compartidos con su novio. Al llegar a la estación un tren esperaba en la línea que debían usar. Kazuto abrazo a su hermana, luego a su padre y finalmente a su madre, quien estaba muy triste. –Tranquila mamá, prometo volver, y por supuesto con Asuna.- le dijo al oído ante lo cual sonrió. La pelinaranja abrazó a Minetaka, este le revolvió el cabello y le dedicó una sonrisa. –Espero volver a verte Asuna-san.- expresó sonriente. –Lo mismo espero Minetaka-san.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para luego hacer una reverencia. Sugu se lanzó sobre la pelinaranja en un abrazo apretado –Vuelve pronto cuñadita.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Por último abrazó a Midori, quien la retuvo por más tiempo entre sus brazos. –Gracias nuevamente, eres una gran chica, cuida mucho a mi hijo.- dijo mientras le entregaba un papel que parecía ser una fotografía. –Guárdala, que Kazuto no la vea.- le dijo al oído, la pelinaranja asintió.

Asuna miró a la familia de su novio e hizo una reverencia ante ellos. –Muchas gracias por la estadía en su hogar, fue maravilloso, ustedes son una hermosa familia. Sinceramente agradezco que me acepten como la novia de su hijo.- dijo conteniendo algunas lágrimas en sus almendrados ojos. Kazuto y todos los demás abrazaron a Asuna, un abrazo grupal muy adorable a la vista de cualquiera que transitara en ese momento cerca de ellos.

La pareja se despidió por última vez de ellos y subió al tren, los padres y hermana de Kazuto esperaron en la estación hasta que el tren se perdió de vista.

-Y bien, te agradó el viaje?.-

-Me encantó amor, fue maravilloso. Gracias. Estoy muy feliz porque ellos ahora son parte de mi familia. Te amo Kazuto.-

-Te amo Asuna.- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a los labios de la chica, la besó lentamente, tomando con una mano su rostro y con la otra atrayendo su cintura. –Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.- susurró contra sus labios.


	14. Chapter 14

**Conociendo tu familia y tus miedos**

 **Parte 2:**

Recostada cómodamente sobre el cuerpo de Kazuto se encontraba Asuna, mientras veían una película. El chico realmente no prestaba mucha atención a la pantalla ya que su mirada estaba fija sobre su amada, con una de sus manos suavemente tocaba su cabeza, enredaba sus dedos a los largos cabellos naranja de la chica y luego los soltaba, mientras la otra afianzaba el abrazo a su cintura. Asuna comenzaba a quedarse dormida por lo relajante que eran las caricias que recibía de su novio, a cada tanto cerraba los ojos, si estas seguían seguro no tardaría en dormirse.

-Hey!- le llama tomando su barbilla para levantar un poco el adormilado rostro. –Tú me pediste ver esta película y me sales con quedarte dormida- le reclama mirándola con falso enojo.

-Te juro que quería ver esta película- le dice haciendo un puchero. –No me dormiría si no fuera porque cierta persona me estuvo acariciando de una manera muy tierna y relajante- lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. –Sabes que cuando me acarician la cabeza me da sueño. ¡Es tu culpa que ahora me quede dormida!- le reclama golpeando el pecho del chico levemente con su puño cerrado.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- levanta sus manos sobre su rostro en señal de paz. –Es que lucías tan tranquila en ese momento, además de que adoro tu cabello, amo lo intenso de su color, la forma en como cae cual cascada cuando lo acomodas detrás de tu cabeza, me envuelve el olor que emana cada vez que me acerco, y la forma en como nos esconde del mundo cuando nos besamos.- cierra los ojos un momento, luego los abre y clava su penetrante mirada plateada en el ruborizado rostro de la joven. –No cortes nunca tu cabello.- le pidió tomando uno de los mechones que caía sobre el rostro de ella enredándolo entre sus largos dedos, para luego acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Prometo no cortarlo, bueno solo cortaré las puntas de mi cabello, o cuando ya esté demasiado largo, no quiero ser Rapunzel.- soltó una pequeña risilla. –Sólo porque tú me lo pides.- baja su cabeza y junta su frente con la de Kazuto, posando su mirada en la de él –Sabes bien que haría todo por ti.

Kazuto rompió la poca distancia que había entre ellos y tomó esos suaves labios de cereza con los suyos en una caricia lenta y delicada, ella tomo el varonil rostro con sus pequeñas manos, siguiendo el ritmo del beso. La ignorada película mostraba señales de haber terminado hace unos momentos, la pareja cortó el beso permaneciendo un momento abrazados en su posición, el silencio reinó en la sala, ese silencio cómodo que experimentas cuando solo deseas observar a tu ser amado, y eso era exactamente lo que Asuna hacía, observaba cada detalle en el rostro de Kazuto, los mechones que caían ordenadamente sobre su frente, sus delgadas cejas, aquellos ojos que desbordaban amor, su fina nariz y sus pálidos labios. Volvió la mirada a sus ojos, que ahora la miraban un tanto preocupado, como si intentara decir, o preguntar algo, pero se debatía internamente entre si hacerlo o no.

-¿Qué sucede Kazuto kun?- preguntó acariciando suavemente la mejilla izquierda del chico con el dorso de su mano.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento –Nada Asuna, nada- desviando la mirada hacia el respaldo del sofá.

Tomando con sus delgadas manos la barbilla del muchacho para que la viera –Vamos, sé que te pasa algo, confía en mí, puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema- dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-Yo… Digo tú… Etto…-

-Tranquilo, solo conecta la idea en tu cabeza y luego me la dices- lo corta tratando de comprender la situación.

Analizando lo que diría tomó una de las manos de Asuna –No quiero presionarte, hace poco más de un mes conociste a mi familia, me confesaste que la tuya no era una familia muy unida, pero yo en verdad quiero conocerla…- su mano libre se posó detrás de su cabeza, mientras se revolvía el cabello nervioso –….Digo… Porque nuestra relación es bastante seria y creo que sería respetuoso de mi parte presentarme como tu novio.- Asuna lo miró preocupada, muy en el fondo quería presentar a Kazuto como su pareja ante su familia, pero conocía a su madre y sabía que ella no reaccionaría de buena manera ante su relación, realmente no quería que su novio pasara por alguna humillación, porque desde ya sabía que eso era lo que su manipuladora madre haría.

El chico observó por un momento el pasmado rostro de Asuna, con solo observarla se daba cuenta de que la idea no le había agradado en absoluto. –Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- soltó en un hilo de voz. La muchacha le devolvió una mirada triste, acarició su rostro lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, mientras reflexionaba y analizaba la idea de presentar a su novio.

–Él me presentó ante su familia, sería muy descortés de mi parte no hacer lo mismo, solo me preocupa mi madre, pero podría hablar con ella y contarle la noticia antes y así poder… ¿Calmarla?... Al menos mi padre aceptaría la idea de tener novio, a él no le importa que me enamore de alguien que no es de mi clase social, solo le importa que me quiera y proteja…. En cuanto a mi hermano… Supongo que es el mismo caso de mi padre, por supuesto se pondrá celoso, como todo hermano mayor, pero sé que lo aceptará, después de todo Kazuto es un joven ejemplar y además es muy amigable.- Analizando los pros y contras de la situación finalmente pudo decidir.

-Kazuto kun.- le llamó, el joven levantó el rostro, su mirada seguía oscura, sin brillo, triste. –Creo que sería buena idea presentarte ante toda mi familia.- los ojos del joven la observaron con notorio brillo, mientras buscaban sinceridad en los de la chica. – ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó aun dudando si lo que había escuchado era real o había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Después de pensarlo y analizarlo un momento creo que sí, es completamente necesario que hagamos esto, nuestra relación no es de paso, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre y tú quieres lo mismo, por eso, aunque sé que será difícil convencer a mi madre, lo haremos.- Kazuto la abrazó fuertemente completamente feliz de su decisión. De un momento a otro su rostro se descompuso, al pensar en el peor escenario de todos. La madre de Asuna separándolo de ella.

-Debo decir que en verdad esta situación me pone los pelos de punta, porque como dices, tu madre puede ser un problema bastante serio- se rascó la mejilla nervioso por lo que había dicho. –Sin ofender.- agregó mientras movía sus manos frente al rostro de la chica –Creo que mejor lo dejamos así, devolvamos el tiempo atrás y hagamos como que yo nunca te dije esto.- la miró temeroso.

-Kazuto kun, debemos hacerlo.- tomó el varonil rostro con sus manos y le sostuvo la mirada. –Yo al igual que tú también tengo miedo, pero sé que si tú estás conmigo puedo enfrentar lo que sea, incluso a mi madre. Debemos luchar por nuestro amor, estoy segura de que ella no nos hará la vida fácil, pero mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.

-Tienes razón… Nuestro amor es fuerte, juntos saldremos adelante. Yo estaré siempre a tu lado Asuna. Nada podrá separarme de ti.- acercó su rostro al de su novia y la besó, buscando necesitado todo el calor y amor que ella pudiera entregarle en esa caricia.

Asuna caminaba nerviosa. Recorriendo de punta a punta su habitación, de momentos se paraba frente a al escritorio y tomaba su celular, debatiéndose entre llamar o no a su madre. Últimamente no había hablado con Kyouko, su relación con ella simplemente no existía, solo hablaba con su padre y su hermano. Dio una última vuelta a su habitación y se plantó frente al móvil, respiró hondo y armándose de valor marcó el número de su madre.

Los segundos pasaban y ella no contestaba, cansada de esperar Asuna estuvo a punto de colgar. – ¿Aló? ¿Asuna?- habló su madre al fin.

-Mamá… S-sí… S-Soy yo….- respiró hondo.

-Hace mucho que no llamabas, eres una ingrata, tu padre paga tu móvil cada mes y tú nunca llamas.- le reclamó.

Asuna rodó sus ojos, la razón por la que no llamaba era bastante obvia, pero en este momento no le llevaría la contraria a su madre y no reclamaría ante lo que ella dijera. En este instante solo le convenía llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Lo siento… Es solo que por las clases y el arduo estudio no he tenido tiempo de llamar- mintió.

-Bueno, no importa, tú elegiste esa carrera, me llevaste la contra así que solo te queda enfrentarla con la mejor cara hasta que obtengas el título. A lo que te quieras dedicar pues ya no me interesa.

Asuna abrió completamente sus ojos, en verdad su madre podía ser muy dura con las palabras que empleaba para con ella. Tragó pesadamente mientras apretaba el celular entre sus manos, estaba a punto de colgarle pero se arrepintió porque recordó el porqué de su llamada. –No se preocupe, soy muy dedicada con el estudio, yo terminaré mi carrera y así podré ser el tipo de médico que vela por el bienestar de sus pacientes…. Pero bueno, no es de lo que quería hablar con usted.

-¿Y de qué se supone que quieres hablar? - preguntó animándola a seguir.

Asuna calló un momento pensando en cómo decirle que tenía novio, respiró hondo, exhaló lentamente. –Espero que lo que voy a decir no la alarme, solo manténgase tranquila.

-¡Ya dime de una vez! ¡Sabes que debo cumplir con las actividades diarias de mi agenda! ¡No me hagas perder el poco tiempo que tengo!- Gritó perdiendo los estribos, completamente enfadada.

La chica apretó los puños con fuerza, incluso la mano que sostenía el móvil, cerró fuertemente los ojos y por fin separó sus labios para articular la frase que seguramente la sepultaría en gritos. -¡Tengo novio!- soltó sin más.

La estricta mujer al otro lado de la línea no dijo palabra, solo se limitó a escuchar bastante asombrada y enojada. Asuna esperó alguna respuesta de su madre, algún reclamo, algún grito, algo que la remeciera, pero solo encontró silencio y el sonido de la respiración un tanto acelerada.

Aquel tortuoso silencio se prolongó más de lo deseado, por lo que temerosa agregó –Tengo novio, su nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto, tiene 19 años de edad, estudia….- Mientras Asuna relataba los detalles de su pareja y de su relación, Kyouko solo pensaba en que el apellido de Kazuto no provenía de una familia de status elevado, hecho que le molestó en sobremanera, pero se limitó a seguir escuchando lo que para ella sonaba a boberías de una joven inmadura. -…Es un chico muy dulce, en extremo caballero y generoso. Yo…. Estoy…. Enamorada de él- finalizó.

Esperó atenta una respuesta reprobatoria de su madre. –No negaré que me parece insólito el hecho de que tengas novio. Pero como ya no se le puede dar vuelta atrás, supongo que debo aceptarlo.- Dijo intentando sonar sincera.

La menor no podía creer lo que su madre le decía. – ¿Esto es real o es producto de mi imaginación?, ¿Tanto quiero que lo acepte, que termine creando esta situación?- pensaba atónita.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- preguntó temerosa.

-Por supuesto Asuna, eres una rebelde, ya no puedo hacer algo para arreglarte.- La chica brincaba de alegría, lo dicho por su madre la ponía en extremo feliz, lo que siempre quiso estaba por cumplirse, sentirse aceptada por ella y que además le diera la libertad de poder encontrar a su hombre ideal, era lo que ella siempre había esperado.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó un tanto aburrida, queriendo terminar rápidamente la conversación.

-Sí, quisiera llevar a Kazuto kun a la casa para que usted, mi padre y hermano lo conozcan. Es muy importante para nosotros que mi familia nos acepte. Ya conocí la familia de mi novio y eso fue lo que ellos hicieron, ahora él debe conocer la mía. Es un paso importante en una relación que se vuelve cada vez más seria.- pidió con tono respetuoso y decidido.

Kyouko abrió como platos sus ojos, no sabía si podría soportar tal desfachatez en su propio hogar, pero atendiendo al pedido de su hija no hizo más que acallar la voz que le pedía a gritos hacer entrar en razón a su hija. –Está bien, puedes traer al joven Kirigaya a nuestra casa, llamaré a tu padre para pedirle que regrese junto con tu hermano este fin de semana, tendremos algo preparado para ustedes, probablemente una cena formal, así que pídele que vista un traje acorde a la importancia del evento.- accedió completamente asqueada por lo ocurrido.

-¡Muchas gracias madre!- Asuna explotaba de alegría. –Te agradezco en verdad. Es importante para mí tu apoyo….

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su madre la cortó. –Mi tiempo se agota, debo ir a trabajar. Hasta pronto Asuna.- Y sin más colgó la llamada.

A la hermosa chica no le importó mucho que su madre le colgara, ya con que hubo aceptado su petición le bastaba. Nunca creyó que una mujer tan rígida como su madre podría aceptar de manera tan fácil su relación con alguien que ella no aprobaba. –Pensándolo bien es bastante extraño que ella aceptara, fue demasiado fácil convencerla….- se dijo para sí, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, irradiaba felicidad en ese momento y eso era lo único que a ella le importaba.

-Wooooow ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con notorio asombro en sus ojos, ojos abiertos al máximo.

-Sí, lo digo en serio. Ni yo me lo puedo creer. Mi madre no suele acceder a mis peticiones de manera tan fácil, me pareció un tanto extraño al principio, pero supongo que ella desea verme y llevar una mejor relación conmigo.- dijo mientras terminaba de guardar los libros que usaría el día siguiente en su mochila.

-Eso debe ser. Creo que para ella es difícil no tener a su hija cerca y más aún no tener una correcta relación madre – hija. Intenta ganar tu confianza nuevamente, es un buen paso de su parte.-

-Bueno, iré a preparar la cena Kazuto kun. Nos veremos el sábado por la mañana en la estación y recuerda llevar un traje formal.

-Moooo… Sí, recordaré llevar un traje formal….- respondió de forma desganada –Nos vemos el sábado Asuna. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Kazu kun- dijo con ternura.

-Hasta el sábado preciosa- se despidió el muchacho

-Hasta el sábado- cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche.

Se recostó boca arriba en la cama, la conversación con su madre seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza. Una extraña sensación la embargó, una pesadez en el centro de su pecho que le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

-Debe ser mi falta de confianza en ella- pensó, intentando eliminar tales pensamientos de su cabeza. –Kazuto tiene razón, mi madre solo busca mejorar nuestra relación- se dijo para calmar esa molestia en su pecho, pero ésta no se iba. –Mejor iré a preparar la cena, las chicas deben tener hambre- Se levantó de su cama y saliendo de su habitación cerró la puerta tras de si.

Durante toda la semana Asuna se sentía distante, aquel dolor en su pecho no se iba, tenía aquel presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería, pero no se lo transmitía a Kazuto, no quería preocuparlo, ya que probablemente todo esto era producto de su imaginación.

El viernes por la noche Asuna preparó su bolso, eligió uno pequeño, no llevaría muchas cosas, ya que tenía suficiente ropa en su casa, luego de tomar una relajante ducha vistió su pijama y se acostó en su cama dispuesta a dormirse.

Mientras tanto Kazuto se encontraba completamente nervioso en su departamento buscando algo adecuado para vestir, toda la ropa que contenía su closet estaba desparramada por el suelo. Se tiraba el pelo con fuerza mientras maldecía no sabiendo que prendas consideraba formal la madre de su novia. Guardó en su bolso dos poleras blancas, ropa interior, un chaleco de lana negro y otro gris, dos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas azules.

Frustrado se arrojó a su cama, dándose por vencido. –Su madre me matará- pensaba asustado. -¿Qué puedo vestir para la cena?... Uffff…. No pensé que sería tan complicado encontrar algo- estaba bastante apenado, cerró los ojos un momento llevando uno de sus brazos sobre su frente, al rato ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación de aquel joven dormido sobre su cama, éstos terminaron por despertar al chico de oscuros cabellos, que fregándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos se enderezó sentándose en la orilla de la cama, bostezó un par de veces y al fin abrió sus hermosos ojos plata. Observó el reloj de mesa que en ese instante marcaba las 7:07 am.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- exclamaba el chico bastante enojado porque se había dormido, solo tenía aproximadamente treinta minutos para alistarse y encima no tenía un traje. Rápidamente se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, tomó una corta ducha, se afeitó, lavó sus dientes y arregló su cabello. Corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, vestía una camisa gris que se acomodaba perfectamente a su delgada figura, marcando su ancha espalda, un pantalón del mismo color, un chaleco de botones color negro, y unas zapatillas negras.

Tomó rápidamente un vaso de jugo de naranja, que no demoró en tragar, sacó de la despensa una barra de cereal, se devolvió a su habitación para tomar su bolso y salió de su casa.

Corría como loco por la calle, solo tenía cinco minutos para llegar a estación donde probablemente estaría Asuna esperando por él. Efectivamente así era, faltaban unas cuadras por recorrer cuando vio a la figura amada, una larga cabellera mandarina que se movía entre la multitud mientras entraba a la estación. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y pulmones le permitieron, sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a desfallecer del cansancio, pero correr para alcanzar a su hermosa novia lo valía.

-¡Asuna! ¡Asuna!- le gritó mientras movía sus brazos para que ella lo viera. La nombrada voltea y esa chispa de notorio amor aparece en sus ambarinos ojos, corre a su encuentro y lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Kazuto kun!- decía contra el pecho del muchacho. Levantó el rostro y estampó sus labios a los del chico que respiraba entrecortado, recuperándose de la larga distancia que corrió, aun así siguió el apasionado beso de la chica, que ahora tomaba con sus manos su rostro, él tiró su bolso en el suelo y rodeó sus brazos a la cintura de su novia, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Realmente adoro nuestros momentos juntos- dijo separándose un poco de él, mientras posaba su frente sobre la de Kazuto. –Vamos, disfrutemos de este viaje- le animó, y tomando de su mano le instó a seguirlo por la plataforma donde esperaba un tren que los llevaría a su destino.

Recorrían las calles juntos tomados de la mano, conversaban de banalidades y reían de alguna que otra gracia que les había ocurrido durante la semana. Pronto llegaron a una casa enorme, sus dimensiones ya no encajaban en el término "casa común", era mas bien una mansión.

Al ver llegar a la chica dos hombres abrieron la gigantesca reja de la entrada principal para que ella y su novio ingresaran.

-Muchas gracias- Asuna les dedicó una reverencia, a la que Kazuto se sumó.

El chico miraba atónito la inmensa edificación, sin duda era una de las casas más grandes que hubo visto. –Wooooow…. Asuna esta mansión es enorme….- dijo con completo asombro. Observaba todo a su paso, las fuentes de agua, el bello pasto del jardín principal, los árboles y todo tipo de flores plantadas en el. Todo para él era un lujo, por lo que de momento se sintió que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para Asuna, que estando con él jamás podría tener lo que ella tenía en su hogar. Tragó pesado, sumido en sus pensamientos no notó que ya se encontraban frente a la puerta principal.

Asuna tocó el timbre del costado derecho de la puerta y esperó. Una señora de unos sesenta y tantos abrió la puerta.

-¡Señorita Asuna!- exclamó y luego abrazo fuertemente a la nombrada quien inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Nina!- dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la mujer mayor. –Hace mucho que no la veía, la he extrañado- decía mientras se apegaba a la mujer, quien tocaba cariñosamente los cabellos de la chica.

Kazuto, que se encontraba detrás de la joven, miraba la escena conmovido, Asuna parecía una pequeña niña que disfrutaba del cariño de un familiar. Nina levantó la vista y miró extrañada al muchacho.

-Mi niña- le llamó -¿Quién es el apuesto muchacho?- preguntó, a lo que Asuna ruborizada levantó su rostro, separándose de la mujer se acercó al pelinegro y tomó su mano.

-Nina, él es Kirigaya Kazuto…. Mi novio- le contestó con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nina se acercó rápidamente a la pareja y los abrazó.

-Mi niña…. Su primer novio….- decía intentando contener las lágrimas –No sabes lo feliz que me pone esta noticia…. Tú conoces el motivo….- algunas pequeñas lágrimas ya descendían por su arrugado rostro.

Asuna le acariciaba la cara limpiándole el rastro de agua, Nina se separó un tanto de ellos y observó atenta al joven, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. -¡Vaya! Si que eres un jovencito muy apuesto- dijo sonriéndole, ante lo dicho Kazuto se sonrojó en extremo.

-Por cierto, soy Nina, el ama de llaves de la familia Yuuki- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante un apenado chico. –Un placer conocerlo- agregó mientras le ofrecía una mano.

Kazuto le tomó la mano –El placer es todo mío- dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

Nina los invitó a pasar al interior de la casa, donde el asombro de Kazuto fue en aumento. En la gigantesca sala los esperaban la madre, el padre y el hermano de la chica, quienes al verlos llegar se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron para saludarlos.

-Familia, él es Kirigaya Kazuto, mi novio- le presentó Asuna.

El momento más temido de Kazuto había llegado, sus nervios aumentaron sin remedio cuando el hermano de Asuna se acercó amigablemente y le tendió una mano.

-Hola Kirigaya kun, mi nombre es Kouichirou Yuuki, el hermano mayor de esta bella chica- dijo mientras Kazuto tomaba la mano que le ofrecía. –Es un gusto conocer al novio de mi monstruo favorito- luego de decir esto rodeó el cuello del menor con un brazo y con el otro le daba golpes en la cabeza. –Más te vale que la cuides, porque si me entero que le hiciste daño, te las verás conmigo- dijo con malicia mientras lo soltaba.

Asuna escuchó lo que su hermano le había dicho a su novio, que permanecía con cara de asustado. –Moooo hermano no asustes a Kazuto kun, él no me haría daño…. Además yo se cuidarme sola, no necesito que tú me defiendas- hizo un adorable puchero a su hermano que reía sin poder aguantarse por la reacción en el rostro del chico.

Dejando de reír –Lo sé monstruo, puedes cuidarte sola- se acercó a su pequeña hermana y la abrazó revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

-¡No me digas monstruo! Sabes que no me gusta- le reclamó golpeándole con un puño uno de los fornidos brazos del muchacho.

-Lo se monstruo, pero para mí siempre serás mi monstruo- dijo sobándose el brazo.

Mientras los hermanos peleaban se acercó a Kazuto el padre de familia. –Kirigaya kun- dijo llamándolo con profunda voz grave, Kazuto dio un pequeño salto ante el llamado –Soy Shouzou Yuuki, el padre de Asuna, es un placer conocerte- hizo una pequeña reverencia, Kazuto le imitó –El placer es mío Yuuki san- dijo intentando sacar una voz que pareciera normal.

-Dime Shouzou, estamos en familia- le dijo animándolo.

-Está bien, Shouzou san- dijo apenado, mientras nervioso se rascaba la nuca.

-Perdona la reacción de Kouichirou, como todo hermano mayor es un tanto celoso- puso una de sus grandes manos en uno de los hombros del chico. –Bastante celoso- pensó el chico.

-Es así con cualquiera que se acerque a mi hija, pero es muy amigable, ya verás que conociéndolo te darás cuenta de su bondad- la mano que estaba en su hombro llegó a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos con ternura.

La madre de Asuna se acercaba a Kazuto mientras lo analizaba con sus ojos entrecerrados de pie a cabeza, buscando alguna imperfección en aquel muchacho, esta acción le heló la sangre al chico. Cuando llegó al frente de él le tendió la mano –Kirigaya san, es un placer- Kazuto tomó la mano de la mujer, pero esta la sostuvo superficialmente, como si intentara evitar el contacto con él. –Soy Kyouko Yuuki, la madre de Asuna, pero eso ya lo sabes- dijo de modo cortante y despectivo.

Kazuto la miró temeroso, Asuna tenía razón, su madre era una mujer muy rígida. –Un placer conocerla Yuuki san- dijo ofreciéndole una exagerada reverencia. La mujer pasó por su lado sin decir más, caminando en dirección a su hija para saludarla.

Luego de todo ese acto de recibimiento la señora Kyouko los invitó a la mesa, donde estaba recién servido el almuerzo. Al término de éste el padre y hermano de Asuna invadían con preguntas al chico, que contestaba todas tímidamente, Shouzou estaba interesado en la carrera de Kazuto, incluso pensaba en ofrecerle un trabajo a futuro cuando el terminara los estudios. Asuna le ofrecía tiernas miradas al chico, miradas que lo animaban a seguir contestando cada pregunta. Kyouko solo se limitó a observar a Kazuto de manera despectiva, como si fuera un bicho raro o una plaga asquerosa que debía eliminar.

-Tu madre si que da miedo- dijo Kazuto recostándose en el verde pasto que crecía en el patio trasero.

-Lo siento Kazuto kun, ella es así con todos- se recostó a su lado y acarició su rostro con la palma de la mano –Agradezco que hagas esto- se acercó a su mejilla y depositó un casto beso sobre ésta.

-Lo hago por nosotros, y porque te amo- volvió su rostro al de ella y la besó lentamente, disfrutando cada contacto de sus labios.

Caminaron de la mano recorriendo cada parte del exterior de la casa. – ¡Señorita Asuna! ¡Señorita Asuna!- llamaba una voz a lo lejos, Kazuto y Asuna se detuvieron y voltearon para ver quién era y que deseaba.

Una joven sirvienta de no más de unos veintitantos alcanzó a la pareja, recuperó el aire e irguiéndose cuan alta era al fin habló –Señorita Asuna, su madre dice que deben alistarse, la cena se servirá en unos treinta y cinco minutos- dijo todavía agitada.

-Muchas gracias Sachi, en unos momentos estaremos listos- diciendo esto la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió nuevamente de regreso a la casa.

-Ya oíste Kazuto kun, debemos prepararnos- le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz.

Kazuto bajó su mirada, no sabía cómo decirle a su querida novia que no tenía un traje.

Asuna notó que algo extraño le ocurría -¿Qué sucede Kazu kun?, te noto extraño- le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que él la mirara.

Respiró hondo, clavó su mirada en la de ella –No tengo un traje- volvió a bajar la vista profundamente apenado

-¿Huh? ¿Eso te preocupa?- soltó una pequeña risita –Ven- Le tomó la mano guiándolo nuevamente dentro de la casa, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación de la chica, en cuya cama descansaba dos cajas blancas.

-Supuse que esto pasaría así que le pedí a mi hermano que comprara un traje y unos zapatos para ti- dijo a modo de explicación tomando la caja más amplia –Ten, pruébatelo- le instó pasándole la caja y colocando la otra más pequeña sobre ella. –En aquella puerta está el baño, ¡Anda, entra!- le pidió empujándolo en dirección al baño.

Kazuto la miró desconcertado –Gracias- dijo con sinceridad, dedicándole una mirada tierna y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Ya dentro del amplio baño se quitó sus prendas, abrió la caja de mayor tamaño y tomó la camisa de un impecable tono blanco y la colocó sobre su torso desnudo, la abotonó y siguió con los pantalones oscuros, luego sacó los zapatos que brillaban de lo lustrados que estaban, los calzó en sus pies, tomó la chaqueta colocándola sobre su espalda, pasó ambos brazos y se la acomodó mejor. Mirándose en el espejo notó lo impecable del traje, le quedaba perfecto, observó su cabello y como pudo acomodó algunos mechones rebeldes, tomó una corbata negra que estaba dentro de la caja y con ella en mano salió finalmente del baño.

Asuna esperaba pacientemente sentada sobre la orilla de la cama, sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y con sonrojo en sus mejillas observó al apuesto joven que la miraba igual de sonrojado que ella, éste caminó en dirección hacia ella y se detuvo en frente.

-¿Me veo bien?- pregunto desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda.

-Te ves muy guapo Kazuto kun- posó una mano en el pecho del joven, esa mano ascendió y rodeó su cuello, su mano libre le tomó la mejilla, acercó su rostro a de él y elevándose en las puntas de sus pies lo besó vorazmente, verlo vestido de esa manera despertó sus deseos por el chico, quien ya se había adueñado de la cintura de ella en un intento por apegarla todo lo posible a su cuerpo.

-¿Señorita Asuna? ¿Está aquí? Si es así la cena estará servida en quince minutos- se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la habitación, lo que hizo que Asuna saltara asustada separándose del pelinegro.

-G-Gracias…. En un momento estaré lista- respondió recuperando el aire. –Será mejor que yo también me cambie- le dijo sonrojada.

-E-Está bien- respondió agitado.

Asuna se dirigió al enorme armario y tomó un vestido de color rosado con bordes negros que marcaban su figura, y unos zapatos negros de taco alto, caminó hacia el baño –No tardo- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al joven que se sentó en la cama a esperar.

Quitó su ropa y vistió aquel vestido que le llegaba muy por sobre la rodilla, calzó los zapatos en sus pies y al igual que Kazuto observó complacida su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Tomó su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, sintiéndose satisfecha con su resultado se dirigió nuevamente a donde la esperaba su novio.

Al verla salir su mandíbula se desencajó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron cuanto más pudo. Caminó hacia ella y al detenerse tomó posesivo su cintura con ambas manos. –Te ves hermosa, eres lo más hermoso que he visto jamás- besó delicado la comisura de sus labios, una caricia casta, se separó un poco y la contempló por un momento –En serio estás preciosa- dijo embobado.

Asuna ruborizada le agradeció por todos sus cumplidos –Hey y la corbata?- le preguntó mirando aquel accesorio que se encontraba tirado sobre la cama.

Rascándose la mejilla –Necesito ayuda con ella- respondió avergonzado.

-Tráela, yo te ayudo-

Sin chistar Kazuto obedeció, le tendió la corbata y ella la tomó en sus manos. –Mira así se usa- rodeó el cuello del chico con ella y procedió a armar un nudo, en todo momento Kazuto observó embelesado el rostro de su novia, no prestando atención a los movimientos de sus manos mientras armaba aquel nudo, para él era mucho más interesante observar cada hermoso gesto que el bello rostro femenino producía. –Y bien… Ahora sabes hacer….- No terminó de hablar porque el pelinegro se apoderó firmemente de sus labios, la besaba completamente perdido ante sus emociones, Asuna puso una mano en el pecho del joven intentando separarlo un poco.

-K-Kazu…. Kazuto- decía entre besos –Kazuto, debemos bajar- le separó con ambos brazos sobre los hombros del chico. –Amo que me beses de esa forma, bien lo sabes, pero aunque no queramos debemos bajar o mi madre vendrá por nosotros y eso no será agradable- ante lo dicho Kazuto se asustó.

-Lo siento, será mejor que bajemos- tomó la mano femenina y juntos salieron de la habitación.

Ya cuando todos estaban presentes en la mesa la cena fue servida, todos los platillos preparados se notaban de primera calidad, pero algo fue lo que llamó la atención de la menor de los Yuuki, aquel puesto extra en la mesa, puesto que se encontraba a su lado y el cual también tenía un plato servido.

-¿Madre?- llamó a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella – ¿Hay algún invitado?- preguntó extrañada.

En ese mismo instante apareció frente a la mesa un hombre de unos veintitantos, era alto, de piel clara, ojos de un tono marrón y sobre ellos unas gafas. –Lamento la demora- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante toda la familia –Tenia que resolver algunos pendientes en la empresa- miró fascinado a Asuna, quien solo le dirigió una mirada asqueada.

-Asuna- le llamó su madre –Él es Nobuyuki Sugou, Director del Instituto de Investigación de la compañía de tu padre y tu prometido- dijo ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado. Todos observaron atónitos a Kazuto y a Asuna, el primero miraba con tristeza a su novia y ella le ofrecía una mirada llena de desprecio a su madre. Sugou se acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla, Kazuto observó lo ocurrido apretando la quijada y los puños.

-Eres muy hermosa Asuna, soy muy afortunado por ser el prometido de semejante belleza- le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El padre y el hermano de Asuna observaban completamente enojados y asombrados lo que ocurría, pero no decían nada, solo se limitaban a apretar sus puños con fuerza y a dirigir miradas asesinas al hombre que interrumpió la paz del hogar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer mi vida infeliz?- le reprochaba Asuna golpeando la mesa con sus palmas, sus lágrimas se amontonaban bajo sus ojos.

-¿Qué por qué lo hago? ¡Es por tu bien! Mira a ese chico- dijo apuntando a Kazuto –No tiene nada que ofrecerte- dijo despectivamente.

¡Él me ama!- le gritó Asuna -¡Yo lo amo!

-¿Crees que con amor pagaran las cuentas de una casa?, ¿Los lujos que gustas tener? ¿La mantención de una familia?... ¡NO! Con eso no logras nada….. Mira solo quiero que me comprendas, esto que tu llamas amor verdadero no es más que una relación pasajera- levantándose de la mesa –Lo olvidarás en unos meses, ahora tu compromiso es con Nobuyuki san, él es lo mejor para ti. ¡Te casarás con él porque así lo decido!- dijo decidida golpeando la mesa.

Sugou observaba completamente a gusto la escena que se desarrollaba en ese momento, quitó sus lentes y los limpió con cuidado. –Vamos Asuna, yo puedo darte todos los caprichos que desees…-

-No quiero nada de ti- le espetó –No pienso casarme contigo- dijo arrastrando las palabras con profundo desdeño.

-Pues tu madre así lo dispuso, en unos meses nos casamos- sus palabras terminaron por herir el corazón de Kazuto, quien se levantó a duras penas de la mesa.

–Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- bajo sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer, las limpió como pudo con la manga de su chaqueta –Hasta siempre Asuna….- dejó escapar de sus labios en un hilo de voz. Corrió como pudo a la entrada, abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo hacia el jardín.

-NOOO! ¡Kazuto no te vayas!- Gritaba Asuna mientras corría por alcanzarlo. –¡No me dejes!-

-¡Asuna regresa!- gritaba su madre rodeando la mesa del comedor. ¡Asuna!- pero la nombrada no se volvía para escucharla.

-¿Qué has hecho Kyouko?- le recriminó su esposo –Asuna tiene todo derecho de hacer su vida junto a la persona que ama. ¡Te ordeno que dejes de fastidiarla!- dijo poniéndose en pie para luego golpear la mesa con fuerza.

Kyouko lo miró extrañada, jamás aquel hombre le había hablado de esa manera. –Yo lo hago por su bien- dijo poniéndose detrás de la silla de Sugou –Éste hombre es el indicado para nuestra hija- ubicando sus manos sobre los hombros de un orgulloso joven.

-¡No! Solo mi hija puede decidir quién es bueno para ella y quien no, Kazuto podrá no tener dinero pero su amor por mi hija es inmenso y eso es lo que yo valoro- mirándola desafiante –Tú no te casarás con mi hija, porque yo no doy mi consentimiento- dijo dirigiéndose a Sugou que lo miraba enojado. –Será mejor que te vayas- agregó.

-Deja de meterte en la vida de mi hija, ¡Estoy harto de que intentes buscarle un prometido que ella no desea!- le gritó a su esposa –Me molesta que humilles a la gente, el pobre Kazuto kun debe estar destrozado, ruego que Asuna le haya encontrado- diciendo esto se alejó de la mesa hacia la puerta principal de la casa, por donde su hija había corrido como una loca.

Kouichirou se levantó de la mesa, caminó hacia su madre y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –Sabes que te quiero, pero lo que acabas de hacer no tiene perdón. Te pido, por el bien de mi hermanita, que la dejes llevar una vida plena como a ella le plazca- se separó de ella dejándola anonadada, le dirigió una mirada de odio a Sugou y corrió siguiendo a su padre.

Mientras esto se desarrollaba dentro de la casa afuera se desarrollaba algo mucho más triste. Asuna al fin había alcanzado a Kazuto y por la espalda lo abrazaba sin intenciones de dejarlo ir, lloraba amargamente sobre la parte trasera de la chaqueta del muchacho.

-No me dejes por favor- le pedía entre sollozos –Yo te amo…. Lo único que necesito es que tú me ames de vuelta- decía apretando lo más que podía la figura masculina.

Kazuto conmovido se giró, su rostro estaba rojo, y las lágrimas caían sin control –Asuna, ese hombre es mejor que yo, él puede darte todo lo que yo no puedo…- decía con dolor.

-¡No me interesa los lujos que él pueda darme! ¡Yo te amo a ti!... No amaré a otro como te amo a ti….- golpeaba su pecho con sus puños -¿Cómo no entiendes eso?- le reclamaba.

Comprendiendo sus palabras notó lo que él significaba para aquella hermosa chica. Estaba lastimado pero eso en este momento pasaba a otro plano, lo único que deseaba era que su Asuna dejara de llorar, dejara de sufrir. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y estampó sus labios en los ella, en un beso necesitado, ella rodeó su cuello con sus delicados brazos mientras las manos de Kazuto bajaban a la pequeña cintura. El aire empezó a necesitarse pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

Kouichirou y Shouzou observaban la tierna escena desde la entrada –Démosle un tiempo- dijo el hombre mayor –Ve a buscar sus bolsos, como esta cena se ha arruinado iremos a otro lugar- atendiendo a su pedido el chico corrió a buscar los bolsos de la joven pareja, pasando frente a su madre que conversaba indignada con Sugou que aún no se iba.

-Te amo Asuna- susurró contra sus labios entre cada beso que le daba

-Yo también te amo Kazuto kun- dijo separándose un momento de sus labios.

-Aunque no pueda ofrecerte algo material, ni algún lujo, tengo todo este amor para entregarte. Eres la única y absoluta dueña de él- besó dulcemente su frente, luego ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-Mi amor también es completamente tuyo- dijo apretando fuerte la figura amada.

Shouzou y Kouichirou se acercaron a la pareja –Veo que pudieron remediar ésta horrible situación, lamento el comportamiento de mi esposa- se notaba apenado –Por eso los invitamos a una cena en un restaurant, ¿Qué les parece?, por supuesto ni Kyouko ni Sugou están invitados- les guiñó un ojo

Asuna miró a Kazuto un momento y éste asintió –Está bien papá, iremos- respondió la chica sonriéndole.

Subieron al automóvil de Shouzou y como familia se dirigieron a un restaurant muy elegante de la ciudad. La cena fue de primera, tanto la pareja como el hermano y el padre de Asuna, disfrutaron de la velada, comieron hasta que no tuvieron espacio para más y tuvieron una agradable charla.

Kazuto estaba feliz de que al menos Shouzou y Kouichirou lo aceptaran como novio de Asuna, ella sentía lo mismo.

Ya afuera del restaurant tanto Kazuto como Asuna agradecieron al Señor Yuuki por la cena. –No tienen que agradecer, ha sido un placer comer con ustedes- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellos –Asuna eres mi hija y te adoro, por tu felicidad puedo hacer lo que sea- abrazó a la chica y ella le correspondió.

-Bueno… Como ya es muy tarde y no creo que quieran regresar a la casa los llevaremos de vuelta a Tokio ¿Les parece bien?- preguntó

-Sí, está bien- respondió Asuna por los dos.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, Asuna abrazada al pecho del azabache mientras él pasaba unos de sus brazos por su cintura. Kouichirou se había dormido en el asiento del copiloto, Shouzou manejaba tranquilo mirando de reojo por el espejo a la tierna pareja. En su interior sabía que Kazuto era el correcto para su hija.

Al llegar a Tokio el señor Yuuki despertó a su hija para avisarles que ya llegarían a su departamento.

-Quiero ir al de Kazuto- pidió aún adormilada. El joven nombrado se alarmó pensando en cómo actuaría el padre de su novia, abrió amplios sus ojos sonrojándose en extremo.

-Está bien- accedió el hombre, Kazuto se calmó ante las palabras del hombre –Dame tu dirección- pidió. El chico le dio la dirección del edificio y emprendieron camino hacia este.

Pronto llegaron al edificio y tanto la pareja como los familiares de la joven bajaron del auto.

-Este no es el edificio de Asuna- dijo el joven Yuuki.

-Lo sé Kouichirou, pero tu hermana quería pasar la noche con Kazuto kun- dijo de manera calmada el padre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-El mayor de los hermanos Yuuki enojado tomó a Kazuto por el cuello de su camisa elevándolo –No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana- le gritó enojado.

-¡Tranquilo hermano! No haremos nada malo- le decía la chica intentando calmar a al joven Yuuki. Kazuto movía su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento.

-No haremos nada, lo prometo. Es más yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo intentando convencer a un alterado hermano celoso.

Calmándose Kouichirou soltó al muchacho y todos juntos subieron al piso número 7. Ya en las afueras del departamento se despidieron de la pareja, el mayor de los Yuuki abrazó a su pequeña hermana –Nos vemos pronto monstruo, no olvides que tu hermano te quiere- besó con cariño su frente.

-Hasta pronto hermanito, yo también te quiero aunque seas un maldito celoso- dijo riéndose y aceptando la caricia que le daba su hermano.

El señor Yuuki se acercó a Kazuto y le dio un abrazo –Nos veremos pronto Kazuto kun, sabes que cuentas con mi aceptación como novio de mi hija, sigue amándola como o haces- le pidió.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme y no dude de eso, Asuna es mi adoración. Nos vemos pronto- se despidió.

Kouichirou se acercó al joven Kirigaya observó que su padre abrazaba a su pequeña hija –Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de mi hermanita, si lo haces lo sabré y te las verás conmigo- dijo en un susurro bastante amenazador. Cuando Asuna se separó del padre miró sonriente a Kazuto –Nos vemos pronto amigo mío- le estrechó la mano y le abrazó –Ya estás advertido- le dijo cerca de la oreja. Kazuto tragó pesadamente y solo asintió –Nos vemos pronto- dijo asustado.

Juntos entraron en el departamento y vistieron sus pijamas, Kazuto armó una cama improvisada en el living mientras Asuna lo esperaba en la habitación, al notar que él demoraba salió en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando lo encontró acostado en el sofá intentando dormir.

-Pues estoy acostado- le respondió

-Ven a la cama- dijo tomándole el brazo. El chico la miró y se levantó, pero aun dudaba si ir o no.

-¿Kouichirou te dijo algo cierto?- había acertado, lo conocía demasiado bien, Kazuto solo asintió.

-Que no te alarme, él es un celoso de primera- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. –Ven acuéstate, no puedes dormir en el sillón, hace frío y te dolerá la espalda mañana.

Sin hacerse de rogar se acostó en el espacio que ella le había dejado, Asuna se acercó a su pecho acurrucándose en él, Kazuto ubicó su brazo debajo del cuerpo de ella acariciando el antebrazo de la chica.

-Gracias por permanecer a mi lado- dijo él acariciando su cintura –No sé si algún día podré darte todos los lujos que tienes en tu casa, pero lo que si te prometo es que tendrás mi amor para siempre-

Ella enredó su pierna a la del muchacho –Entre todos siempre voy a elegirte- dijo tomando la barbilla de Kazuto y acercándola a su rostro –Mi amor siempre será tuyo, porque tú eres mi destino- rompió aquella mínima distancia y le besó dulcemente.

-Te amo Kazuto kun, hoy y siempre- volvió a besarle de la misma manera, así permanecieron durante algunos minutos repartiéndose besos y caricias, hasta que los venció el sueño, en ese momento se durmieron como siempre abrazados.


End file.
